<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Basket by RunningOnSunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069651">Empty Basket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningOnSunshine/pseuds/RunningOnSunshine'>RunningOnSunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningOnSunshine/pseuds/RunningOnSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sohma family is thriving. The curse has been broken, marriages are happening, and children are being born. Never before has the Sohma family been so at ease... until Kyo contracts a fatal illness, just months after Tohru becomes pregnant with their first child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Kuramae Mine/Sohma Ayame, Manabe Kakeru/Nakao Komaki, Mitsuru/Sohma Ritsu, Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Hiro/Sohma Kisa, Sohma Kagura/Tomoda Kunimitsu, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sohma family was at its peak, and Tohru knew she and Kyo had reached the top at last. Never before had the family seen such prosperity, such happiness. Joy after joy filled their hearts with the constant good news from everyone in the family.</p><p>Marriages seemed to sprout from the ground, with Ayame and Mine tying the knot first. Even unbeknownst to Hatori and Shigure, Ayame had proposed years before in hopes that the curse would break, and it had. Mine had loyally waited by his side, waiting for the day when she could hold Ayame in her arms. The two held a grandiose wedding, each and every outfit in the ceremony designed and sewed by the couple themselves. </p><p>The next to give in were Arisa and Kureno. Arisa had been barely three months out of high school before she sported the engagement ring on her finger, and their wedding followed soon after. That had been a rowdy one, what with nearly their whole high school class attending. The reception had been quite the party.</p><p>After that were Hatori and Mayu, then Shigure and Akito, both of which had held smaller festivities for their marriages, after being blinded by the dazzling prospects Ayame brought to existence in his own wedding. They were pleased with the bare minimum themselves.</p><p>After a year of dating following their graduation, Kyo had decided to propose to Tohru. She had said yes, and the Sohma family had held one of the happiest ceremonies any of them had ever seen. Kazuma had surely been one of the happiest, seeing his son's future turn around completely. No longer would he face the fear of confinement. He was free at last from the curse that had took hold of them all for so long, and he was with Tohru, whom he loved more than anything else in the world, and she returned that love. It was all the more fun, as the Sohmas took turns throwing gentle teases at the couple, who became flustered all too easily. Shigure and Ayame didn't put the idea of betting on who would flush darker, Kyo or Tohru, after each tease past them.</p><p>Hatsuharu and Rin eloped just weeks after Kyo and Tohru had, right after Haru had graduated. The family was becoming exhausted with the constant celebrations, but it was a good kind of exhaustion. </p><p>Things were finally beginning to wind down. It had been six months since Mitsuru's and Ritsu's wedding, which had taken place half a year after the previous wedding, and none had happened since. Yuki and Machi were taking things slower than their family members, but had engaged nonetheless, and were planning their wedding for the following month. Two months before, Ayame and Mine had given birth to a son, Ai, the first baby of the next Sohma generation. Arisa and Kureno were expecting their first, and Arisa was about halfway through the pregnancy. Momiji had recently left for his first year of college in Germany. Kagura and Kunimitsu had recently begun dating. Yuki's best friend, Kakeru, was preparing for his own marriage to his fiancée, Komaki. Everyone was happy.</p><p>And Tohru expected that she was the happiest of all.</p><p>So much had happened since she and Kyo had gotten married. With funds provided by the Sohma household, they had been able to begin the businesses they had been dreaming of starting. Kyo had spoken of having his own dojo for a long time, and the family was pleased to see that happen. Tohru had listened to Kyo talk excitedly night after night of how he wanted to train kids in the martial arts, just as his father Kazuma had. Tohru wanted to do something more for these kids. She and many of the other Sohmas knew firsthand how unfortunate many children could be as they grew up, really hurting them as they got older. She wanted to provide a workplace for these children as they grew older, and any other hard workers that needed jobs. She wanted a healthy workspace that would provide good experience and love to those who needed it. </p><p>Kazuma himself had been the one to bring these ideas to completion. He had suggested that he leave his old dojo, still live in his home there, though, and combine his work with Kyo's. Kazuma could still work full-time as a master, and his son would be at his side. A next-door shop would be transformed into a small bakery. Much of the profit from said bakery would go to help upkeep the dojo. Any young men or women who wished to study martial arts at the dojo were welcome to earn their tuition through work at the bakery once they were old enough.</p><p>The idea had been a success. Kyo and Tohru moved into a home right outside of the Sohma estate, near two vacant buildings which they had converted into the new dojo and bakery. The furnishing and interior construction processes hadn't taken long. Both businesses were open and running after only three months, and they already had many students enrolled and people applied.</p><p>The work was simple enough for Kyo and Tohru to maintain without too much hassle, and their flexible jobs with their many willing and hardworking employees left the newlyweds with much long-desired time to themselves. They also had plenty of time to spend time with their family, gush over the new baby Ai, and daydream about starting their own family.</p><p>Kyo and Tohru spent most of their mornings at the bakery, interacting with the students only a few years younger than they. The couple was pleased with the bright teenagers they met who were eager to work with them, and it was almost like they were already building a family of their own at the bakery and the dojo. Other mornings Kyo would spend at the dojo, teaching just as he wished. When he wasn't there, Kazuma and Kunimitsu were happy to take over the work. Tohru liked to drop off snacks and talk with the kids before and after training. They absolutely adored her. On weekends, the two got a break from all their work. The students took care of all that needed to be done at the bakery on the shortened weekend hours, and Kazuma assured Kyo and Tohru that he could take care of the dojo himself on those less busy days.</p><p>Things were working out wonderfully, and Tohru couldn't believe how fortunate she was. She looked forward to seeing the kids from the dojo who worked at the bakery, which Kyo had named the Onigiri, in honor of a conversation they had had long ago. Life couldn't have been going more smoothly, and they had only one more dream yet to be fulfilled.</p><p>One morning in early May, she stood shaking in the bathroom, a positive pregnancy test in her hands. It was finally happening. She was going to have a baby. She would be a mother. Kyo would be a father.</p><p>She practically bounced at the thought. She would get to tell Kyo! Oh, how overjoyed he would be! Although he didn't often express his wishes aloud, Tohru knew that one of his deepest ones was to have children of his own, and raise them as his father Kazuma raised him. Tohru had experienced the best year of her life bring married to Kyo, and their lives were about to get even better. </p><p>She ran her finger over the test, her heart bursting with warmth. She set the stick on the counter, moving her hands to rest over her belly. There was really a baby in there, huh? Her child. Kyo's child! He would be home soon. She knew she would tell him as soon as he arrived. She just couldn't hold in a surprise as wonderful as this! A baby. Their baby!</p><p>She sat restless in the living room for over an hour, waiting for her beloved Kyo to get home. When he finally did, she left up from her seat and beamed as he shut the door behind him.</p><p>Kyo barked out an amused laugh over the eagerness of his wife. "Tohru!" he exclaimed as he set down his things. "You look so happy. Did something good happen?"</p><p>"Kyo!" she shouted, her chest constricting with excitement and overflowing emotion. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant, Kyo! We're going to have a baby!"</p><p>Kyo's jaw nearly hit the floor. He gaped at Tohru as she laughed and laughed, tears falling from her eyes. His shocked expression soon transformed into an overjoyed smile, his eyes beginning to well with tears of his own. </p><p>"Tohru!" He ran to her and picked her up by the waist, swinging her around as they laughed and whooped. He set her down and squeezed her tightly to his chest, kissing her with every ounce of love in his being. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed as they broke apart. "I'm going to be a dad!"</p><p>Tohru pulled his face back to hers for another kiss. "Yes!" she gasped, trembling with delight. "You're going to be the best dad!"</p><p>"I love you, Tohru. I love you so much," Kyo expressed, breathless. </p><p>"I love you, too," Tohru said, taking his hands in hers. She moved them to her stomach, laying them there. "Meet your daddy, baby."</p><p>Kyo let out a soft sob as he fell to his knees, overcome with emotion. "Hi," he said, his voice breaking. "I love you. Oh, I love you." He pressed his lips to her stomach and wept with joy. </p><p>Tohru ran her fingers through his orange hair. "I wonder if the baby will look like you," she said thoughtfully, smiling gently.</p><p>Kyo stood back up, shaking his head and laughing to himself. "If this baby looks anything at all like you, he or she is going to be absolutely beautiful."</p><p>Tohru giggled, wrapping her arms around Kyo's waist. "And probably a little scatterbrained."</p><p>Kyo smiled at that. "He or she will hate leeks."</p><p>"And will have the most beautiful eyes."</p><p>"Our baby will be the kindest, most compassionate little thing."</p><p>Tohru kissed the bottom of his jaw. "Any son or daughter of yours will have a heart as just as beautiful."</p><p>"Your child will have a soul just as loving," Kyo added, kissing her nose.</p><p>Tohru hummed in content. "Our child, Kyo."</p><p>"I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now," Kyo confessed in a teary voice. </p><p>Tohru wiped the tears from her husband's face. "When do you think we should tell everyone?"</p><p>Kyo sniffled, putting his hands over hers. "Well, people usually wait a little while before doing that, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Usually a couple months."</p><p>Kyo laughed. "I don't think I can keep this a secret that long!"</p><p>"You'll be able to," Tohru said with a smile, throwing her arms around his neck. "The time will be here before you know it. We'll have a dinner at the main house and break the news to everybody." A thought came to her and she gasped. "Oh, Kyo! Think of how happy your father is going to be!"</p><p>Kyo's smile changed into a massive beam. He cupped Tohru's face in his hands. "I can't wait!" They kissed again, a forever enclosed in a moment.</p><p>They broke apart when Tohru's stomach growled. "Oh, my," she said through a giggle. "I haven't even started on dinner yet. I guess I was too excited about telling you the news."</p><p>"Don't worry," he said, gazing at his wife lovingly. "I'll take care of it tonight."</p><p>"Oh, Kyo, can't we do it together?"</p><p>He smiled, and the way he continued to look at her made Tohru's heart melt. "Even better, love."</p><p>They made their way to the kitchen, hand in hand, discussing what kind of food they should prepare for the night. It was better than Tohru could've ever dreamed of. Who could have guessed that she would bounce back from the tragedies in her life? How could anyone have known that she would have been able to fall in love with the most caring, lovely, and precious man in the world, and be loved right back? Who knew that a simple stroll to the kitchen, hand in hand with her husband, framed her happiest memory yet?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since Tohru had told Kyo of their pregnancy, and he was still filled with the euphoria of it. He was going to be a dad, and Tohru, his precious Tohru, was going to be at his side.</p><p>They sat at the breakfast table that morning, discussing names for their child. It had been the topic of a few conversations before, and although they knew they had much time to come, they wanted a name to call their little child as soon as possible. Although they had discussed pretty generic names with lovely sounds and such, Kyo knew the names that were really on Tohru's heart. He just wanted her to say them aloud, telling him what she really wished.</p><p>"Kyo," she said, setting her hands on the table as she looked up at him. "I think I know what I want to name our baby, if- if it's okay with you, of course!" she added fretfully, looking away and waving her hands like Kyo didn't have to comply with her ideas.</p><p>But of course he wanted to. She was the most important thing to him in the world. He would be more than happy to please her in any way he could, especially in this way. And also, if his hunch was right, one of those names would hold special meaning to him, too.</p><p>"Tohru, do you want to name the baby after one of your parents?"</p><p>Tohru's head snapped back up in shock. "You knew?"</p><p>"Of course I knew!" Kyo laughed. "And I think that's a great idea. Katsuya for a boy, Kyoko for a girl."</p><p>Tohru clasped her hands in front of her chest excitedly. "Yes! Oh, thank you, Kyo! I'm so happy!"</p><p>Kyo smiled. "Yeah. I'm happy, too."</p><p>The two finished up their meal. As they were cleaning, up, Tohru said, "Oh! Kyo, I almost forgot to tell you. Hana-chan asked me if I would be able to visit her next week. I know it's last minute, but Hana-chan found a good deal on tickets for a flight for me to visit her and her fiancé. They live eight hours away on those American Hawaiian islands, and now seems like a good time. I was wondering if you'd be able to handle things here if I went to visit them for the week."</p><p>Kyo blinked at her with concern. "Are you sure you'll be okay? What about the morning sickness?"</p><p>"It's manageable," Tohru said truthfully. "And it's gotten better since I've been on the medication Hatori-san prescribed to me last week. I'll be alright. And if anything bad were to happen to me there, I'd have Hana-chan to take care of me."</p><p>Kyo nodded, casting one more anxious glance at his wife. "I guess that's true... Fine. Are you going to tell her about the baby?"</p><p>Tohru nodded her head happily. "Yes! And I thought we could announce it to everyone once I got back. I'll be nearly two months along then."</p><p>Kyo dried his hands on a towel and hugged Tohru to his side. "Sounds good. When do you plan to leave?"</p><p>"Two days from now. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yes. I hope you have fun." He pecked a kiss on her forehead and moved his hand over her belly. "Not showing yet, huh?"</p><p>"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, giggling. "It's been five weeks! Of course I'm not!"</p><p>Kyo sighed, shaking his head, a wistful smile on his face. "I know, I know. I'm just getting impatient already."</p><p>On Tohru's day of departure, Kyo dropped her off at the airport. "Call me as soon as you get there, okay?"</p><p>Tohru took his hand and kissed him. "Of course, love. Call me if you need anything."</p><p>He pressed his forehead to hers. "I miss you already. Take care of yourself."</p><p>Tohru giggled. "I'll be fine, Kyo. Love you!" She gave him one last hug and kiss, then turned toward her terminal, pulling her suitcase behind her.</p><p>Kyo went back to his car to drive home, the heel of his hand pressed tightly to his head. He wasn't feeling so well. In fact, he felt similar to the times he used to feel ill before storms and such. He had hesitated to tell Torhu, though. He had actually felt off since the previous morning, but if Tohru had found out, she would've never left to see Hanajima. Tohru took even the simplest illnesses, like colds, very seriously. Kyo didn't blame her for it, of course. Her own father had died from one. But Kyo would not let her worry over something that she didn't need to. If he started feeling worse, Hatori could prescribe him something.</p><p>He swallowed down the nausea as he drove home. It really wasn't so bad. All he had to do that day was do some check-ins at the bakery and the dojo, and then he could rest the rest of the day away.</p><p>Come afternoon, the nausea and aches had died down, much to Kyo's satisfaction. The same thing had happened the night before, allowing him a good night's sleep, though the pain had been more tolerable the previous day. Tohru called him right on schedule, telling him she'd arrived safely, and Hanajima had come to pick her up and drive her to her house. He didn't begin to worry about himself until he felt the burning itch creeping up his back. He figured he may as well visit Hatori, because at the very least, he was probably going to have some trouble sleeping that night.</p><p>It was odd, being able to visit the main estate so freely. Though some of the maids and other staff still eyed him warily, he never encountered any trouble, and many others were there to welcome him with a smile. He often would see someone he knew, or even one of the previous zodiac members. Absentmindedly, he remembered that Momiji was home from school on a break. He wondered if he would see the rascal at some point during the week.</p><p>He had called Hatori before he left, telling him that he would be coming, and just explaining his symptoms. Hatori had told him not to worry. He would take a look, but it was most likely something that would pass over quickly.</p><p>"Hatori?" Kyo called out when he reached Hatori's office as he slid the door open. "I'm coming in."</p><p>Hatori stood to greet him, pushing his work on his desk aside. "Ah, Kyo. Come. I'll take a look at you in the medical room." He led Kyo to the adjoining room, instructing him to take a seat on the bed and remove his shirt. As he pressed his stethoscope to Kyo's chest, he asked some of the questions he had asked Kyo of earlier on the phone. "What have been your symptoms the past couple of days? In detail, please."</p><p>"Well, yesterday, my head was aching a bit, and I felt a little sick to my stomach, but the feelings passed by evening. I've felt those things again today, worse this time, and then I got this rash up my back, which burns and itches. And I've just started getting chills, and I think I'm feeling more tired than I should be. I think I've just worked myself a little sick. Tohru and I spent all day yesterday packing and preparing for her trip, and as happy as we've been, I have been stressing a little more than usual, you know, about Tohru and the baby."</p><p>As Hatori inspected Kyo's rash, he said, "Well, it is odd to get a rash after a flu, but by the way you're telling me things, it looks like your fever is still yet to come. However, you don't need to worry. I have some medication for the fever, which looks to be about to hit you within a few hours, and I have some cream that will help the rash. You've been pretty healthy, so I'd expect the fever, should one come on tonight, to break in a day or two. I'd then suggest another day to put aside to recover from the fatigue." He stepped back around to face Kyo, handing him his shirt back to put on. "You said Tohru was on a trip this week?" Kyo nodded. "Then I would suggest you go to stay with someone until this passes over. Perhaps Yuki? You know he's got his own home now in the estate, too." Hatori smirked. "It will be just like old times."</p><p>Kyo sighed. "Damn rat."</p><p>Hatori walked over to the cabinet where the medicines were stored. "There aren't that many other options, unless you want to stay here, but I don't suppose that'd be the most quiet or comfortable option. It's up to you. I just think it's practical because Yuki doesn't have a wife or children living with him yet. It will be nice and peaceful there, and no matter what he says, he can handle looking after you for a day or two, at least for Tohru's sake."</p><p>"Don't tell Tohru!" Kyo blurted out in a panic.</p><p>Hatori looked over his shoulder with a confused squint. "I wasn't going to. I'll see to you getting your medications, then that someone delivers you safely to Yuki's place. That's all."</p><p>"Harii!"</p><p>Kyo jumped at the sudden exclamation, scowling as Momiji poked his blond head into the room, smiling ear to ear. "Ah! Wunderbar! Kyo's here, too!" After a closer look, Momiji's grin turned into a frown. "Oh no. Are you sick?"</p><p>"Momiji! Don't do that!" Kyo scolded him, irritated. "You're gonna kill someone someday doing that! What, you don't know how to knock?"</p><p>Momiji pouted. "Aren't you glad to see me? It's been so long!"</p><p>"Momiji, please don't bother my patients," Hatori said.</p><p>"Sorry, Harii. What's the matter Kyo?"</p><p>"He's getting sick," Hatori answered for him, bagging the medications. "Don't make him sicker." His expression changed as a thought came to mind. "Actually, Momiji, would you mind seeing that Kyo gets to Yuki's house? He'll be staying there. Tohru's away."</p><p>"Aww, she is?" Momiji said disappointedly. "Oh well, hopefully I'll see her soon enough before I have to go back. Okay, Kyo! Let's get you to Yuki's."</p><p>"You know where you're going?" Hatori made sure.</p><p>"Ja! I just went to see Haru and Rin. Haru told me where Yuki lives now."</p><p>"Good." Hatori handed the bag to Momiji.</p><p>When Kyo stood, he tried not to appear shocked by how much Momiji was still growing. The guy was as tall as him! He made the comment as they were on their way to Yuki's place. "You're growing like a weed."</p><p>"Genau! Momo said so, too!"</p><p>Kyo watched Momiji closely at that. "So, how're things going with her?"</p><p>"Ah, gut, gut!"</p><p>"No, really."</p><p>Momiji's smile turned into a wistful one. "No, I actually think things are going well. I find times to visit her often when I come home. Just last year, I got pretty close with her and Okaa-san, and that wasn't even my doing. They like me, Kyo. They want me to be happy, they want to include me. It's almost like... I get to be a part of their family again."</p><p>"What about your old man?"</p><p>"I'm sure Okaa-san talks about me with him on occasion, but there's not much he can do about that. I haven't seen him since graduation last year. I know he never wanted me around her and Momo, fearing that if Okaa-san were to ever find out I was her son, she would have a nervous breakdown, and I don't want that to happen, either. But Momo… Momo's twelve now. She's old enough to think for herself and to keep things to herself. I'm going to tell her soon, Kyo. I'm going to tell her everything." We stop in front of a house- Yuki's house. "Ah! We're here!" He knocks and calls out, "Yuki! It's me!"</p><p>Yuki, taking his sweet old time, doesn't come to the door until about a minute later. He frowns in confusion when he sees that it's us. "Kyo? M-Momiji? You're here? What's going on?"</p><p>"Kyo is sick. Tohru's away. He's staying with you," Momiji says chipperly, summing it up.</p><p>"Wh-What? No," Yuki says, looking flustered.</p><p>"Look," Kyo said unhappily, "I'm as ticked as you about this. But there's not many other places for me to go."</p><p>Yuki studied him skeptically. "Well..." His expression turned to one of something close to concern. "My gosh. Are you shaking? You look really pale."</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p><p>Momiji pressed the back of his hand to Kyo's forehead. "Kyo! You're burning up!" He took Kyo by the wrist and pulled him past Yuki inside. "You're just gonna have to deal with it, Yuki."</p><p>"I- Okay, fine," Yuki gave in, shutting the door behind them. "There's a guest room to your left, Momiji, put him in there."</p><p>"I can get there myself, you know," Kyo snapped.</p><p>"Okay, cranky-pants," Momiji said with a shrug. "Whatever you say." He hustled Kyo into bed, then took a look at the medications Hatori had put in the bag. "Okay, Kyo, you gotta take this one now, and... oh. This is an ointment or something. You got a rash?"</p><p>"On my back," Kyo groaned.</p><p>"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Momiji winced. He took a look at his watch. "Yikes! I'm late to meet Haru for dinner! Yuki, can you finish things up with Kyo?"</p><p>Yuki took one look at the ointment and medicine Momiji passed off to him, then one look at Kyo. "Disgusting."</p><p>"Thanks!" Momiji chirped, patting him on the shoulder. "I've got to go now. Feel better, Kyo!" And with that, he was gone.</p><p>"I'll be right back," Yuki said, leaving the room. Kyo half expected the jerk not to come back, but sure enough, he returned minutes later with a cool washcloth and a glass of water. He gave Kyo a dose of the medicine for the fever, then frowned at the small tin of cream. "Why me?"</p><p>"Tohru doesn't know," Kyo said. "You know how she gets when we get sick. She's on a trip to see creepy waves girl. I don't want her coming home over something like this. Please. Can't you deal with this for her sake?"</p><p>Yuki sighed, giving in. "You're right. I certainly wouldn't want to worry Tohru. Alright, let's get this over with."</p><p>When the medication was administered, and Kyo was feeling more or less comfortable, Yuki left Kyo alone to sleep.</p><p>When Yuki was gone, Kyo laughed quietly to himself. Tohru would never have believed it in a hundred years unless she had seen this play out for herself. It was certainly going to be one of the most interesting stories that he would never be telling her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuki checked on Kyo throughout the night and during a regular schedule throughout the next day. He had called Shishou to tell him that Kyo was unwell and would need someone to take care of the bakery and dojo without his help for a few days. </p><p>Kyo slept until noon the next day, when he woke up asking Yuki for more water. He seemed to have slept through the delirious stages of the fever, and by the evening of that day, it had broken, much to Yuki's relief. He wasn't much of a caretaker.</p><p>Hatori had called to check in right after the fever had broken. Yuki was pleased to tell him that Kyo was doing better, and after resting the next day, would probably be able to return to his own home.</p><p>The morning after, though Kyo said he felt fatigued, he appeared much better, and he said he didn't feel as sick anymore.</p><p>"Would it be okay for me to go see Machi today?" Yuki asked his cousin, who had planted himself down on the couch to watch some television as he ate his breakfast.</p><p>"Yeah," Kyo said with a shrug. "I'll be fine." After a pause, he added, "Thanks."</p><p>Yuki called Machi, letting her know that their date was still on. He met her at the park, and waved when she spotted him.</p><p>"You look tired, Yuki," she commented after they had hugged.</p><p>"I am tired," Yuki confessed with a nod. "Kyo got sick and had to spend a couple nights at my place. Tohru's away this week."</p><p>Machi narrowed her eyes. "Is he doing better now? Is it really okay for you to be here?"</p><p>"Yeah. Kyo looked fine this morning, walking around, eating, just a little tired. I think he'll go home by tonight."</p><p>"Good." She looked at him and her lips perked into the smile that always made Yuki tumble apart. He knew he would do anything for this girl. He leaned down to kiss her, running his fingers through her hair as she cradled his face with her hands. </p><p>"Woo-wee! Get it!"</p><p>Yuki and Machi snapped their heads in the direction of the all-too-familiar annoyance in their lives.</p><p>"K-Kakeru!" Machi shrieked. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Manabe Kakeru, hand in hand with his fiancée Komaki, tipped his head in greeting. "At your service, little sister of mine. We were simply wondering if you two could use a double date today?"</p><p>Yuki crossed his arms, casting a glare his best friend's way. "How'd you even know we'd be here?"</p><p>Kakeru laughed. "Machi is reeeally loud when she talks on the phone."</p><p>Machi turned beet red at this. "I- I am not."</p><p>"You kind of are," Yuki poked at her with a little grin of his own.</p><p>"Okay, whatever," Machi said, shaking her head. "Kakeru, you've really worn me out to my last nerve, but..." She looked back at Yuki. "I suppose a double date couldn't be too bad."</p><p>"Yes!" Kakeru pumped his fist in the air, then looked at Komaki with glee. "See? I told you they would say yes!"</p><p>"I'm also sure they would've said yes if you'd just asked them instead of pulling me here to try and surprise them," Komaki said, putting her hands on her hips with a gentle laugh. </p><p>Kakeru shrugged. "This was was better."</p><p>Komaki smiled back. "It doesn't matter. I'm all in if there's meat involved."</p><p>Kakeru beamed jovially. "That's right. My little meat angel." They met for a kiss.</p><p>Machi groaned aloud. "Can we go now?"</p><p>"I wish I had the ability to catcall and embarrass them back," Yuki murmured to her, "but I literally do not have the capability, and I am seriously regretting it right now."</p><p>"Honestly, me, too," Machi agreed. "Let's go." She linked arms with him and leaned her head against his arm. "We're going!" she called back louder.</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Kakeru called back. "Thanks for treating us, Yunyun!"</p><p>Yuki gritted his teeth. "I never- That moron." </p><p>Their date was enjoyable. Yuki always found some of his best days to be the ones spent with Machi and Kakeru. Even though he didn't want to end the fun, he did feel like he should be getting home soon, just to make sure that Kyo was doing alright. He told his friends so, kissed Machi goodbye, and went on his way. </p><p>"Kyo, I'm back," Yuki announced when he stepped inside. He found his cousin on the couch in the living room. "Have you eaten lunch yet? I'll-" he paused, taking a closer look at Kyo, who had appeared better that morning. "Hey, you don't look too good. Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm- I'll be fine," Kyo responded weakly, turning away. "I'll eat later."</p><p>"O-Okay," Yuki stuttered uncertainly. "Just... tell me if you need anything, then."</p><p>Yuki busied himself with tending his garden out back for the next hour, that is, until he heard the scream sound from inside the house. Without hesitation, Yuki leapt up, sprinted to the door, threw it open and shouted, "Kyo?!" his heart pounding. Rushing to the living room, he found it empty. "Kyo, answer me!"</p><p>He heard a frightened groan sound from the bathroom down the hall. Yuki ran, shouting as he went. "Kyo, I'm coming in!" He slid open the door to find his cousin slouched against the wall, horror painted across his face. Blood dribbled from his mouth, and he coughed, spraying it against the floor. Kyo whimpered and trembled, and Yuki froze, about to faint. "SHIGURE!" he screamed, calling for his previous guardian out of habit, but no one came to his rescue. He was grown now, he lived alone, and the idea had never frightened him more. "Damn it!"</p><p>"Blood," Kyo gasped, just as disturbed as Yuki. "Yuki, why is there so much blood?" he cried, shaking. Yuki saw that Kyo had thrown up, a bloody mess in itself in the toilet. He fought to keep consciousness. Yes, he was terrified as hell, but Kyo needed him right now. He watched, horrified, as Kyo's eyes began to droop. "Hey, stop that! I- I need to call Hatori! D-Don't fall asleep! I'll be right back!"</p><p>Yuki nearly tripped over his own feet running to the kitchen where the phone was. He yanked the phone from the receiver, then frantically dialed the number. He knew it well, as Shigure made him memorize it, back when Yuki would still have life-threatening asthma attacks. He still needed to call Hatori from time and time again, and he thanked the gods that the number was engrained into his mind for those reasons. Hatori answered the call. "Hello? Sohma Hatori's office."</p><p>"Hatori!" Yuki yelped, fighting to keep his breathing under control. He couldn't fall into an attack now, not now. "Please, you have to-" he gasped, fighting for breath, "-come quick! Oh, please! It's- It's Kyo, please! I don't know what- what to- do! Blood, Hatori, there's so much- and- and-" He clutched at his chest, unable to go on.</p><p>"Yuki, breathe!" Hatori instructed him. "Is there anyone else with you?"</p><p>"No!" Yuki shrieked, panicking.</p><p>"I'll be right there, and I'll bring help, okay? Do you have your inhaler with you?"</p><p>"No- I- It's in my- I can't-"</p><p>"I'm getting off the phone to call Shigure, understand? I'm coming to help you both. Just wait a minute, I'll be there. Try to calm yourself, and help Kyo if you can." The phone clicked off. Yuki sank to the floor, wheezing. This certainly wasn't the worst attack he'd ever had, but the panic was blinding him.  He could hardly breathe. Kyo needed him, and he was completely useless, freaking out like this. Why wouldn't his stupid body cooperate?" He gasped, trying to draw in breath, desperate to calm himself down, but his chest only seemed to constrict tighter and tighter. If he could just get to his bedroom...</p><p>"Yuki!" Yuki heard footsteps pound as the front door slip open. Yuki looked up to see Hatori and Shigure at the entrance to the kitchen, breathing heavily, like they'd run all the way there.</p><p>"Where's Kyo?" Hatori demanded, medical bag at his side. Shigure dropped to the floor next to Yuki, an inhaler in his hands.</p><p>"Ba-Bathroom."</p><p>Hatori hurried that way.</p><p>Shigure knelt next to Yuki, bringing the mouthpiece to Yuki's lips, rubbing Yuki's back as he pushed the top to administer the spray. "Go on, Yuki, take a deep breath for me." Yuki did as instructed, and Shigure repeated the process until Yuki had his breathing more or less under control. He slumped in exhaustion, the attack taking its toll. </p><p>"Haa-san, what's going on?" Shigure shouted back to Hatori, hoisting Yuki to his feet. Yuki leaned against Shigure, but managed to keep his footing.</p><p>"I need to get Kyo to the medical room!" Hatori responded. "Kureno should be here with the car in just a minute!" Hatori emerged back into the kitchen, Kyo held in his arms, barely conscious. </p><p>"Yuki," Shigure asked, "can you stand? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes," Yuki said softly, ashamed that he had ended up being more trouble than help. If he had only gotten control over himself, he probably could've had Kyo halfway to Hatori's by now.</p><p>Shigure took Kyo from Hatori's arms just as they heard the beep from Kureno's car out front. The three rushed to the door and hustled into the car, as careful of Kyo as they could be.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Yuki asked worriedly as Kureno started the quick drive over. </p><p>"He has conflicting symptoms," Hatori explained carefully, looking back over at Kyo, still draped in Shigure's arms. "The blood in the vomit could equate to a liver problem long developed, but that wouldn't make sense considering his past health. And there are no explanations to it that correspond to rash, fever, and such deliriousness and pain that he's experiencing. I'm going to need to go through family records at the office. Unless Kyo's developed something unique, which is highly unlikely, it's probably something Sohma genetic. Our records go back centuries, so it may take a while."</p><p>They pulled up to the medical office portion of the estate in nearly no time, and Shigure brought Kyo back to the medical bed, Yuki and Kureno at his side. Kyo was more awake then, but still looked scared out of his mind.</p><p>"Keep him calm," Hatori instructed the them. "He may vomit again. Fetch me if there's any big problems. I'll be right in my office, and I'll be back as quickly as possible."</p><p>"Is there anything I can do?" Kureno asked nervously, casting an anxious glance Kyo's way.</p><p>"I'm sure the rest of us can handle things here. There's not much we can do, for now," Hatori answered. "I appreciate your help." With that, he shut the door to his office behind him.</p><p>"Yuki, you should sit," Kureno suggested, noticing Yuki's trembling. "I'm glad I could be of some help. Call me again if you need anything." And he, too, was on his way.</p><p>"Kyo, how are you feeling?" Shigure asked.</p><p>"Crappy," Kyo groaned in answer. "What- What happened?"</p><p>"We're not really sure yet. Haa-san should be back soon and tell us, though."</p><p>"-think something's wrong?" a voice sounded down the hall. Footsteps sounded like they were approaching the medical room.</p><p>"Didn't you hear all that?" a deeper voice responded. "Just making sure."</p><p>The door opened to reveal Momiji and Hatsuharu, blinking in concern. Their eyes shifted to see Kyo on the bed, his shirt still bloody, his face pale.</p><p>"Kyo!" Momiji shrieked, rushing to the bed. "Oh, what happened? Did he get worse?"</p><p>"We don't really know what happened," Yuki responded softly, swallowing down his own bile.</p><p>Haru rushed to Yuki's side, checking him over. "Hey, you okay? You don't look well. Did you have an attack?"</p><p>Yuki nodded. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. </p><p>He and Shigure tried to explain the situation as well as they could to Hatsuharu and Momiji. Kyo listened, worry and pain across his worn face. And they waited. They waited for what seemed like forever. Kyo had to throw up again, and the results were nearly as messy as the first time. Haru held the trash can, and Shigure put his hand on Kyo's back. Kyo flinched from the touch. The rash was probably still afflicting him, too. Momiji stood to the side, biting his lip in worry. </p><p>After what must've been almost an hour, Hatori finally returned, documents in his hands, a desolate, hopeless expression on his usually stoic face.</p><p>"What? What is it?" Yuki asked in a frenzy, shooting up from his chair.</p><p>Hatori looked at him, his eyes dull. "I found something. And I have some bad news."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is it?" Kyo asked anxiously, haunted by the look on Hatori's face. "What's wrong with me?"</p><p>Hatori looked back down at his documents, his face forlorn. "I found two cases identical to yours in the Sohma family history. Both of them were Cats of the zodiac before you. The first case dates about two centuries ago, and the second one, about ninety. After the repeat case, the Sohmas named it the disease of the Cat."</p><p>"But- But I'm not the Cat anymore," Kyo protested, his stomach turning uncomfortably.</p><p>"While that may be so," Hatori explained,  "you still carry the Cat DNA, even if you aren't possessed by the spirit anymore."</p><p>"What happened to them?" Yuki cut in. "The Cats with this... disease."</p><p>"Their symptoms were much like Kyo's have been these past few days," Hatori said, glancing over the files. "Their first symptoms were aches in the head and stomach. By the second day, they'd developed rashes, and began to get fevers, which lasted for a couple days and broke. After that came vomiting blood. Their conditions continued to decline. Hacking coughs, more blood, bloating, severe internal pain, muscle atrophy. Over the course of two weeks, their body systems declined, their bodies thinned out, and they became weaker and weaker until their hearts stopped, and the disease killed them near the end of their second week of illness. No cure was ever found."</p><p>A horrified, agonizing silence filled the room. No one moved. No one hardly did so much as breathe. Kyo's jaw went slack. Dread filled him to his very core. No. This couldn't be. This had to be some kind of mistake. Those were the wrong documents Hatori had found. Kyo wasn't dying. He wasn't. He was only a little sick. A small, choked laugh escaped his throat. "No. No, you're wrong. You're wrong. I'm- I'm not dying."</p><p>"No..." Momiji whimpered, his voice breaking. "No."</p><p>Hatsuharu stalked over to Hatori. He snatched the papers from the Sohma doctor's hands and hissed, "Don't be stupid." He looked down at the files and read. As he read, his face fell. He shuffled through the documents, the horror growing more and more evident as his brow furrowed. "No. No way. This can't- This can't be..." He let go of the papers, and they fluttered to the floor. </p><p>Kyo's denial was beginning to turn into a gnawing sense of crushing dread. It was as if his very soul understood what was happening to him. He wasn't going to be recovering from this. The thought took hold of him. He began to hyperventilate. "Tohru! Tohru- I need- I need Tohru."</p><p>"Two weeks?" Yuki mumbled. "That's it? Then what does he have left? Nine days? Ten?"</p><p>Momiji sobbed, sliding down the wall, slumping on the floor.</p><p>"Haa-san," Shigure said, his voice rough, "try to get Tohru-kun on the phone."</p><p>"Will she be awake?" Yuki asked anxiously. "You said she's in Hawaii, right? What's the time difference?"</p><p>Hatori thought for a moment. "It's probably ten o' clock at night there now. She should be awake. We'll make sure she answers."</p><p>Shigure looked back to Kyo. "Kyo-kun, do you- do you want to tell her?"</p><p>Kyo shook his head, his tears spilling. "No. No- I can't. But- But I need to talk to her. Now."</p><p>"Okay, then," Shigure replied, his voice low. "Then who-"</p><p>"I will," Yuki announced unexpectedly, his hands balled into fists, his teeth gritted as he blinked back tears. "I want her to hear it from me."</p><p>"Yuki, are you sure?" Hatori asked seriously.</p><p>"Yes. But could you all maybe, um, I don't know-"</p><p>"We'll leave you be. Call us back in when you're ready. Hatori and Shigure walked out of the room. Haru helped Momiji to his feet, who was still gasping with cries, and they followed. Kyo and Yuki were the only ones left in the room. </p><p>The silence scared Kyo. His hands shook. What would happen to Tohru? Their baby? A sob built in his throat. Was he really going to die? He couldn't leave Tohru alone! Certainly not now. His child- he wanted to meet his baby! He buried his face in his hands and wailed.</p><p>"Oh my gosh." Yuki collapsed in the chair next to the bed. "How are we- is this really- oh, no..." He hung his head, and they sat there for a few minutes before Yuki could finally ask, "Kyo, what's Tohru's phone number? I- I can't remember."</p><p>Kyo numbly recited it, overwhelmed with an agonized depression. This was not how things were supposed to turn out. This could not happen. He didn't want to die!</p><p>Yuki's hand shook as he held the phone. He took deep breaths in and out. And then Tohru answered. The line was loud enough for Kyo to hear Tohru's little voice on the other end. "Hello?"</p><p>"Tohru. It's- It's Yuki."</p><p>"Yuki-kun! Hello! Is something the matter? It's pretty late- Oh!" her laugh rang out. "I keep forgetting it's a different time over here! It's probably still afternoon where you are, right?"</p><p>"Um, yeah..."</p><p>"Yuki-kun? Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Tohru…" Yuki swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Tohru, I don't know what to say." His voice came out in barely a whisper.</p><p>"Yuki, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"</p><p>"T-Tohru, I'm going to need you to listen closely. You need to come home as soon as possible."</p><p>"Why? What's happened?" Tohru asked, her voice shrill. "Where's Kyo?"</p><p>"Kyo's sick, Tohru," Yuki said, gripping the seat of his chair. "He's really sick."</p><p>"Oh, no!" Tohru cried out worriedly. "Yes, yes, I'll be home as soon as I can. Is he okay?! Are you-"</p><p>"No! Tohru, please listen to me. He's not just sick. Hatori found some old Sohma records. This illness, it's only happened to Cats of the zodiac. And it's serious, Tohru. It killed all of them within two weeks."</p><p>"Wh-What? Yuki- Yuki, what are you saying?"</p><p>"Tohru, you need to come home now! Kyo's- Kyo's dying, and Hatori says he's only got a little more than a week left."</p><p>A wail of agony was heard from the other end of the line. Other concerned voices sounded, probably Saki and her fiancé. "Tohru, what's the matter?" Tohru continued to sob and cry out, and a male voice picked up and answered the phone with a heavy American accent. "Who is this? What's happened?"</p><p>"This is Sohma Yuki, I'm with Tohru's husband. He's gotten deathly ill, and he's not- he's not going to make it. We need Tohru home as fast as you can manage. And if you could... If you could let her know Kyo wants to talk to her..."</p><p>"Oh gosh, yes, yes, of course."</p><p>Unintelligible conversation was heard from the other side of the line. Tohru's cries quieted as she picked up the phone once more. "Kyo? Kyo?" Yuki handed the phone to his cousin, who brought it to his ear, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>"Love, love, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here," he struggled out, trying to calm her down.</p><p>"Kyo!" She groaned aloud. "Is it true? Tell me it isn't true!"</p><p>He took a shaking breath and sobbed. "It's true."</p><p>His heart broke a hundredfold as he listened to her cries. "Tohru. Come home. I need you."</p><p>"I'm leaving now!" she exclaimed, gasping through her cries. "Darling, hold on, I'll be with you soon. I love you so much, you hear me?!"</p><p>"Tohru, be careful," Kyo pleaded. Things were awful enough as they were. If anything should happen to her and the baby... "Please, Tohru, don't do anything rash. You must be more careful than ever. I love you both. Stay safe."</p><p>"Yes, of course. Kyo, I love you. I'll be there as soon as possible."</p><p>"I love you, too, Tohru." With that, the line went dead. He dropped the phone on the bed, and everything was still again.</p><p>Yuki stared at him in horror. "Kyo… what did you mean... you love them both? Did you- is she..."</p><p>Kyo began to weep in despair. "Our child. She-She's pregnant."</p><p>"Oh, Kyo…" Yuki's own tears fell at that moment. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I-I wanted this so badly," Kyo cried, his tears dripping onto the sheets. "I wanted to be a father, to have children. I wanted- I wanted to wake up with her every morning, make breakfast, dote on the kids, see my father, brag about my family- and- and what now?! This isn't fair, it isn't fair..."</p><p>Yuki moved from his chair to sit on the bed next to Kyo. When he put his arm around him, Kyo bent to the touch, falling against Yuki's shoulder in a bout of sobs. </p><p>"My Tohru-" his body shook through his cries "-My poor Tohru…" He looked up at Yuki in desperation. "If I do die, you have to take care of her. Don't leave her alone! Please, please, I'm so scared..."</p><p>"I won't leave her side," Yuki promised, his voice barely above a whisper. "And if not me, there will always be someone with her, I promise. I won't leave her, not until the day she asks me to. I swear it on my life."</p><p>They stayed like that, huddled together in their misery, for the majority of a half hour. Kyo pushed away from Yuki and doubled over when another wrenching pain grasped his stomach, and he dissolved into a coughing fit, more blood coming up with a sickening sound. All of his muscles tensed and burned as he hacked again, trying to dislodge the leftover phlegm from his throat. This time had been more painful than the last, and although the pain was dimming, his eyes still danced with red. What was happening to him?</p><p>"Hatori!" Yuki shrieked, flying out of the bed and staring at Kyo in terror.</p><p>Their family doctor rushed back in. He must've been in the office for the whole time, waiting. Dimly, through the open door, Kyo noticed that the others were still in there, too. Hatori retrieved a towel and went to Kyo's side, laying a hand on his hunched back, his other hand holding the towel to Kyo's mouth. </p><p>"Help me-" Kyo wheezed, his eyes wide with alarm. A shudder went through him, and his body seemed to relax.</p><p>"The fit has passed," Hatori told him. "You're going to be okay. Take a deep breath."</p><p>Momiji clung tightly to Haru's arm as they watched in shock. Yuki looked like he might throw up. Kyo squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to see any more of it all. It was like his own body was fighting against him, and he couldn't escape the turmoil. </p><p>"Kyo," Hatori addressed him, "do you think you'll be able to eat anything anytime soon?"</p><p>Kyo shook his head weakly. The mere thought of food made his stomach churn.</p><p>"I thought not," Hatori responded. "Kyo, we need to change you out of your clothes and replace the bedsheets, and then I'm going to administer you an IV. Yuki, would you help him out of his shirt and get him standing? Shigure, would you replace the bed sheets for me?"</p><p>The two nodded and did as they were told. Holding onto Yuki's shoulder, Kyo stood up from the bed with less trouble than he first expected. He raised his arms, and Yuki removed his soiled shirt for him.</p><p>"Kyo," Haru said, coming forward with Momiji still on his arm. "Should I go get Kazuma-san?"</p><p>Kyo felt his stomach drop. Shishou… As much as he didn't want his father plagued by knowing such a terrible thing as his son dying, Kyo felt like he needed him more than he ever had in his life. He nodded, not meeting Hatsuharu's eyes. The two of them left together.</p><p>Kyo lay back in the bed once the sheets were changed. He didn't like how weak he felt. He was supposed to be a protector, a support to his family, but now he was apparently dying, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.</p><p>Shigure regretfully apologized that he had to get home to Akito, but he said he would check in when he could.</p><p>Hatori set up the IV for Kyo and inserted the needle into his arm, then wrapping it. </p><p>They waited a painstakingly long half hour for his dad's arrival. When Kyo heard the pounding of footsteps their way, he was sure it was him.</p><p>The door was thrown open, and there stood Shishou, his eyes flooded with pain and panic. "Kyo!" He rushed to his son's side, wrapping him in his embrace. He continued to murmur his name, and his hand rested against the back of Kyo's head. Kyo didn't know when he had started crying, but soon, Shishou was calming him with soothing words, weeping tears of his own. Held tight to his Shishou's chest, it reminded Kyo of times when he was young and had scraped his knee, or had a bad day, or had a terrible nightmare. But this was different. This was no childish fear. This was his life coming to an end.</p><p>"Shishou," Kyo cried helplessly. "Shishou!"</p><p>"I'm here," his father told him softly, cradling him close. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." And Shishou held him, stroking his hair, telling his son just how much he loved him until Kyo fell into the silent lull of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru had never felt so hopeless in her life. Not when her mother died. Not when she learned of Kyo's confinement. Not even during those long months where she pored over how to possibly break the curse. This was her worst nightmare come true.</p><p>As Hana-chan and her fiancé Kai drove Tohru to the airport around midnight, Tohru willed herself to swallow back the panic. Kyo was right. It wasn't just her anymore. There was another little life growing inside her that needed to be protected, and she was the only one who could do that for her little baby. She rested her shaking hands on her tummy, rubbing it gently. </p><p>Hana-chan, next to Tohru, put her hand on Tohru's knee. "I love you, Tohru. We're going to do everything we can to get you a flight as soon as possible. You'll be with him soon, I promise."</p><p>As Kai-kun and Hana-chan asked the woman working the counter if there were any available tickets for the next flight to Japan, leaving in three hours, even though Tohru couldn't understand the English being spoken, she understood clearly the meaning when the lady shook her head with a sorry expression. Tohru felt her heart shatter, as the next flight scheduled to Japan from the island was two days away. Two days closer to Kyo's death. Two precious days she would lose. </p><p>Due to their tones, Hana-chan and Kai-kun were definitely begging the woman for help, explaining the situation, but the woman shook her head again, looking guilty and more sorry than ever.</p><p>"I- I'll be right back! Please, please keep trying!" Tohru exclaimed, hardly processing what she was about to do. Ignoring the calls of her friends, Tohru rushed in what she hoped was the direction of the gate of the flight she needed. The numbers and letters on the signs were simple enough for her to understand for directions. If there were no spots left, there must be something she could do for some kind of help. </p><p>Miraculously, she did find herself at the right gate. She saw people lounging about in chairs at the terminal, many of them asleep, especially those who were children. People milled about around her, all speaking in a language she didn't understand. Her tears fell as she accepted the truth. She wasn't going to see Kyo for days. There was nothing she could do. She had never felt more lost, more alone. </p><p>She began to sob, sinking into a chair. Her back rattled with cries, and she wound her arms around herself, rocking back and forth. </p><p>"Ojo-san?" A voice brought her out of her blinding despair. A young Japanese woman with long, curly hair, probably a few years older than Tohru, stood before her, blinking down in concern. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Out of formal habit, she almost said she was fine, as to not cause this kind woman any trouble, but given the circumstances, Tohru couldn't bring herself to. "No- No, I'm not."</p><p>"What's your name, dear?"</p><p>"S-Sohma Tohru."</p><p>"Sohma-san," she reached out and put her hand on Tohru's back warmly, "is there any way I can help you?"</p><p>"I don't know what to do!" Tohru cried, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's- It's my husband! He's gotten deathly ill, and he's going- going to die in about- in about a week! I need to get home now, but I don't- I don't have a ticket until this weekend, and there's none available for tonight, and I'm pregnant, and- and-"</p><p>"Shh, shh," the woman soothed, rubbing circles on Tohru's back until she was able to calm her erratic breathing. "There you go, just breathe, Sohma-san." The woman sighed, gazing at her in sympathy. "I'm so sorry to hear that. There is nothing I can say to make that better. That must be so frightening, and to- to be pregnant through all of that? I can't imagine. But, Sohma-san? I'm glad I found you. I think I can help." She smiled at Tohru gently. "I have a ticket for the 3 A.M. flight. I'm going home from a business trip, or at least, I thought I was. You obviously need this more than I do."</p><p>Tohru sobbed harder. Her mouth wanted to sputter formalities at this, try to argue that the woman didn't have to do this, but this was exactly what Tohru needed. This was her saving light in all this darkness. Her heart ached with gratefulness for this stranger who had just given her the world. "Thank you! Thank you..."</p><p>"Of course, sweetheart," said the kind woman, giving Tohru a hug. </p><p>"Wh-What's your name?" Tohru asked, bursting with thanks.</p><p>"Miyamoto Emica. I wish we were meeting under different circumstances, but I'm glad we did."</p><p>"I can't thank you enough, Miyamoto-san!" Tohru cried out, clasping her hands over one of Miyamoto-san's. </p><p>"Tohru! Tohru, there you are!" Hana-chan and Kai-kun jogged to meet her, looking distressed.</p><p>Tohru stood and ran into her friend's arms, and Hana-chan held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Tohru, we couldn't-" She stopped, seeing the woman with them. "Who are you?"</p><p>Miyamoto-san introduced herself again and explained what she'd done. The couple also glowed with gratefulness at the news, and they expressed their endless thanks. As the three of them went to a desk to pay some fees to do the ticket cancellations and name exchanges, Tohru sat back down, feeling better than before.</p><p>She looked down at her stomach, smiling. "There are some really kind people in this world, baby. Like that woman. Like your father. I'm going to raise you to be one of them," she said quietly. "You're going to bring joy to so many people."</p><p>When the time for the flight came, Tohru wished her friends and the woman goodbye, after exchanging contact information. They all wished Tohru well, and asked for frequent updates, whomever they were coming from. </p><p>As Hana-chan hugged her one last time, she murmured to Tohru, "As much as we want updates on Kyo, we want to hear how you are, too, whatever happens. You're just as important, and I love you." She pulled away and put a hand on Tohru's stomach. "And I want to be hearing about the little one, too, of course," she added with a smile.</p><p>It was an eight hour flight back home, and as anxious as Tohru was, she knew she had to sleep through it because she would not be getting much once she returned. Her body had no trouble with falling asleep, and she was out for the entire eight hour flight.</p><p>It was 6 A.M. in Japan when the flight landed. It took an hour to retrieve her luggage, and another hour to drive home via taxi. As much as she longed to call Hatori's office, she knew the family would have called her if there had been any drastic changes, and she would see Kyo soon enough, and being in person with him would be so much better than a telephone call.</p><p>Her taxi pulled up at the main estate, and after paying the driver and retrieving her luggage. She wanted to run to see Kyo, she was overcome with a bout of nausea from morning sickness. She didn't quite feel like she was going to throw up, but she needed to pause and wait for it to pass. Her mind was screaming at her to keep going, but her baby seemed to have other ideas.</p><p>"Tohru! Geht es dir gut?" </p><p>Tohru's head snapped up at the voice she had not heard in months. "Momiji-kun!" </p><p>He ran to her, enveloping her in his arms. He'd grown so much. He was as big as Kyo now. "Are you okay? You didn't look well." He stepped away, shocked by what he just said. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, of course you're not well. I shouldn't have said something so..." He sighed, shaking his head. He took her hand in his. "C'mon. Let's get you to him. He's been asking for you."</p><p>So Kyo hadn't told them yet. At least, not Momiji. Momiji thought she was feeling sick because... well, it was certainly plausible. Perhaps that was why she felt dizzy after all. She supposed there was really no way to tell. Her stomach swam with fear and stress. What was Kyo going to look like? Would he still look okay, like himself? Or would he look like a shell of what he used to be, the love of her life dwindling away to nothing... She shuddered, choking back a sob. That didn't matter anymore. She was going to be by his side through it all, no matter what.</p><p>When they reached the door to the medical room, Tohru found herself frozen. "Yuki, Harii, and Kazuma-san are with him right now," Momiji told her quietly. "I've been... around. Trying to clear my mind." He took both her hands and kissed her forehead affectionately. "I love you, Tohru. I'm here if you need anything." After an anxious look at the door, he turned to leave, pacing back down the hall.</p><p>Swallowing down her fear, Tohru slid the door open. So many explanations flooded her senses as she walked in, but only one really registered: Kyo's voice. "Tohru!"</p><p>"Kyo!" Tohru ran to him, and he shifted himself so that he was sitting up, his legs over the side of the bed. She fell into his arms, curling herself around him. He looked pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes, but he was still, unmistakably, Kyo. Her Kyo. Her world. She kissed him fervently, tears falling from her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh, darling." She vaguely noticed the others leaving to leave them alone together.</p><p>"Tohru, Tohru," he said over and over, his voice breaking. He held her close to him, and she could feel him shaking. The pieces of her heart broke further. </p><p>"Is this really happening?" she cried, looking up into his tearful eyes, those beautiful orange eyes she loved so much. "Is this real? Are you really going to- going to-"</p><p>Kyo nodded, his lower lip trembling. "Yes. I'm- I'm so sorry, Tohru. I'm so sorry."</p><p>They stayed in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity, their agony one and the same.</p><p>"Kyo," Tohru said after what felt like forever. "I'll be with you every moment. Until... until it happens."</p><p>Kyo nodded, kissing her damp cheek. "I vowed to love you and be with you for the rest of my life, even if it turns out to be shorter than expected. It's- It's my whole life, and it's yours."</p><p>"I'll love you even after that, Kyo," Tohru promised, breathing in his scent. He smelled like home.</p><p>"I know you will, my love. Thank you for loving me when no one else would."</p><p>Tears sprang back into Tohru's eyes. "Thank you for loving me when I couldn't see anything good anymore." She sniffled, snuggling close to him. "You loved me when I felt so alone. You were there when I was about to fall into a place so dark and horrible, I don't think I ever would've gotten out."</p><p>Kyo pulled her body close to his, facing her as they then lay nose to nose on the bed. "Yeah. I know that place. It was awful. But you pulled me out, Tohru. Thank goodness." He smiled, moving his hands to rest on her stomach. "How's our baby?"</p><p>"Our baby was missing you, I think," Tohru said, giggling a bit. It was almost like things were normal, talking that way. "Nearly threw up on the way here. Think he or she got a little excited."</p><p>Kyo laughed gently, rubbing Torhu's belly softly. "Oh yeah? Well listen here, Katsuya, Kyoko, whoever you are. I missed you, too. And I love you very much"</p><p>Tohru hummed contentedly, kissing Kyo. His lips were dry, and his face seemed a bit sunken, but she still found him as beautiful and wonderful as ever. He was her Kyo. Nothing was ever going to change that. In sickness or in health... This was sickness, all right. And it was worse than she ever could've imagined. But he was still next to her. She still had him. And she was going to hold on until the last second.</p><p>They lay there together, just gazing into each other's eyes. And it was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Tohru came home, she had spent the entirety of it by Kyo's side. When they weren't talking or simply relishing the fact that they could be with each other, she was understanding what was happening to him as the day went on, and he was, too. Yes, it was mortifying vomiting blood, and it was painful and frightening when his body would contort, as if his very organs wanted to kill him on a spontaneous basis. The fatigue wasn't helping much, either. He couldn't keep down any food, and was facing down the truth that was that he probably would never eat again. He'd never come home to the wonderful smell of his wife's cooking again. He would never again get to step into that little bakery of theirs and teach his employees how to knead the dough just right. He'd never get to see the smiling faces of the little children at the dojo again as he would square up and show them the right stances to copy. His heart ached as his mind ran through all of these things. He didn't want it to be over. He thought he had so much life left to live, and here he was, his life slipping away through his fingers.</p><p>Hatori and the others that knew of Kyo's illness and coming demise wasted no time informing the rest of the Sohma family. He had received many visitors that day. He nearly cried when a certain couple of people requested to see him.</p><p>In the room with him then were the two students who worked nearly every day at the Onigirii after training with him at the dojo, best friends Anzu-chan and Hoshi-kun. They were absolutely devastated when they learned the news from Kunimitsu, who was beyond distraught when he learned of it himself. As their students arrived, Kyo asked Tohru if she would give them a minute alone. She nodded and gave the three their space.</p><p>"Shishou!" Anzu-chan exclaimed, shock and worry plastered across her face. Kyo had to smile a little. He was still getting used to students calling him that. He enjoyed it very much. "I'm- I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say!"</p><p>"Yeah," Hoshi-kun agreed, managing to look sheepish and panicked at the same time. He grimaced, saying, "We didn't know if there was anything we can do for you. And when we think about it, we haven't known you for long. A year, maybe? But you're not just our teacher, or our boss. You're our friend, too. Even if there's nothing else we can do for you, we just needed you to know that before you- before..."</p><p>"Yeah," Kyo said with a small smile. "I know that. Thank you. You two make all my days a little better, you know that? The same goes for Tohru." His face darkened with regret and sadness. "I'm glad you guys came. There actually is something you can do for me. Look, I know my family members are going to be by Tohru's side after all this, a few specifically. She's not going to be alone, and I know they are going to be a great comfort to her. Listen, the Onigirii and the dojo aren't going to close just because of this. Maybe for a little while, but not forever. My old man and Kunimitsu will still be running the dojo with the kids, and Tohru will oversee the bakery when she can. I know she won't want to give up on that. But here's the thing. When she's there, there may be no one to look out for her but you two and the other students. I know Tohru won't heal from this right away. I know it will take years, perhaps much, much longer. I just don't know. What I do know is that she tends to hide how she feels. Always let her know that you're there for her, whether you continue work at the shop or study at the dojo for much longer or not. I need people to look out for her during the times when she won't look out for herself. Can you promise that to me?"</p><p>"Of course, Shishou," Anzu-chan vowed tearfully, Hoshi-kun nodding beside her.</p><p>"You know," Kyo said, "you don't have to call me Shishou outside of the dojo. I do like it, but I also don't mind when you use my name."</p><p>Hoshi-kun blinked at him, confused. "But you always call Kazuma-san Shishou, don't you? In the dojo or not. Have you ever called him like you would address a dad? He is your dad, right?</p><p>Kyo froze. Had he really never called Shishou… father? Dad? Would he like that? Kyo decided that he would. His father deserved that, and if Kyo could give that to him, he wanted to over and over. "He's more of a dad than anyone else ever was to me. I- I think I will. Thank you, Hoshi-kun,, Anzu-chan. I really mean it. Thank you so much."</p><p>The two nodded, their chins wobbling as they bowed to him one final time. </p><p>Kyo deteriorated over the next couple of days. It was getting hard to move, and by his seventh day of sickness, one day after Tohru had come back, he couldn't stand alone anymore. There were times when someone would take him outside in the wheelchair for some fresh air and sunlight, but for the most part, Kyo stayed in the bed in the medical room.</p><p>Kyo had something he had his mind set on doing. He told Tohru about it that day.</p><p>"Tohru, I want to make a video for our child."</p><p>She looked at him, curled into his side. "What?"</p><p>"A video. Maybe for them to watch on a certain time in life. Maybe once they reach a certain age? I want a chance for them to see me. A chance to talk to them, to tell them how much I love them. I want to make two different videos. Each one to address either Katsuya or Kyoko by name, whoever we end up having."</p><p>"I love that idea," Tohru told him, kissing him lovingly. "Why don't you do them today? You- You'll probably be at your best today than any other day going forward."</p><p>He agreed, and she fetched a video camera, getting it set up in front of Kyo's bed. He asked that it just be him alone in the room while he was filming, to make it more intimate, and Tohru agreed, keeping everyone else out during the duration as well.</p><p>He took a deep breath, preparing for the first video.</p><p>"Kyoko," he said, gazing into the camera lense, her name feeling like a song on his breath. "My precious daughter. I can't believe how much you've grown, and your kindness and love, I imagine, may be enough to even rival your mother's," he added with a gentle laugh. "I wish I could be there with you now. I want to hold you in my arms, say your name, tell you how much I love you, because I do, Kyoko, you're everything to me... You mom, Tohru, I don't know how she's coping right now, but I know fully in my heart that you've been one of the biggest comforts in the world to her. She loves you more than I can ever express to you, my dear. I do, too, and I wish I could show it to you in more ways than one simple video." He gestured around him. "Unfortunately, this is the best I can do. I hope it's enough." He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Who am I kidding? Of course it isn't enough. But it's what I can do, for now. This is as close as we're ever going to get to our father-daughter moments, I'm afraid. Guess what? Even Tohru hasn't seen this video. This is for you and me, unless you want to share it, which I wouldn't mind. It's up to you. I just wanted you to know that you're my baby, Kyoko. My precious baby. You can't imagine how happy I was when Tohru announced that she was carrying you. My heart- it filled up with an unexplainable joy, Kyoko, I can't even describe it. You'll know the feeling one day, if you ever have a child. When that day comes, think of me. That's just how much love I felt when I knew I was going to have you as my daughter. It's still so surreal to me. You are so loved, Kyoko. My childhood was difficult. All of ours were. I'm sure the family has told you all about that already, though. I want yours to be easier, full of even more love. I met an amazing woman when I was little. Her name was Kyoko. She was in my life before Tohru even was. She showed me what leadership, comfort, family, and friendship looks like. You are named after that amazing woman. Bear the name with pride, my Kyoko. My life also changed when Kazuma walked into it, when Tohru did. I hope you've found those people in your life, my Kyoko, the ones who want to spend their whole lives loving you. They're worth it, my dear, they are what life is worth living for. Remember, I love you forever and always. Remind your mother of that to. Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be. I can never thank you enough for that. I love you so much, Kyoko. I always have and I always will."</p><p>And then the second one.</p><p>"Katsuya." Just saying the name of his son made him smile, filled him with the unquestionable love that he was going to share. "My son. You have become the young man that I could never imagine myself being, I just know it. Every part of you is wonderful, and never make anyone make you feel like you aren't. I'm sure you're filled from head to toe with your mother's love and selflessness. I struggled greatly with trust as I grew up, and I'm sure you know why. You've heard the story. But you, I know the family, your mother and I, and everyone else, has poured so much into you that you are someone who trusts, and who can be trusted. I'm so proud of you, Katsuya. You will never know how much I adore you. I'm so grateful you're in our lives, Katsuya. Thank you for being the one to hug Tohru and dry her tears when I couldn't. I was with you through all of that. I always am. My love for you is more powerful than death. Nothing can take it away. Treasure these things, Katsuya. Treasure every hug, every smile, every once of love Tohru and the rest of the Sohmas are going to shower you with. You can't imagine how loved you are. It's probably been hard. I'm sorry to leave you with so much mess to clean up. But you've handled it well, my boy. You know, you're named after a man I never met. But I heard all about him from his wife and his daughter. Honda Katsuya, I'm told, was able to understand people like no one else could. He always looked and listened before he spoke, he understood people's motivations. Tohru inherited that, I know. She is so good at reaching down to others, seeing how they need to be loved. I know you're like your mother and your grandfather that way, Katsuya." Kyo sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't physically with you as you grew up. You will never understand how badly I wanted that. I know it's not going to happen, and it really does kill me inside, Katsuya. But know this: though I may never have been with you those times you got older, those times when you felt like you needed a father there, I know there was someone else who was. My father was never there for me. He was a cruel man who wasted his chance at fatherhood away. But Kazuma reached for me, he became my real father, someone who loved me, who was proud of me, who was by my side whenever I needed, even during the times I was too blind to see it. I know he was there for you,, too, Katsuya, and all the other Sohmas with him. They love you with all of their souls, Katsuya, and so do I. Death cannot keep me from loving you. My son, Katsuya, I love you more than the world itself. Never forget it."</p><p>With that, he broke down and wept. They were bittersweet tears. He may have never gotten the chance to meet his child, but he was still their father. His dream had come true. He got to be a dad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kazuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been eight days since Kyo had gotten sick. Kazuma hadn't left the Sohma estate since he'd received the call of Kyo's condition two days before. He had been sleeping in the chairs in the hall positioned outside of the medical room. While he wasn't sleeping, or spending time with Kyo and Tohru, he was pacing the corridors, trying to rid his mind of the sounds of vomiting, hacking cough, and pained moans from his son. They tore him to pieces.</p><p>As much as he tried to hide it, it was close to excruciating seeing his son so hollowed out, sick, and in constant agony. He had had no idea that any of this could happen to his boy. Why did it have to be Kyo, the person he loved most in the world, to have this happen to him?</p><p>It was so hard, seeing his son that way. He hated how sunken and hollow Kyo's cheeks had become, how skeletal he was seeming, how his stomach would bloat, how his skin turned pale, how even his orange hair had lost its familiar luster. It took everything in Kazuma not to fall to pieces. </p><p>His body shook as he paced. Working on martial arts at the dojo was what he usually needed to calm himself and exert his energy, but now, with his son dying in a room just doors away, all Kazuma could do was walk back and forth, back and forth...</p><p>"Kazuma-san, you need to sit back down. You're going to make yourself sick like this." His housemate, coworker, and closest friend, Kunimitsu, was with him. They had closed the dojo and the bakery until further notice. Kunimitsu pulled at his arm, trying to bring him back to the chairs. "I know you're worried. Of course I know that. I am, too, but the best we can do for Kyo right now is keep ourselves well. That's all we can do."</p><p>Kazuma nodded, sitting down again. Kunimitsu was right. He would be of no use to Kyo worked up in a panic like this. He was lucky to have Kunimitsu at his side through all of this. If he hadn't, he knew he would have snapped long before.</p><p>He longed for more time with his son, and while he was getting a lot of it, he and Tohru liked to spend a lot of time as just the two of them, which was completely understandable. However, there would be times when they called him in specifically, and as Hatori came out then to fetch him, he knew that was the case.</p><p>He entered the medical room with a smile that masked his worry and sorrow. "Hello, my lovelies," he addressed his children, who were laying side by side on the bed, as he took his seat. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"</p><p>"Yes, actually," Tohru responded with a small smile, her arm around Kyo. "We have some good news to share with you."</p><p>Good news? What was she talking about? What could be good at a time like this? Could Hatori have found a cure? No, no, that wouldn't be the case. Hatori had been working day and night for one, but to no avail. He had promised that Kazuma would be the first to know if such a cure was found that worked. So far, there was none. "What is it?"</p><p>"Shishou… Oyaji…" Kyo looked up at Kazuma for approval.</p><p>Kazuma's heart skipped a beat. Had Kyo just called him... Dad? He blinked at his son in shock, his vision flooding with tears that spilled down his cheeks. He hid his face in his hands, a sob bubbling past his lips. He was so happy! What had he ever done to deserve this? All the terrible things he had done... and Kyo still decided to call him Father?</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah, that wasn't even the good news!" Kyo said, laughing. "Guess what, Oyaji? We're pregnant. You're gonna have a grandchild!"</p><p>With a start, Kazuma looked back up at his children through a veil of tears. "Wh-What?"</p><p>"A baby, Otou-san," Tohru elaborated, also calling him by a father's address. "Look." Tohru climbed out of the bed to stand in front of them both. She stood at a profile, pulling her shirt tight behind her. Sure enough, her belly bumped out in the slightest. Even Kyo's eyes bugged at that.</p><p>"Tohru, already?" Kyo asked her, gaping. "Is that even possible? What is it, seven weeks?"</p><p>"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I think our baby is just growing really fast, huh?"</p><p>Kyo smiled, his eyes glassy. "I guess."</p><p>Tohru walked up to Kazuma, letting him feel her belly. "Amazing, huh?" she asked.</p><p>Kazuma kept shaking his head in utter disbelief. "Are you serious? I thought- I didn't think that- given what was- oh my goodness."</p><p>Kyo looked at his father. "You happy?"</p><p>Kazuma barked out a surprised laugh. "Am I happy? Kyo, I'm- I'm elated!" He stood and hugged his daughter-in-law close to him. "Thank you."</p><p>Tohru beamed, looking up at Kazuma. "We were going to tell everyone when I got back, before all this happened..." Her smile faltered and her lower lip began to quiver. "You're reaction is probably going to be the happiest we're going to get, I'm afraid."</p><p>Kazuma hadn't even thought of that. As overjoyed as he was, Kyo wouldn't be raising this child, and Kyo and Tohru knew that. "Who else knows?" he asked them.</p><p>"Yuki, Hatori, and Hanajima," Kyo answered. "I wanted to tell you once Tohru got here, so that we could tell you together. Remember yesterday, when I asked all of you to give me some time alone? I was recording videos for our child, since I won't be able to meet him or her in person."</p><p>Kazuma smiled sadly, putting his hand over Kyo's. "That's my boy." He looked at the couple, struggling to keep happy expressions. It have been so hard for them, Kazuma thought, being so excited and distressed at the same time, he was sure they had no idea how they were supposed to be feeling or portraying themselves. "Don't worry," he reassured them. "I'll help you take care of this child, Tohru," he looked over at her, gave her a loving smile, then back at Kyo. "I wish I could do more, but-"</p><p>Kyo bowed his head, his shoulders shaking as he began to cry. "Are you- Are you kidding?" he asked. "That's more- more than I could've ever wanted you to do for us. Thank you. Th-Thank you, Oyaji!"</p><p>"When are you planning on telling everyone else?" Kazuma asked.</p><p>Kyo and Tohru exchanged a look, matching forlorn expressions on their faces. They looked back at him, and Tohru answered, "We know that even though this is happy news, it's sad in its own way. And we're only going to have everyone together in here when... well, probably when it's time... and everyone says their goodbyes. And I wanted the whole family to be together when we told them, even before all this. I know they're not going to take the news in a happy manner. We can't expect that at this point. And if we're being honest... it saddens us, too. Of course we didn't want things to end up like this, but they have, and we're going to have a baby nonetheless, and we're thankful."</p><p>Kazuma nodded, understanding. "I'm thankful, too." He squeezed his son's hand. "I'm thankful for a lot of things. I had you in my life. That was the biggest blessing of all. And- And even when you're gone, I have so many wonderful things that you'll leave behind you. I have a beautiful daughter-in-law, a precious grandchild. I have a family, Kyo. It's all because of you. When I first took you in, you know that was for selfish reasons, because of my guilt, and I will forever regret that being my reason to take you in as my own. But even if my motivations were terrible, they led me to a love I had no idea I would develop for you. I wanted to protect you, to see you grow up. So thank you, Kyo. Thank you for being my son."</p><p>Kyo nodded, opening his arms. "Thank you for being my dad." Kazuma hugged his son's fragile body close to his, trying to share his warmth, his unfathomable love for Kyo.</p><p>When they pulled away, Kyo said, "You know what? Bring Kunimitsu in here. He's out there, right? We can tell him before the others. He'd like that."</p><p>Kazuma went to fetch him. Sliding the door and poking his head out of the room, he told his companion, "Kyo wants you."</p><p>Kunimitsu's eyes lit up. He hadn't been able to see Kyo as much as he wanted to, but seeing that Kyo had asked for him specifically? He smiled, following Kazuma into the room.</p><p>"Kunimitsu," Kyo said, "We have a surprise we want to share with you."</p><p>"Really?" Kunimitsu asked, surprised. "What's the surprise?"</p><p>"We're going to have a baby!" Tohru blurted out, hands on her stomach.</p><p>To the couple's apparent delight, Kinimitsu jumped up, crying out, "Yes!" Kazuma could see the sadness behind it, but he could see even more clearly that Kunimitsu was overjoyed, no matter the circumstances. "Oh, I am so happy for you!" He looked at Kyo, a blush forming on Kunimitsu's face. "I mean- you know- I mean I know that-"</p><p>Kyo nodded, his eyes alight with pain. "We know, Kunimitsu. It's okay, though. It's okay for you to be happy about this. We all are."</p><p>Kunimitsu nodded, relieved. "I really am, Kyo. Congratulations. I'll help as much as I can."</p><p>Kyo smiled. "Thank you." His face suddenly contorted in pain. He lay back on the bed, gritting his teeth. He coughed weakly, blood dribbling down his chin. Tohru held his hand through it all, murmuring comforts to him. </p><p>Kunimitsu looked away, deep pain harbored in his face.</p><p>Kazuma reached out to his son, running his fingers through Kyo's hair as he went through the fit. He soon came out of it, his breathing labored, looking exhausted.</p><p>"It's over," Tohru told him softly, kissing his forehead. "Well done, you got through it. Just hold on a little longer, my love. It will-" she choked on her words, hiccupping on a sob "-It will be over soon."</p><p>Kyo squeezed her hands, and she climbed back into the bed next to him. She held him to her side, her chin resting atop his head.</p><p>"Kyo," Hatori's voice sounded from the door to the his office, a new medicine in his hands. "Are you willing to try another?"</p><p>Another medicine. Kazuma knew Hatori was experimenting on many different things, but that was the extent of it. Experimenting. They never got results. Kyo continued to waste away and deteriorate, no matter what Hatori tried to make it stop. Hopelessly, Kazuma didn't expect this one to be any different. Perhaps that was the wrong way of thinking about things, but seeing his son on that bed, nearing death, he didn't see any way that it could be made better, no matter how much he wanted it to be.</p><p>But Kyo said he would take it, knowing all that. "Yes," he agreed, his voice weak. Through the exhaustion, Kazuma could see the determination in his son's face, the light still in his burnt orange eyes. Kyo was determined to try anything. Kyo was determined to live.</p><p>It broke Kazuma's heart. He would given anything for Kyo to survive this, including his own life. His son deserved to live a long life, raise lots of children, and spend it with his beloved Tohru. The poor girl... Kazuma watched the way she looked at him then, like he was the only boy in the world. And the way she said his name... It was like nothing else. That girl was head over heels for his son, and he knew that Kyo felt the same way. If only they had more time. Was that really too much to ask for?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Momiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nine days in, and an indeterminate amount left. That's how Harii described Kyo's disease. It was better than him giving his estimate. Momiji knew how much that was all too well. They guessed three, given Kyo's condition. Three. The thought made Momiji's heart sink. Three more days, and then he would never see Kyo again. It seemed unfathomable. What was it going to be like, the grief of losing someone? Of course he had experienced losing his mother, but that was different. She was still around, even if it was different. And even then... Momiji had a closer relationship with Kyo than he ever had had with his mom. Momiji was bracing himself for total devastation.</p><p>He went outside to clear his mind. The day was sunny and warm. The brightness seemed to be mocking him. It shouldn't seem this happy, not when everything was falling apart.</p><p>"Oi. Rabbit."</p><p>Momiji froze. That name. Who would address him as such? That was no longer who he was, who he wanted to be. He stiffly turned to see who had called out to him.</p><p>A man with a hauntingly familiar face stood leaning against a nearby building of the estate. He had black hair and dark eyes. His expression appeared twisted and cruel, and dread crept up Momiji's spine. He wanted to get away from this man immediately. But something kept his feet stuck to the ground. His curiosity got the better of him.</p><p>"Who are you?" Momiji asked, pushing down his unease. </p><p>The man laughed, causing Momiji to shiver. It was a dangerous laugh, one that tore people down and ridiculed, one that took and destroyed. "What, can you not tell? Most say he looks just like me. I personally don't see the resemblance. It's an insult to be even compared to that monster." He took a step closer to Momiji, and it was all he could do not to run.</p><p>"Wh-What are you talking about?" Momiji asked, but he was afraid he already knew. He had never met this man in his life, but he had heard about him. He was a Sohma. And the resemblance was striking. This was surely Kyo's biological father.</p><p>"So, it is true?" the man asked, a sadistic smirk growing across his face. "I came as soon as I heard. Rumors are going around, you know. I can't believe I wasn't told!"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Momiji lied, considering making a run for it.</p><p>"Shut up, Rabbit. Don't pretend with me."</p><p>Momiji's fear melted away. "Don't call me that!" he fumed.</p><p>"What? Rabbit? I'll say it all I want to!" The man faked a pout, laughter glowing in his eyes. "You really shouldn't mind it, you know. You were born someone special, weren't you? Not some monster. Not everyone could be as lucky as you."</p><p>"Stop. Talking."</p><p>"You know why I'm here. Don't worry. I don't want to see him. I just wanted to see if it was true." The man's eyes lost their cruel light. "So? It is?"</p><p>"Leave this place. You aren't welcome here!"</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, boy. I'm as much a Sohma as you are."</p><p>Anger and distress bubbled in Momiji's chest. "No parent who calls their child a monster deserves to call themselves welcome anywhere, much less a Sohma."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" The man smiled again. Cruel. Crazy. Unnerving. "Then what would that make your mother?"</p><p>Momiji's heart seemed to stop. "That's- how did you-"</p><p>"We know all about that, Rabbit," the man told him, inching closer. "Everyone on the inside, practically! Think I don't know the ins and outs of you, boy? I know what makes all the people here tick. So, tell me: was you're mother better than I? Was she 'welcome'? Say it!"</p><p>Momiji shook his head, tears threatening to spill. "No, I'm not- I'm not saying anything! I'm not here to judge anyone! There's been so many things wrong in this family, and I've added to that list, surely! But right now, I'm here for Kyo, and I know you're not. Why are you here?"</p><p>"Ha!" The man's face lit up with sadistic delight. "So it's true! That monster's dying!" He laughed and laughed. "I thought the day would never come! How lucky! How-"</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>The man crumpled to the ground, surprise and hate changing his gaze.</p><p>Momiji cried out, his knuckles throbbing from hitting the man.</p><p>"My jaw! You- you-" The man stumbled back to his feet.</p><p>"You disgust me!" Momiji screamed. "How could you even say that? That's your son! Your son! The child you brought into this world! He's not a monster- he's more of a human than you'll ever be! He has a family that loves him! He has a real father who loves him more than anything, and it's definitely not you! GET OUT! Don't show you're face here again! Don't you even think about getting near Kyo and Tohru!"</p><p>The man held his hand to his face, still grinning. "I wasn't planning on it. You told me all I wanted to know."</p><p>As the man walked away, still laughing to himself, Momiji felt like throwing up. How could there be a man on the earth like that? How could someone delight in the torture of his own child? How could anyone think the things he did? It sickened Momiji. It made him want to curl up and scream.</p><p>He had known how to get into Momiji's head, and that scared him beyond belief. And Kyo… Kyo must have suffered far, far worse as the man's own offspring, living in the same house as him as a young boy. The thought horrified Momiji, made him so glad someone had took in Kyo, gotten him out of there.</p><p>He walked back to the estate, his hand still aching. When he got back to the medical room, he found Kazuma and Haru sitting outside. </p><p>As he approached, Haru stood up. He looked at Momiji cradling his hand. "What happened? Is your hand okay?"</p><p>"It's- It's fine," he said. He didn't want anybody hearing about what happened, especially not Kazuma-san.</p><p>Sensing the message Momiji was giving him, Haru led him down the hall. Once they were out of earshot of Kazuma-san, Momiji spoke again. "It's really nothing, Haru. I can take care of myself.</p><p>But Haru took his hand anyway, looking it over. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Momiji. You freaking decked someone."</p><p>"It- It was an accident!" Momiji stuttered, shaking his head in denial.</p><p>Haru snickered. "How do you accidently deck someone?"</p><p>Momiji looked away, blushing. Haru could always see right through him. "I don't know..."</p><p>"Look, I can see you don't want to talk about it," Haru said graciously, dropping Momiji's hand. "If you beat someone up, they definitely deserved it." He looked Momiji over, surprise still evident in his stance. "I didn't know you had it in you."</p><p>"Neither did I," Momiji said in his own disbelief. "But when he said- I just couldn't- not-" He gritted his teeth and shook his head.</p><p>"It's alright," Haru assured him. "I know you did the right thing. C'mon. Let's go back."</p><p>As they walked back to where Kazuma was sitting, Momiji promised himself that Kyo would never find out about Momiji's encounter with his biological father. It would surely upset him more, and Momiji would not have a hand in killing Kyo faster.</p><p>When they got back, Tohru was standing outside of the room, too, seemingly waiting for them. "Momiji-kun," she said when he got there. She looked terrible. She was awfully exhausted, she looked a bit thinner, and she looked completely worn out, depression taking over her features. "Kyo says he wants to talk you. You two haven't gotten a moment alone yet."</p><p>Kyo wanted to see him? He nodded, a bit confused, but also very glad. He had wanted this chance. He wanted the chance to talk to Kyo, the boy that was practically his big brother, for the last time.</p><p>"Kyo?" Momiji took a seat next to the bed. Kyo was sitting up, pillows propped up behind him. Though he still looked awfully hollowed out, he looked better than he could have been, well enough to have a conversation without too much discomfort. "You wanted to see me?"</p><p>Kyo gave him a small smirk, that smile that reminded Momiji of home. Home. The place where you tease and get teased. The place where you eat dinner and laugh with your family. That place had always been with Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo for Momiji. And he was about to lose a little piece of his home. It would never be the same again. "Yeah, I wanted to see you. How's school going?"</p><p>School? Kyo wanted to talk about Momiji's school at a time like this? What was he thinking? He was about to die! Why were they wasting time talking about mundane things such as this? </p><p>But maybe that was the reason. Their relationship had never had to be extravagant before. Why not keep it normal this last time? Why not talk to Kyo like he always had?</p><p>Momiji smiled and tried to keep the tremor out of his voice. "It's good! I'm learning a lot already. And guess what, Kyo? I met a girl! And she's just as kind and wonderful as Tohru. I told you I could do it."</p><p>Kyo smiled back. "Oh yeah? Good for you. What's her name?"</p><p>"Louisa." Momiji smiled just thinking about her. He hadn't thought about her much that past week, given all that was happening, but it was nice to take a moment and remind himself that some things were still going to be okay. He had met a lot of new friends at the university, and found something more than a friend in Louisa. She made him smile and laugh, and she felt like home. He was anxious to see her again.</p><p>"Oh ho ho? A German girl?"</p><p>"Kyo, I go to school in Germany!" Momiji laughed. "Yes, she's German!"</p><p>"So what's she look like? Blonde hair like yours?"</p><p>"Yeah. Hers is a little lighter than mine. And her eyes are blue, not brown. She's so kind, Kyo, I wish you had gotten the chance to meet her. I'm sure you would've liked her."</p><p>Kyo nodded. "I'm just happy for you, Momiji. Remember, you don't have to rush into anything."</p><p>"I know. It just... feels right, you know?"</p><p>Kyo looked off, as if he were in a daydream, a reminiscent, blissful expression on his face. "Well, that's good then. I know just what you mean."</p><p>Momiji took a deep breath. There was something important Kyo needed to know. It had weighed on Momiji's heart for a long, long time. He wanted Kyo to know the impact he had had on Momiji's like. "Look, Kyo. You've always been like the older brother I never had. You were always the one who would tease me, squabble with me, look out for me. I didn't have anyone else to do that. I kinda lost my family. You brought a family back to me. You are my family, Kyo. Danke, Kyo."</p><p>Momiji watched as Kyo's eyes changed, filling with tears. "You- You're thanking me? Momiji, you're the only one other than my dad and Kunimitsu who treated me like I was normal, who didn't look at me like I was the Cat, the monster. When you were with me, yeah, you annoyed the heck out of me, but that saved me, Momiji. I had someone who didn't hate me, or even pity me. You treated me like me, for who I was. You looked past the zodiac. Even the other zodiac members didn't do that. Until Tohru came along, you were the source of normality for me. I could almost pretend like I had- yeah, like I had that little brother I could mess around with. You helped me more than you will ever know, and I needed to thank you for that."</p><p>"K-Kyo!" </p><p>"Come here." Kyo spread his arms and Momiji hugged him, crying. Kyo's torso was so thin. Momiji could feel his spine, his ribs. But it was Kyo, looking past all that. It was still his brother, ruffling his hair as he cried. These tears were real. They had never been more authentic, more pure, more true. He was so grateful. So, so grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hatori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten days so far. Hatori guessed there were two to go.</p><p>He woke to his alarm at five o' clock that morning, stepping out of bed quietly, careful not to wake his wife, but she stirred anyway, asking, "Dear? You're leaving already? It's five in the morning. You didn't get home until midnight last night. Come back to sleep."</p><p>He shook his head. "No. I have to keep working."</p><p>"Honey, you'll be no use to Kyo half-asleep."</p><p>"And I'll be even less use to him totally asleep," Hatori retorted. He bent down to kiss Mayu, then went to throw on some clothes. "I haven't tried everything yet. There's still so much more research I can do. Besides... there's not much time left. I'll work until I find a cure, or until he takes his last breath. Only then. I can live like this for another couple days. I don't need sleep. I need to save him, or at least do what I can to try."</p><p>"Okay," Mayuko said, yawning. "Good luck. Do everything you can, okay?"</p><p>"I will. You'll come to see him, won't you? When- When it's time?"</p><p>"Yes. Of course. You just focus on what you need to do now, Hatori. I love you."</p><p>Buttoning up his shirt, he looked over at her gratefully. "I love you, too."</p><p>There was so much work to be done. So many things to research. So many medications to test out. But Hatori knew how tired Kyo was getting, and Kyo's body could only handle so many medications, whether they were helping him or not. Hatori needed to be careful with what he tried. He was beginning to panic. Two days. That's all he had. If he didn't succeed... no, he couldn't do that to Tohru. </p><p>In the hours Hatori hadn't been watching over Kyo, other Sohmas had. While Tohru had said she wanted to be with him constantly, she needed her sleep just as badly, given the stress and the pregnancy combined, and Akito and Shigure, living the closest, directly in the main house, had offered her a place to sleep each night. Kazuma had also wanted to be there the whole time, but Kunimitsu eventually convinced him that he needed at least one good night's sleep in his own bed, instead of taking short naps in the hard chairs in the hall. Kazuma eventually agreed. Yuki had stayed over the previous night with Kyo instead.</p><p>He slid open the door to the medical room quietly, stepping inside. Kyo didn't appear any better, but he was asleep. Yuki sat on the chair adjacent to the bed, watching his cousin.</p><p>"Thank you," said Hatori, bringing Yuki's attention to himself.</p><p>Yuki shook his head. "You don't have to thank me. Not for this."</p><p>"You're free to go back home now. Get some sleep."</p><p>Yuki shook his head another time. "No, I think I'll stay a little longer. I got some sleep earlier yesterday." He looked at Kyo, then back at Hatori, pain and concern crossing his face. "How's the research going? Have you found anything? Anything at all?"</p><p>"No, I'm sorry," Hatori said softly. "I'm doing all I can, but nothing useful is turning up. But I'm still trying. I won't stop." With that, Hatori left to his office. He sat at his desk and sighed. What was he supposed to do next? He had already tried treatments for the symptoms Kyo was showing, but none of them had worked. Kyo was still ill, and getting sicker. He was so frustrated. He had never encountered anything like this. Such a rare and unheard of disease had never presented itself before him. He didn't know what to do, or even if anything could be done.</p><p>He reread the old Sohma accounts of the disease. There was so little there. Of course, he didn't expect there to be any more than what was already there. How can you describe something that has never been described before? And Hatori knew what the biggest problem haunting him was. How do you heal a disease that's never been healed before?</p><p>If only he had more time. If he had a few years on his hands to take care of this, he had much more confidence in himself and his abilities. But he had no more than two days. The entire Sohma family was counting on him, and there was nothing he could do...</p><p>"Tori-san?" A familiar voice sounded at the door. He looked up to see one of his best friends, Ayame, watching him with a concerned expression. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but... I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing." He frowned, a foreign expression on his usually beaming face. His shoulders sagged, a contrast to his usually charismatic behavior. He didn't seem smug, or energetic. Just tired and sad. Hatori was shocked. He had never seen Ayame like this before. This was taking a toll on all of them.</p><p>"I'm..." Hatori paused. He didn't know what he was. Tired? Discouraged? Frustrated? Distraught? How could he possibly describe all that? "I don't know what to do, Ayame. I- I've tried everything, and yet, I feel like I'm not supposed to stop, like I can't stop! Why? Why is all this happening?"</p><p>"I don't know, Tori-san. I really wish I knew."</p><p>Hatori looked back at his friend, feeling a sense of ease with him being there he hadn't felt the entire week. "I haven't seen you much. Not apart from the appointments checking on Ai. Is Ai doing alright?"</p><p>Ayame nodded, smiling slightly. "Ai is fine. He's the thing keeping us grounded right now. So much is going on, and yet, he still has a smile for us. It's endearing. I love him very much."</p><p>Hatori nodded. "Thank you... for coming by. I needed something to keep me grounded, too."</p><p>Ayame smiled a bit wider. "I'm glad I could be of support." His smile faltered. "Gure-san told me about what happened when the both of you received Yuki's call. Gure-san said he had a really bad attack then. Has my brother been alright since, Tori-san?" Ayame chuckled sourly to himself, looking disgusted by what he had just said. "What am I saying? I know I shouldn't be asking about Yuki. Yuki's fine. Kyo-kun and Tohru-chan... they're the ones..." Ayame shook his head. "I should get going," he said. "I'm just causing more trouble for you, aren't I. Sorry. I just wanted to pop in and give you a word of encouragement, Tori-san." He waved good-bye, then left the room, leaving Hatori alone again.</p><p>He felt like he had squandered the entire day when he came out of it with no new information, and the few medications he tried on Kyo doing nothing to improve him. He knew he had vowed not to stop trying until the moment Kyo died, but Hatori was afraid the most he could do for the boy then was to make final calls to the rest of the Sohma family when he and Kyo agreed that it was time. It was a hopeless endeavor. He felt like he had failed. No one would blame him, of course, but Hatori knew that this would weigh on him for the rest of his life. This would be the patient he couldn't save. A young man, expecting a child, barely started with his new life of freedom, was going to be the one to die. It wasn't fair.</p><p>Near tears, he called his wife at home.</p><p>"Darling?" Mayuko answered. "What's the matter?" She sounded overly worried. He almost never made calls to her from work. He was always so wrapped up in his work.</p><p>"I can't do it, Mayu," he groaned. "I have to give up. I know I said I wouldn't, not until the end, but... It's a total dead end. There is nothing else I can do. Does that-" he gulped, his throat feeling dry "-make me a bad person?"</p><p>"Hatori, you cannot blame yourself for this," Mayu insisted fiercely. "Listen to yourself! You're only human! Of course we hoped you would be able to find a cure for Kyo-kun, but no one would completely expect you to succeed, when you really should be given years of study for a task such as this. You can't feel guilty over this. If there's nothing else you can do, you know that best. You are not to blame, love."</p><p>"I know that... So what am I supposed to do now? Tell them I'm done? I can't do that, Mayu."</p><p>"You don't have to say it like that," she responded steadily. "Dear, they're not expecting..." she sighed. "They're not expecting Kyo-kun to get better. The diagnosis was so hopeless from the start. I know they appreciate your efforts, but... They know what's going to happen, Hatori. You do, too. You always did. And as heroic it was of you to try and stop it, it's completely understandable that you can't."</p><p>"But this has never happened before. I've always known what to. But this is so incredibly unheard of that I can't even... I can't help him."</p><p>"Hatori, all we can do now is love them. That's all we can do. Love them the best you can."</p><p>"Thank you, Mayu," he said, his heart filling with warmth for his wife, pushing away his dread and depression.</p><p>"Of course. Stay well. Do what you can. Your best is enough. Everyone understands that. I promise." They ended the call.</p><p>He buried his head in his hands, mentally preparing himself. He was going to tell them gently, outright. Mayu was right, they already knew what was coming, he just hated to have to be the one to break the inevitable news to them.</p><p>He slid open the adjoining door to the medical room, where Kazuma, Tohru, and Kyo were then. They looked at him, slight expectation in their gazes. "I'm sorry," he told them, shaking his head dejectedly. "I've tried anything. I've reached a standstill. It- It was too much to try to solve in such short a time. I'm so sorry. There is nothing more I can do."</p><p>Though their eyes darkened, they looked like that was what they had been expecting to hear all along, and it sent a pang through Hatori's chest. </p><p>"Thank you for all your hard work, Hatori," Kazuma said softly, standing up to bow. "I know you've done everything you could for my son. For that, I am eternally grateful to you."</p><p>"Thank you, Hatori-san," Tohru echoed, her body slumped in misery. She leaned into Kyo's side, and he held her to him, his body tense with pain.</p><p>The aura in the room was dreary, and filled Hatori with heaviness and dread. What was he supposed to do without his head buried in his work? Stand around and wait for Kyo to die? Was that really all he could do?</p><p>"Hey." Kyo's voice brought Hatori out of his stupor. "I- I know you did all you could. You've never done anything less than your best. Thanks for all you've done for me."</p><p>Hatori shook his head, blinking back the frustrated tears forming in his eyes. "It wasn't enough. My best wasn't enough."</p><p>It was a while before anyone spoke. Hatori was surprised when Kyo did. "It took me nearly my whole life to find out what enough was. Don't worry. I already found it." He gazed lovingly at his wife. He put his hand on her stomach. </p><p>Kazuma smiled, his lower lip trembling, as he watched his children. "I found enough, too."</p><p>Tohru said through a shaky voice, "So did I." She then turned to address Hatori directly. "Did you? Did you find your enough, Hatori-san?"</p><p>Hatori stood there, images of his life swirling through his mind. There were times when he had thought he found his enough, and it was so easily taken away. The curse had hurt him deeply. Under the curse, there was never enough.</p><p>But standing there in that medical room in that moment, Hatori knew the truth. He had people to come to his rescue. He had the fulfilment he had tried to find for so long. He gave up on it. But Mayu had never given up on him.</p><p>"Yes," he decided. "I did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyo only had one more day after the one they were in, and he could feel it within him. He was hanging by a thread, his body deteriorating no matter what he tried to do to stop it. He dissolved into a hacking fit, his entire body shaking, feeling like it was about to crumble to shambles if he coughed too hard.</p><p>Tohru was with him, whispering comforts to him as he struggled, his world a miserable, weak agony. Sometimes there was no pain, only fatigue, other times, he wondered if he would live through the next two minutes. Things were winding down, and he felt well enough to talk with his wife without thinking about the sickness and the pain too much.</p><p>"Kyo," she said, when he was in a moment of lull, "I wanted to ask you something." He looked down at her, and was struck for the millionth time by how beautiful she was. Her rich brown eyes stared up at him. Her soft brown hair framed her perfect face. His chest burned with affection. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"It's about the baby."</p><p>Kyo's heart thumped against his chest. "What is it? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Kyo. The baby's fine. It's just..." she sighed, tears brimming in her eyes. "I was wondering if... well, if the baby is a boy, I was wondering if it would be okay to name the baby after you, Kyo."</p><p>"A-After me?"</p><p>Tohru shook her head. She started to ramble like she often did when worrying about what other people wanted. "No, no, it's okay if you don't want that. We can just stick with-"</p><p>"No, I think that would be fine," he interrupted her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "If that's what you want, of course I'm okay with it. I love you."</p><p>"R-Really?" she asked, sniffling.</p><p>"Yeah, really," he assured her, smirking. "You don't have to worry, Tohru. I would be honored to have our son named after me, should you want that."</p><p>Tohru nodded, her chin wobbling. "Yes. I do want that. I do, I do."</p><p>"Then I guess that means I'm going to have to make another video."</p><p>Tohru's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Kyo! I didn't think about that! Are- Are you well enough to-"</p><p>"I can do it, Tohru," Kyo told her gently. "I can manage that, don't worry about me. I'd be more than happy to do it."</p><p>Tohru nodded, and went to fetch the camera for one last video. Once it was ready, she left Kyo alone to film.</p><p>Kyo took a shaky breath, looked into the camera, and began. "Hi, Kyo. I'm sorry I look so miserable and pathetic. I would've recorded this days ago, but it wasn't until minutes ago that Tohru and I decided to name you Kyo." He shook his head. "What am I saying? Sorry, I'm supposed to be recording this like it's the future. Sorry." He paused, his mind blank. "This wasn't so hard a couple days ago, but now I just can't seem to get my bearings. Hold on. Let me try again." He took another deep breath. "Okay. I need you to listen to what I have to say very closely, Kyo, do you understand? First things first: I love you so much, more than the entire world. It's crazy, but Tohru showed me her tiny little baby bump. I got to feel it, imagine my little baby in there. My little Kyo. I'm sure you're much bigger now, though." He laughed softly to himself. "You gave me the chance to be a father, Kyo. Thank you for that. That was my dream come true. I'm so fortunate... Kyo, I don't know what you look like. Perhaps you look like Tohru, maybe you look like me, or maybe you look like someone else entirely. I'm not going to pretend like I know. I don't. Here's what I need you to know, though. Whoever's name you carry, whoever you look like, you are your own person, Kyo. You don't have to live up to be what anyone else wants you to be. You don't have to fill in my place. You are your own Kyo. I want you to live your life like you want to. I want you to see yourself as someone unique, someone special that no one else in the world could be but you. You are so precious to me, my darling son. Never forget that." He smiled, imagining his son watching this in the future. "I have one more thing, okay? Your mother has no idea what I've said in this video. She hasn't seen it, so I need you to show her something for me. I'm recording one more video after this one. It's for Tohru. Once the time comes for you to watch this, I want you to show her that she has a video, too. Anyway," he waved at the camera, "this one is for you. I love you so, so much, and I'm always looking after you, wherever you are. I'm so proud of you, Kyo."</p><p>And as he ended the video, he started the last one.</p><p>"Tohru…" He smiled weakly, his heart bursting with love for his girl. "I wonder where you are in life right now. How's our baby? Not a little baby anymore, I think I'm safe to assume. I really hope you're doing well. When is this for you? Maybe eighteen years into the future? That's a long time. Tohru, I know you were never expecting a video, but I needed to do this for you. I'm- I'm worried, Tohru. I am worried about you. I know you're going to be okay. I know you are now, but... Tohru, if I lost you, I don't know how I could go on living. I would, of course, certainly seeing as we have a family of our own now, people that love us, a child to take care of, but I can imagine the unending grief you must have felt, what you still may be feeling. I want to let you know that you always have been and always will be my precious Tohru. You are the one I think about day and night, and I'll love you always. Look, Tohru, I know you'll never forget me, and the time we spent with each other, but I want you to be happy, no matter what. If you've found some one else to love, I am more than okay with that. I want you to love again, if that's what you want. If you don't want to find love again, that's fine with me, too. Whatever makes you happy, Tohru. Never worry about what I think, because truthfully, everything I've ever wanted ever since I was with you has been for you to be happy and content. You deserve all that and more, Tohru. Never think that I would be unhappy with any choice you make. I am always with you, and I support whatever you choose, because I choose for you to be happy. If you're happy, I'm overjoyed, you understand me, rice ball? My love for you goes beyond anything else, Tohru. Never forget it. Stay well. I love you."</p><p>He ended the second video, his heart somehow both heavy and full at the same time.</p><p>He let Tohru back in with him, and she snuggled up into his side, and they fell asleep like that. They slept for the rest of the day and night, completely exhausted by the tortuous week they had suffered.</p><p>When he woke up, Kyo knew it was time.</p><p>He didn't know how to explain it, it was just like his body knew. The end was soon, and Kyo knew he couldn't fight it any longer.</p><p>"Kyo, what's wrong?" Tohru asked, sensing his tenseness.</p><p>"Get Hatori," he said weakly.</p><p>She nodded, scrambling to fetch their family doctor.</p><p>He hurried into the room. "Kyo. Is it... Is it time?"</p><p>Kyo nodded, feeling like he could hardly move, his body aching. He shook ever so slightly, and he could easily count his ribs. His stomach still had an unnatural bloat, and his face felt sunken and hollow. He was sure that today would be his last. His body was done. He needed to say his goodbyes. They needed to call the other Sohmas.</p><p>He could see how hard his wife was trying to hold in her heart. His heart broke for her. She was trying to stay strong for him, and for everyone else. Kyo's heart ached as he realized that not only would he have to say goodbye to each and every one of his relatives, they would have to reveal the news of her pregnancy. Kyo could already imagine their stricken faces, their distraught expressions as the truth would sink heavily upon them. But they knew that they would care for Tohru when he was gone. They would help her raise their baby, too. He knew he didn't have to worry about that.</p><p>Before the others arrived, Kazuma came into the room.</p><p>"Oyaji," Kyo said as his father sat on the bed, running his hand over Kyo's head and through his hair. </p><p>"Kyo." Kazuma smiled at him, his eyes shiny. Kunimitsu stood at the door, looking in. Kyo waved him over. He sat next to Kazuma on the bed.</p><p>"Kyo, thank you for all that you've been to us," Kunimitsu told him kindly, putting his hand over Kyo's. "My life was so much better with you in it. I remember the day I met you. I was so shocked that Kazuma-san was going to be taking in such a temperamental kid." He chuckled to himself. "But we found so much love in you, Kyo. You were the perfect addition to our small little family in the dojo. I'm so happy you were the one to come into our lives. I love you very much, Kyo."</p><p>Kyo did his best to smile. "Thanks, Kunimitsu. Thanks for being part of that family I needed. Take good care of Oyaji for me. Oh, and Kagura, too."</p><p>Kunimitsu nodded, biting his lip, his tears spilling over. "Of c- Of course."</p><p>"Oyaji?" Kyo addressed his father. "I don't think I can ever repay you for all that you've done for me."</p><p>Kazuma shook his head, sobbing softly. "You've- You've repaid it a hundredfold, Kyo. No one- No one could have made me ha-happier than you made me."</p><p>"I don't know how I got so lucky for you to have been the one to find me when I felt like there was nothing else in life for me," Kyo told him, gratefulness and love bubbling over in his chest. "You saved me. And you're still here. Thank you."</p><p>"I will always be here, my son." Kazuma gathered his son into his arms. "You will always be my boy. There is nothing you can do to change that. You are my entire world. I-" he gasped through a sob "-I don't know how I'm going to do it- live, when you're not- when you're- not-"</p><p>Kyo hugged his father as tightly as he could muster without it being too painful, or too much of a struggle. "You will. You'll live. You'll take care of Tohru for me. You'll take care of your grandchild. Aren't you excited. You'll be able to do it, I know you will. I'll be with you the whole time." He took a shuddering breath, trying to keep his own emotions in check as his father held him and cried. But his tears fell anyway, and he let them.</p><p>"Thank you, Kyo," Kazuma sobbed, rocking him hack and forth. "Thank you."</p><p>Tohru leaned into their embrace, and Kunimitsu wrapped his arms around all of them. They sat huddled there, a mismatched family embroidered together by the threads of fate, and as painful as goodbyes were, Kyo knew that he was content. His life had turned out to be a wonderful one, and it was all because of the wonderful people enveloping him in their arms at that moment.</p><p>And it was wonderful, too, that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The medical room was in no way small, but it wasn't huge, either. It was a wonder the entire inner Sohma family was able to fit in there all at once.</p><p>Kyo believed it had been ages since every single member of his family had joined together. He couldn't remember a time where someone wasn't missing from the bunch. But on that day, everyone was there, ready to bid Kyo farewell.</p><p>His family was gathered around him, Tohru in the bed at his side. Many held each other as they cried, but each and every one of them was looking at him, waiting, heartbreakingly, for him to say something. Kyo imagined he must look a sorry wreck. He certainly didn't feel much better than one. He looked beside him at Tohru. It was then or never. </p><p>"Everyone," Tohru said softly, her voice breaking, "we have something important to tell you."</p><p>The silence was eerie. Not one Sohma spoke, and they hung on her every word, expectant, worried, waiting.</p><p>"Kyo and I are going to have a baby in seven months."</p><p>Many jaws dropped. The room remained quiet until someone sobbed.</p><p>"Onee-san," Kisa said, held by Hiro, "are you serious?"</p><p>Tohru nodded, her hands on her stomach.</p><p>Kisa's tears fell as she buried her face into Hiro's chest.</p><p>"Well then," Shigure said, shaking his head, taking a tremoring breath, "Akito and I... we weren't expecting to tell you all this today, but if this is really Kyo's last day..." he looked at Kyo and tried to smile, "we wanted you to know, too. You see, we're pregnant, too. Five months along."</p><p>Ritsu gaped, looking over at the couple. "That far along already? When were you planning to tell us this?"</p><p>"Sometime?" Akito said with a small shrug.</p><p>Arisa shook her head with the smallest of smiles, her hands rubbing her eight months pregnant swollen belly. "Well, then, it looks like we have a lot of new children to look forward to. Any other baby revelations while the floor is open?"</p><p>"Um... actually..." Haru raised his hand. </p><p>"You're joking," Yuki said.</p><p>"We're... not joking," Rin replied. "We only found out this past week."</p><p>"Of course we were going to wait to tell everyone," Haru said, "but seeing as Kyo's… well, we had to let him know, too."</p><p>Kyo shook his head, laughing, breathy and weak. "Sooooo, this was not what I was expecting. Congrats, everyone."</p><p>"Tohru," Yuki said, reaching out to brush his hand along her cheek. "We're all going to be here for you. For your baby. We'll make it work. Don't you worry."</p><p>Tohru nodded, tears falling, her voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you."</p><p>The room became quiet again, and Kyo knew it was time to begin. He was going to address each of the members of his family that he hadn't already. He didn't know where he was going to begin. How could he compress all his love for these people in just a few short words. It was next to impossible, but he was going to try.</p><p>"Kagura," he chose to begin with. She nodded, reaching out her hand to take his. Kunimitsu wrapped his arms around her from behind her. "I don't care what your motivations were for doing it back then were, I want to thank you for being the one who reached out to become my friend."</p><p>"No," Kagura cried, "no, you know I don't deserve your thanks. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Kagura," Kyo said softly, squeezing her hand, "if I cared about ulterior motives, I would hate what Kazuma did for me, too. But I don't. Selfish, guilt-ridden actions can lead to so much good. And yours did, Kagura. Your friendship meant the world to me. You were someone who I adored, who I constantly looked up to. And Kagura, I forgave you long ago. Don't stay stuck in the past. I- I love you very much. Thank you for treating me like I was someone special. There weren't many people who treated me like I was a normal guy, you know? So thank you. It meant the world."</p><p>Kagura smiled, her lips quivering as she did so. "Thank you for putting up with me all those years. I love you, too, Kyo."</p><p>"Ritsu," he moved on to the former monkey of the zodiac, his wife Mitsuru at his side, "I know we never knew each other that well, but I regret not reaching out when you were struggling."</p><p>Ritsu shook his head, sniffling profusely. "No, no, no, don't apologize! None of that's your fault!"</p><p>"But I'm glad we can all be here for you now," Kyo continued. "You're always enough, no matter what anyone else says. You be who you want to be, and we'll always support you. And quit apologizing so much," Kyo added with a small smile. "Most of the time, there's nothing you need to be sorry for."</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Ristu squeaked, then clamped his hands over his mouth. "I'm so- I'll just stop talking now." He shook his head, looking like he was trying to undergo a reset. "I'm glad you're part of our family, Kyo. We've all had our rough spots, but... it's going to be tough, seeing you go."</p><p>"Yeah," Kyo agreed with a frown. "It's tough for me, too. Well... goodbye, Ritsu. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy."</p><p>Ritsu nodded, leaning his head against Mitsuru's.</p><p>He turned to Arisa. "Alright, yankee, it's your turn."</p><p>She snickered back "Carrots."</p><p>"This is going to sound really weird, but I still think back on our Rich Man, Poor Man games at school a lot just for a good laugh."</p><p>Arisa's eyes widened in shock at this. "You mean the ones where we'd just scream at each other the whole time until Hanajima would play all the good cards?" She laughed to herself. "Yeah, I sure remember."</p><p>"Those were the best times," Kyo said, reminiscing. "They took me away from the pain in life, from the things I was dreading, the things I hated about myself. You see, we had a good rivalry going, didn't we?" he said with a smirk. "But you were the one who- well, you weren't part of the Sohma family." He glanced over at Kureno by her side. "At least, not then. You were my escape from all my troubles. You were someone I could finally know was my friend, and not out of pity. Hiroshi and Yusuki, too, but you were the first. So thank you."</p><p>She smirked back, her eyes glassy. "I'd do anything for another Rich Man, Poor Man game."</p><p>"So would I," Kyo agreed.</p><p>"Oh boy..." he said, moving on. "Shigure. What to say, what to say..."</p><p>"I'm hurt!" Shigure yelped in a teasing manner, attempting to lighten the situation. "Really? Not a kind word for the man who let you live in his house, which you continued to wreck, for years?"</p><p>"I guess I kinda owe you for that," Kyo admitted. "Thanks. And thank you for giving Tohru a place to work all that time ago. I may have never met her if you'd not done that. And if we never met Tohru… well, our lives would sure be a lot different than they are today."</p><p>He moved on to the other member of the couple. His voice caught in his throat, he was able to continue. "Akito, I forgive you."</p><p>She blinked at him, astounded. "How? I can never expect to be forgiven for anything I've done. It was terrible. I was terrible."</p><p>"Yeah," Kyo agreed, "but if I couldn't forgive you, what would that make me? And I didn't want to leave any relationships broken behind me. I really do hope you find a good life with Shigure. I wish I could meet your kid. Nevertheless, if you work at it, you both are going to make good parents."</p><p>"Thank you," Akito responded, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.</p><p>"Hatori," he said next, "thank you for all you tried to do for me through all of this. Don't beat yourself up over not finding a cure. You did all you could for me, and I'm so grateful for that. We all are."</p><p>Hatori nodded. "Thank you. It's- It's just my job. I always have and always will put my all into it."</p><p>"And Mayuko-sensei, I will never forget that long, soggy walk home the day you doused me in water after my fight with Haru."</p><p>Mayu laughed, her voice choked up. "I would apologize, but it really worked in knocking some sense into you, so I don't think I will. I..." her smile changed into a frown, "I am sorry about this, though. I'm so sorry. I would never wish this upon one of my students... a member of my family now. I hope... I hope you find peace after all this turmoil."</p><p>Kyo nodded to her, thankful. </p><p>"Momiji, we've already said what we need to say, right?" Kyo confirmed.</p><p>"R-Right," Momiji answered, crying softly. "I'm going to miss you, Kyo."</p><p>"I'll miss you, too, Momiji. Look after Tohru for me when you're home, won't you?"</p><p>"Of- Of course!"</p><p>"Ayame," he moved on, "I'm still not quite sure what to think of you."</p><p>Ayame chuckled, his voice shaking. "Really? How odd. I'm an extremely down to earth type of person."</p><p>Mine poked him in the side. "Yeah, right."</p><p>Their baby Ai cooed, reaching out for Kyo. He looked stunningly like his father, sprouting a head of white hair.</p><p>"I can't hold you now, buddy," Kyo apologized. "Sorry. Stay cute, okay? Oh, and make good friends with my kid, okay? Be nice. I'm counting on you, Ai."</p><p>The baby shrieked with babble, as if he understood.</p><p>"Haru, you're next."</p><p>Hatsuharu shook his head, letting out a trembling, breathy laugh. "What's my sentimental message?"</p><p>"Ah, come on, don't be like that," Kyo said, a slight smile on his lips. "Sure, your "Black Haru" persona does absolutely annoy the hell out of me, but you seem to be fine right now."</p><p>Haru scoffed a bit. "Go on."</p><p>"Look, I just wanted to thank you, too. You always gave me a chance to work toward something, ever since we started training at the dojo together. You brought out the best in me. Just... Thank you for everything. All the fights, all the talks, all the good times, I really appreciated all of it."</p><p>"Yeah. I did, too," Haru admitted, taking Kyo's hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. "See you later, Kyo."</p><p>"Yeah. See you." He turned to Rin. "I don't want to end up on bad terms with you, Rin. I know we never really got along, but I wanted to thank you for the friend you've been to Tohru. And I just wanted to make sure... are we good?"</p><p>"Yes," Isuzu said softly, holding onto Haru's arm.</p><p>"Good," Kyo said, fighting off his exhaustion. It was almost over. He could finish this right, endure through the throbbing aches and pains lighting within him. "Kisa. I never did apologize for how insensitive I was to you back during the time all those years ago when you couldn't speak. I need to tell you that I'm so sorry for that. I was hurting a lot, too, then, but that it no excuse."</p><p>Kisa shook her head. "It's okay, Kyo-nii."</p><p>"It's really not, but I'm glad that you've forgiven me. Thank you. You know, you remind me so much of Tohru. That's a really good thing, Kisa."</p><p>Kisa nodded, her teary eyes getting brighter. "I want to be just like Onee-san. I'm happy it's showing through. I love her so much. I love you, too, Kyo-nii."</p><p>Kyo smiled at her. "I love you, too, Kisa. I can say that now for sure."</p><p>He glanced over at Hiro. "Your still a sarcastic little thing, but no matter how annoyed I've been or seemed, I always have enjoyed having someone to rough up a little bit, though," he laughed to himself, "you were probably roughing me up a little more, no matter what I tried."</p><p>Hiro smirked, and an uncommonly seen fondness crossed his face. "You got that right. Well... I'm really sorry about all this, I really am. I don't like seeing you like this, so I hope you find relief when all this is over."</p><p>Kyo smiled gently. "Thanks, buddy. Good bye. Take good care of Kisa, you hear?"</p><p>"Always," Hiro responded, kissing Kisa softly.</p><p>"And Yuki," Kyo said, coming to the last of his family members. "I- There's so much I want to say, but I don't know how to say it... Look, we had it rough all our lives, I'm sure you can agree with me on that. But I'd like to think that if the curse never existed, we would've made great friends. Maybe even best friends, at that. But our curse pushed apart. It grew terrible hate and envy that tore us both down. I know we've made up now, and I'm very thankful for that, but I wish it could've been more. I'm sorry that it wasn't."</p><p>Yuki nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry about that, too. You're probably right. B-But I think, once we overcame everything, we did get to be pretty good friends. It was nice, not having to pick fights all the time. I enjoyed having someone close, someone who understood. Thank you."</p><p>Kyo laughed to himself softly again, his own tears falling then. "Ah, great, you triggered the waterworks, you damn rat."</p><p>"Stupid cat," Yuki replied with fondly with a shaking smile, his voice, full of love, breaking completely. He fell into Machi's arms and cried.</p><p>"Goodbye, everyone," Kyo concluded, laying his head against Tohru. "I love you all."</p><p>"We love you, too, Kyo," they chorused back, broken voices amidst a wave of grief and love.</p><p>And Kyo really felt loved. It was real, it was tangible, it was complete. He was complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their long, emotionally exhausting day of goodbyes, Kyo and Tohru were left alone again as night fell.</p><p>She took in the image of her husband, her heart sinking. She wondered how it was possible that she could feel so full and so empty at the same time. Kyo stared back at her, dark circles under his eyes. His face was so thinned out, it appeared almost skeletal. She ran her fingers through his hair as they lay side by side, facing each other.</p><p>Kyo reached out his hand to lay it on her cheek, just gazing at her, making Tohru melt for the millionth time. He took her by the waist and pulled her into his chest, holding her against him, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Tohru," he murmured, his voice muffled by the way he was speaking into her hair. </p><p>She looked up at him, taking in his beautiful face. She kissed him, hugging him as tightly as she could without hurting him further. "I love you, too. You're everything, Kyo." </p><p>He hummed contentedly, kissing her back. He wrapped his arm more fully around her, running his hand up and down her back. They were so close that they were pressed up against each other, taking in the other's warmth, comfort, and just the safety of being held. "I'm so glad I get to hold you. It's my favorite thing. I wanted it for so, so long, Tohru."</p><p>"I know," she said, her hands against his chest. "I wanted that, too. And we finally have it, Kyo. Isn't it wonderful?"</p><p>"Yeah," he agreed, smiling, making Tohru fall to pieces all over again. How could her heart still skip a beat when he looked at her that way? How could they still be so head over heels in love with each other? This was supposed to be them for their entire lives. Why did it have to be taken away from them when their lives together had barely begun?</p><p>"You're still fighting, right, Kyo?" Tohru asked, talking about the disease of the cat. "You're not giving up, right?"</p><p>"Right," Kyo confirmed, kissing her cheek. "But, Tohru-"</p><p>"I know, Kyo," Tohru said, "I know, but as long as you're fighting it, that's enough."</p><p>Kyo moved his hand to her belly, rubbing it gently. He began to cry. "I can't believe we have a family together now, Tohru. It's so incredible."</p><p>"Yeah," Tohru agreed softly. "It is. I'm so happy."</p><p>"You're going to raise the kindest, most compassionate child the world has ever seen."</p><p>Tohru's eyes lit up in fear. "We, Kyo," she reminded him firmly. "We will. The both of us."</p><p>Kyo's smile weakened, his eyes dimming in sadness. "Yeah. We." </p><p>Tohru gathered him to her chest, resting her chin atop his head as she held him close. "You're going to live, Kyo. You're going to make it. You mustn't think any other way. We'll get through this. We'll raise a big family. We don't have to have this one child. We'll have more. That's what you wanted, right? We'll have... maybe three? Yes, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it? We'd be a big, happy family."</p><p>Kyo nodded, laying his head against her chest. He could hear her gentle, steady breathing, feel her heartbeat. "Yeah. We'll make breakfast together every morning. Pancakes once a week. We'll take the kids to the dojo. We'll check up on the bakery. We'll all eat together with Oyaji and Kunimitsu. Ai and the other children will come over to play with our children. We'll tell them stories at bedtime. When they get older, we'll share our history with them, we'll tell them about the curse, how we got to this point. They'll have lots of questions, and we'll answer them all together. They'll see us, and they'll know what real love should look like. They'll find their own people to love. We'll love them through it all. We'll love each other through it all. And I'll hold you in my arms every night until you fall asleep."</p><p>"Yes," Tohru said. "I love you, Kyo." She kissed him over and over, and they held each other for hours.</p><p>Before drifting off to sleep, nestled in Kyo's arms, she heard him tell her, "I love you, Tohru. Tohru, never forget it. You- You're my whole world. Thank you." And they fell asleep together, tears still damp on her cheeks.</p><p>She woke up to a nightmare.</p><p>"Kyo?" she called out, her voice tight and weak, dreading what awaited her.</p><p>Kyo's body, cold and limp against hers, pale and lifeless.</p><p>Tohru let out a bloodcurdling scream, horror and despair wracking every inch of her body.</p><p>Hatori burst into the room, along with Yuki, Kazuma, and Momiji. They cried out things of their own, but Tohru didn't hear them. She clutched at her husband's body, crying and screaming.</p><p>Hatori took Kyo's shoulders, but Tohru held him tightly, shielding him from Hatori. "NO!" she screamed in agony. "NO, DON'T! NO, NO! KYO!"</p><p>"Tohru!" Hatori told her firmly. "Take a deep breath for me. I- I need to look him over."</p><p>Tohru, in complete hysterics, keened and wailed. Yuki, sobbing, rushed to her side, gathering her into his arms. She fought and shrieked, trying to get back to Kyo. "DON'T TAKE H-HIM!"</p><p>Hatori bent over Kyo, pressing his fingers on his neck, leaning his head down to listen for a heartbeat. When he rose, he shook his head, confirming what the Sohmas knew already.</p><p>Kyo was dead.</p><p>Tohru fought her way out of Yuki's arms and scrambled back to Kyo's body, holding it close to her. She pressed his head to her chest with her hand, rocking back and forth. "No, no, not yet, not yet, Kyo, please, no, wake up, wake up! Baby, please, no! No, not yet!"</p><p>Kazuma collapsed at the door, sobbing and sobbing. Kunimitsu appeared in the doorway, his expression crumpling in anguish. "K-Kazuma-san!" He looked over at Kyo's body, clutched his stomach, and tripped out of the room, the sounds of vomiting following. </p><p>Momiji fell against the wall and wept in misery, looking over at Tohru, watery-eyed.</p><p>After a few minutes of listening to her heart-wrenching cries, Yuki took her by the shoulders. "He's gone, T-Tohru. That's not him any-anymore."</p><p>Tohru's body slumped in grief as her grip slackened on Kyo's thin, emaciated form. Yuki took her into his arms again and she sank into the embrace that time, weeping bitterly, her heart completely shattered. She moaned her husband's name over and over, and Yuki shook as he held her.</p><p>Tohru's heart lurched as the room filled with the sounds of agonized cries of grief emanating from those in the room. Their bawling filled her ears, and she cried out again, unexplainable grief drowning her from the inside. </p><p>Time seemed to stop as Tohru lost herself in the agony. Five years. That was how long she had known Kyo for. Had it only been that long? It felt as if she had known him for a lifetime and then some. She wondered how she ever lived without him in her life. Well, she had had her mother then. She thought losing her mom would be the worst thing to ever happen to her. She was wrong. This pain, it was worse.</p><p>She wanted him with her. She needed him with her. There could be nothing worse than this. What was the point anymore? But then... her hands drifted to her stomach. She had another life to look after. It wasn't just her anymore. She was responsible for the little baby growing inside her. Kyo's baby. Her baby. Their baby. This little one needed her, no matter what she was going through. She had to stay strong. She had to stay healthy. Though her world seemed like it had ended, the rest of the world wasn't going to stop to wait up for her. Her baby wasn't going to stop growing. She had a family to look after. She had someone else that needed her love. And she needed this child's love in return. She promised herself that she would live, she would survive to raise this child. Though it didn't feel like it in that moment, she was going to get through the searing pain. It would always hurt, but she would learn to move on.</p><p>But not right then. The pain was too fresh in her mind. Kyo's dead body was lying right next to her, a taunt of what could have been. She sobbed, and someone else came to her side. Momiji sat with them, holding Tohru's hand as his tears fell. "We'll look after you, Tohru," he promised, his voice quiet and hoarse. "We'll get through this. We- We love you so much."</p><p>"We do, Tohru," Yuki agreed, kissing her temple. She looked up at him, and he brushed his silver hair away from his face as he stared down at her, his eyes glistening. "I'm so sorry, Tohru. I-I know that saying that will never make up for any of this, but I am." </p><p>"W-Wait, Kazuma-san!" Kunimitsu, back in the room, yelped as Kazuma struggled to his feet.</p><p>"No," Kazuma said through his cries, "I-I need h-him." He stumbled to Kyo's body, limp on the bed, and gathered his son into his arms, sobbing bitterly. He sat on the bed and trembled, murmuring incoherently, gasping with dreadful cries that tremored through his body.</p><p>It was too much. Tohru cried, and so did Yuki and Momiji. Hatori stood near them, his head in his hands. </p><p>Kunimitsu began to shake, and he appeared as if he might vomit again. His own tears streaming, he sputtered, "I'll- I'll go c-call everyone." He ran out of the room.</p><p>Kunimitsu really must have made the calls, because a short time later, Arisa burst into the room, breathing heavily, panic lacing her gaze, one hand on her swollen stomach. "Tohru," she moaned, making her way to her closest friend's side as quickly as she was able. Momiji backed away, giving her space. "Oh, Tohru." That was all she could say. </p><p>Tohru shifted herself in Yuki's arms to look at Arisa. There was a small part inside of her that felt so much comfort from Arisa coming to be there with her. Tohru tried to speak, but all that came out were blubbering, nonsensical words. When nothing came out right, she dissolved into tears.</p><p>Arisa looked over at Kyo's body and stifled a gasp, tearing her eyes from it at once and gritting her teeth. She shook her head, blinking back tears. "Kyon…" She took Tohru's hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over the tops of Tohru's hands. She leaned her forehead against Tohru's, her heart breaking from Tohru's gasping cries. "I'm right here. I'm right here, baby girl, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>They must have sat there in their despair for at least an hour until Momiji, spoke up, hiccupping. "W-What do we do now, Harii?"</p><p>They could hear the sounds of the other Sohmas mourning outside of the room. Hatori, glanced that way, then looked to Momiji. "Make arrangements. We have many things to discuss, but," he cast a worried look Tohru's way, "let's save those discussions until tomorrow. Today is a day to grieve properly, to mourn what we've lost."</p><p>Momiji nodded, a bereaved look across his face.</p><p>And they waited for the day to pass. The day that they would never forget for as long as they lived. Tohru bowed her head, questions running through her head over and over. Why? Why did this have to happen to Kyo? To her? How would she ever move on? She didn't need a day to grieve. She needed a lifetime. And if each day following was going to completely destroy her down to the inner reaches of her soul as this one had, how would she ever get through it? She knew she had a child to take care of now, but what good could that bit of motivation do when every other inch of her body was screaming out for death to take her, too?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Yuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuki was devastated. There had never been a such a time in his life when he felt as worn out as he did then. Kyo's viewing, funeral, and burial had taken place just days before. Tohru was still staying with Akito and Shigure, for the time being. Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Machi were currently sitting in Yuki's living room, pondering what the next year would look like for them all, making plans for who would stay with Tohru when, being mindful of when babies were being born and to whom, and talking about what they were going to do about his and Machi's wedding.</p><p>The phone began to ring in the middle of their conversation. Yuki stood to get it, but Haru put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get it," he told Yuki. "Don't stand. You haven't looked well recently."</p><p>Yuki shook his head. "It's okay. I can manage this much." He left the two to continue discussing things, and went to the phone hanging in the kitchen. He picked up the phone, asking, "Hello?"</p><p>"Ah, Yuki, it's so good to hear your voice."</p><p>He froze, his blood running cold. He tried to refocus his mind, to listen. Why- Why was is so hard this time? Just listen, just listen... She must have called about something important. But his mind could not fathom anything other than fear pitted in the center of his chest. He felt lightheaded, and began to cough. He had had a cough all day, but it was nothing to worry about then. He was feeling worse now, though.</p><p>"-precious Yuki- asking about- it's been- we've been talking- to you next-" Akito's voice flooded his senses, only bits and pieces reaching his ears. No, no, no... He was in that place again. It was dark. So dark. He shook, fighting to regain control over his breath, which wasn't coming to him anymore. He wheezed, sinking to the floor, the phone falling from his hand, hanging from the receiver.</p><p>He clutched at his chest, spots dancing in his vision. He tried to call out for help, but not much more than a wheeze came out. He felt unending panic overwhelm him as he felt his airways close.</p><p>"-alright? Yuki?" Vaguely, he thought he heart Haru's voice. His vision started to darken. Terrible fear overcame him. He hadn't had an attack like this since he was a child. Was he- Was he going to die? </p><p>"KURAGI-SAN!" Haru cried out, seeing Yuki's condition. "Call Hatori! NOW!" </p><p>Yuki struggled to catch even the smallest of breaths, but hardly anything came to him. He was seeing only red then, the wheezing and lack of air becoming beyond unbearable.</p><p>"-attack- do you know- find inhaler- HURRY!" Haru shouted at Machi again. She must have made the call already. Yuki had completely missed that. Machi dashed away to Yuki's bathroom, then the bedroom.</p><p>"Help- me," Yuki wheezed, about to pass out. He was so, so afraid.</p><p>"I CAN'T FIND IT!" Machi yelled from the direction of his bedroom. She rushed back out, yelling, "What do we do now?!"</p><p>It was that moment that Hatori arrived. It was insane timing. It could only have been a few minutes since they called him. "Where is he?!" Hatori called out, breathless. </p><p>"In the kitchen!" Haru screamed back, Yuki gathered into his arms in an upright position. "His lips are turning blue, he's about to pass out, hurry, PLEASE!"</p><p>Hatori was before him in a second. Yuki vaguely registered the inhaler in Hatori's hands. The spray was administered, and Hatori, Haru, and Machi pleaded with him to breathe it in.</p><p>And he tried. His body struggled for the air, and although he still could hardly get any breath, the inhaler helped the smallest bit, allowed him a little more time, but it wasn't like Yuki expected. His body was still fighting back. His vision still danced with spots. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die.</p><p>"It's not working," Hatori said, taking Yuki into his own arms.</p><p>"What do you mean it's not working?!" Haru hollered, frantic. Yuki could hear Machi sobbing, but everything sounded distant, unimportant.</p><p>"I can't- I can't breathe," he wheezed. "I'm going- to die."</p><p>"You are not!" Haru shouted back in a trembling voice. </p><p>"We need to get him to the nebulizer and the ventilator in the medical room," Hatori explained. "I took Kureno's car, Hatsuharu, can you drive us back?"</p><p>"Yeah!" They rushed to the car, and Yuki didn't register anything after that as the agonizing, painful darkness enclosed him completely.</p><p>Yuki woke to the sounds of Machi crying and a ventilator on his face.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, he's already awake," Haru gasped, leaping up from his seat. "Hatori!"</p><p>Machi sobbed, rushing to Yuki's side. "Yuki? Yuki?!"</p><p>"Let me see him," Hatori said, coming up beside Yuki. He gently lifted Yuki higher up, so that he was almost sitting upright. He carefully removed the ventilator mask from Yuki's face.</p><p>"What- What happened?" Yuki asked, feeling delirious.</p><p>Machi dissolved into another bout of tears. "You- You stopped breathing, Yuki! I thought I'd- lost you!"</p><p>"Oh, Machi…" He reached out his hand, and she grasped it firmly, sobbing and sobbing.</p><p>"How are you feeling now, Yuki?" Hatori asked him. "Are you able to breathe comfortably?" </p><p>"I feel exhausted," Yuki admitted, "but yeah. I can breathe now."</p><p>Haru lowered his head. "Thank goodness."</p><p>"How long," Yuki inquired, "was I out?"</p><p>"As exhausted as you are," Hatori said, "your body must be worked up. You were out for only a half hour after we revived you."</p><p>"Re-Revived me?" Yuki asked, horrified at what that implied.</p><p>"CPR, Yuki, then the nebulizer, then the ventilator," Hatsuharu told him softly, finally looking at him. His eyes were wild with pain and fear.</p><p>"CPR... You mean, I was..."</p><p>"Your heart st-stopped!" Machi sobbed. "You were dead!"</p><p>"I'm okay now," he assured her, longing to hold her in his arms, but his body didn't feel strong enough to do anything at that moment. "I'm alive. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Machi continued to cry, her head lowering until she was fully bent over, facedown on the bed from where she sat, her back shaking.</p><p>"How- How is this possible?" Yuki asked Hatori. "I haven't had a life-threatening attack in... so many years. I thought I'd- I thought I'd outgrown it. I mean, there was the attack last week, but..."</p><p>"You've been under a lot of stress this past week, affecting your health," Hatori explained. "The panic attack you had after answering the phone, from what I heard, set you over the edge."</p><p>"The phone-" he gasped, "-Akito!"</p><p>"Honey, it's okay," Machi soothed him, taking his other hand, too. "She was probably just calling about Tohru."</p><p>"Then why was I so- so-"</p><p>"Yuki," Haru said that time, sitting next to Machi, right beside Yuki, "we know it's still traumatic. It's going to take a lot of time to heal from that." He ran his hand through Yuki's hair. "You'll find a way to get through it, I promise."</p><p>"By literally nearly dying every time I hear her voice?" Yuki snapped, but tears came to his eyes. He felt so weak, so helpless, so pathetic. He had thought he was past this. He thought he was over his illness. He thought he had already worked through the trauma. But apparently he had just pushed it down inside him, and it had come back up at the worst time.</p><p>"Yuki, I promise things will work out," Haru assured him gently. "I promise."</p><p>"You're positive you're okay now?" Machi asked worriedly.</p><p>"Yes, I'm just tired."</p><p>"Okay," Machi said, giving him a small smile through her tears. "Okay, why don't you get some sleep, then? I'll still be right here when you wake up, darling."</p><p>Yuki didn't need to be told twice. He gave in to his body's exhaustion and fell right to sleep.</p><p>"YUKI!" He didn't know how much later it was that he was startled awake, but whatever the answer was, he sure wasn't happy about it. "My precious little brother!"</p><p>Oh no. It could be only one person who would interrupt like this.</p><p>"Ayame, quiet down!" Hatori snapped. "He's sleeping. Or, at least," he looked over at Yuki, who was now awake, "he was."</p><p>"Oh, Tori-san, you must save him!"</p><p>"I already did, Ayame!" Hatori groaned in annoyance. "You're the one making things worse!"</p><p>"Who the heck called my brother?" Yuki asked blearily.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Yuki," Machi says. "We had to. You know how he is," she added under her breath. "If he found out about this, then realized he hadn't been told about it at the time, you know he would've made an even bigger fuss."</p><p>Yuki sighed. "I suppose you're right."</p><p>Ayame came over to his side and fell to his knees, staring up at Yuki with tears in his eyes. "They told me what happened. Are you okay?!"</p><p>"I-I'm fine."</p><p>For once in his life, Ayame was speechless. He continued to look ahead with haunted, glistening eyes. He finally choked out a few more words. "I-I couldn't have beared it if you'd- if you had-" He sighed in defeat and shook his head. "We have so much left in disrepair between us. It would absolutely kill me if we couldn't figure all that out." He took Yuki's hand and clasped it between both of his. "And you're my brother, disrepair or not. I love you. Of course I was horrified when I got the call that you-" He couldn't even say it. Giving up, he just gave a smile of relief. "I'm glad you're okay. Thank goodness."</p><p>Yuki was terrified to find himself genuinely touched. By something his brother said? That was impossible. He couldn't think of any way to appropriately respond to that. He decided to just go with a trite comment to lighten the situation. "What, you think I'd leave my poor nephew alone to be raised by someone as insanely eccentric as you?" Yuki said, the snark returning to his voice.</p><p>"I think I'd like to take that as a compliment," Ayame decided smugly, his charismatic demeanor coming back to him.</p><p>"We called Tohru, too," Machi told him.</p><p>"You what?!" Yuki yelped, his head snapping towards her. "She's under way too much stress already! How could you-"</p><p>"Yuki," Hatori stopped him. "You know she'd want to be the first to know, no matter what."</p><p>Yuki knew he was right. He decided to put himself in Tohru's shoes. Say Tohru had had a near death experience, and Yuki had only just lost Machi. He shuddered at the thought, hating himself for even thinking such terrible things. But if all that were the case, would he drop everything, including his own grief, to come and see her? The answer was an unarguable yes, no questions at all.</p><p>As if he had literally called out to her, Tohru rushed into the room then, terror evident in the way she held herself. Her eyes landed on Yuki, and they softened a bit, though the fear wasn't completely gone. "Yuki-kun!"</p><p>Ayame backed up to give Tohru room next to Yuki. She cupped Yuki's face in her hands. "Oh, Yuki-kun, I was so frightened! They told me you had stopped breathing, but they had brought you back, and- and-" her tears ran over and she began to cry. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright. Thank goodness you're alive! I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do if- if-"</p><p>She didn't have to finish. Yuki knew. He put his hand on her cheek in return, smiling gently at her. "Yes. I'm alive. I'm glad you're here with me."</p><p>She sobbed, nodding. "Of course I'm here!"</p><p>And, in that moment, being together with all the people he loved most... It eased the pain, if only a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following month had been exhausting. The week following Kyo's death, Tohru and the Sohmas had to make preparations for the body, for a viewing, and for the funeral. At the end of it all, Tohru had felt so defeated. She had stayed at the main house during that week, with Shigure and Akito, as she had already been for the days before Kyo's passing.</p><p>The news of Yuki's near death had been horrific and had come at such an awful time. Akito had made a call to him to discuss if he would be able to stay with Tohru next, but the call ended oddly, and Akito never got a clear answer. What concerned her was the yelling from the other end of the phone. But no matter how many things she said, no one picked the phone back up from the other end.</p><p>They got a call from Haru twenty minutes after that. Tohru remembered Shigure picking up the phone, and then promptly dropping it. Tohru had dashed for it, fear shaking her to the core. Haru had told her then what exactly had happened, his voice blurry with tears.</p><p>Tohru had rushed over there in a panic, but was relieved to find Yuki alive and doing better. </p><p>In the three weeks since, the Sohmas had arranged it to that Tohru was never alone. There was always someone with her, staying the nights in her house, and looking after her during the day. Momiji had wanted to, but once the funeral was over, he had already extended his time away from school and had to return there, much to his disappointment. Yuki was supposed to be the one to spend his days with her, but he had been under Hatori's care for a week after his attack, and in the two weeks since, Machi had been looking after him as he rested at his own home. He was supposed to be fully recovered very soon, and then he would be the one to stay with Tohru while he could, up until he and Machi would decide to get married, which was expected to happen in the next few months. </p><p>Tohru had been alternating the Sohma homes every week. The first week of the three since, she had stayed with Ayame and Mine. They appreciated her staying with them, because as she was there, they could both work in the shop at the same time as Tohru looked after Ai. Tohru didn't mind the work. She loved Ai with all her heart, and having something to do took her mind off of the excruciating pain boiling inside her. She had no idea it was possible to miss a person as much as she missed Kyo.</p><p>The second week, she had stayed with Arisa and Kureno. Tohru also immersed herself in work when she could there. Arisa told her to take it easy, given that she was pregnant. But Tohru always argued back that Arisa was more pregnant, and needed the rest. Tohru did watch over herself, though, making sure to keep a healthy balance of work and rest. Being so close to her due date, Arisa relished the break, and she and Kureno did enjoy the meals that Tohru made for them.</p><p>By the third week, Tohru was nearly ready to return to her old home, but she wanted another week away. She didn't want to face the memories that her own house would bombard her with upon return. How was she going to live in that place without Kyo? She decided that she would figure that out when the time came, trying to keep as much stress away from her as she possibly could. She had stayed that third week with Hatsuharu and Rin, who had been wonderful hosts, always taking time to ask about her well-being and make sure she was well rested and taken care of.</p><p>Today, Tohru was going in for her first ultrasound to see her baby. She would be able to do that in Hatori's medical room, because he had made the investment of an ultrasound machine for the main house's medical room, and that hadn't been much of a problem, given that the Sohma family also owned the nearby Sohma hospital. </p><p>Arisa had wanted to come with her, but Kureno had advised her to stay home, because her baby would be born any day then, and he preferred to keep a close eye on her. Yuki was coming with her, because he had been feeling much better that week, and had convinced Machi of such. Kisa was also coming with her. Kisa had been a real comfort to Tohru, coming over to wherever Tohru was staying every day that she could. She had been thrilled when Tohru asked her if she would accompany her and Yuki to the ultrasound.</p><p>Today marked twelve weeks. Three months. </p><p>The three of them met outside the part of the estate where the medical center was located. Kisa ran up to Tohru and gave her a big hug. "Nee-san! Are you excited?"</p><p>Tohru nodded and smiled. "I'm so happy. I only wish... he was here with me."</p><p>Yuki laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We know. We do, too."</p><p>"Nee-san, you're getting so big already! Is this really only three months?" Kisa inquired, touching her already rounded belly.</p><p>"Yes," Tohru said with a little giggle. "I was wondering about that, too. Hatori said all pregnancies are different, and since I'm small already, it will seem big. But he said he wanted me in for an ultrasound as soon as possible anyway, just to make sure everything was fine. I would've had one anyway around this time, though, so everything worked out just wonderfully."</p><p>"So, Tohru," Yuki said, extending his arm for her to take it, "shall we go meet the newest addition to the Sohma family?"</p><p>"We shall," Tohru chirped back. She looked up, wondering if Kyo was watching them. Was he excited, too? Or did he already know everything that was to come? As much as she still mourned him, she knew he was happy no matter what, and she was happy to have Yuki and Kisa at her side.</p><p>"Ah, Tohru." Hatori stood to greet them as they came inside. "How have you been?"</p><p>"Not well, emotionally, but I've been doing my best to stay healthy," Tohru admitted truthfully. "I'm planning on going back home this week. Oh! And I think the morning sickness is about past me, for the most part."</p><p>"That's good. Morning sickness usually passes after the first trimester," Hatori explained, motioning for Tohru to sit on the bed. Yuki and Kisa sat in the chairs next to it, so that they could also see the screen clearly during the procedure. Hatori felt around Tohru's stomach first. "You are quite big for only twelve weeks," he remarked. "That's not necessarily an issue. It's just a bit surprising given that I've also been giving Akito check-ups regularly. She's about at six months, and is bigger than you are now, but just barely."</p><p>"Really?" Tohru asked.</p><p>"Really,' Hatori replied. "But you don't have to worry about anything. This check-up should be able to confirm that everything is moving along smoothly. Could you lie down for me and pull your shirt up to the top of your belly? Also, pull your pants down to your hipline for me." She did so, and he had her tuck towels under the top and bottom of her belly so that her clothes would be protected from the gel. "Okay, I'm going to put the gel on your belly and then use the wand," he explained as he did so. He adjusted the wand over the lower part of her belly, and a picture appeared on the screen. "Let's take a look..."</p><p>The other three watched intently with excitement.</p><p>Hatori continued to move the wand around, inspecting the entirety of the uterus. He eyes narrowed as he watched the screen. "I'm... not exactly sure what I'm seeing here."</p><p>Tohru's heart leapt up in her throat. "What is it? Is the baby okay?"</p><p>"Yes, yes the baby looks to be fine." He pointed at the screen, showing them the little form. "But so do..." he moved the wand a bit, and the picture changed. "My word..." he breathed out. "There are three."</p><p>"What?!" Yuki asked, jumping up in astonishment.</p><p>"Three?!" Kisa shrieked in shock, looking at the screen more closely to see if it was true.</p><p>Tohru froze, her mind not quite catching up. "Do you mean..."</p><p>He looked over at her and smiled softly. "Congratulations, Tohru. You're having triplets."</p><p>Tohru gasped, her breath hitching in a sob. "Really? Triplets?" She cried again, looking upward. "Kyo… Kyo, there're three. There're three, Kyo!" She looked down at her stomach, then back to the screen, tears rolling down her cheeks. She cried in delight and bliss, imagining the future they were all going to have. They really were going to have three children... </p><p>Yuki put his hand on her arm, a beam spread across his face. "I can't believe it! Three? Hatori, show us!"</p><p>Hatori pointed out each one on the screen. He wasn't able to get a full picture with all three showing up, but as he moved the wand around, it became evident to all of them that there really were three little babies growing in there.</p><p>"No, wonder we thought you were growing so fast!" Kisa exclaimed in joy, bouncing up and down. "Just wait until we tell everyone! They're going to be so excited!"</p><p>"Yes!" Tohru agreed, gasping through her cries of happiness. </p><p>"Well," Hatori said, even smiling himself, in contrast to his usually emotionless face, "it appears you have three healthy babies growing inside you, Tohru. We're going to need more checkups, in this case, and probably more help than what I can provide from the Sohma hospital, but I'd say things are running just about as smoothly as they can be. Congratulations, again. We're all so happy for you."</p><p>"My gosh, do we tell them now, or- or-" Yuki paced around, the smile never leaving his face. "Oh!" a thought seemed to come to him. "We have to tell Shihan first, Tohru! Don't you think?"</p><p>Tohru gasped, her eyes sparkling with tears. "We do! Oh, he's going to be so excited! I- I- I want him to know right now, but I want to tell him in person! Oh, I should have asked him to come today!" She suddenly felt guilty. "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind..."</p><p>Kisa took her hand. "It's okay, Nee-san. He's going to be so excited, no matter the fact that he didn't know first. He's going to be so, so happy."</p><p>Hatori got Tohru all cleaned up and had pictures of the three printed for Tohru to have and show the rest of the family if she'd like. </p><p>Tohru was still jittery with excitement as Yuki and Kisa went with her back to Haru's and Rin's house. And though Tohru's grief still rested heavy within her, her joy made it bearable, and she decided that she really was ready to go back home. And it would be alright even if Yuki couldn't be with her quite yet, because Kazuma and Kunimitsu were next door, and would surely stay with her if she asked. And she just couldn't wait to break the news to them.</p><p>Hand in hand with Yuki and Kisa, Tohru's worries melted to the back of her mind. She not only was going to be a mother, but a mother to three! How exciting! She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, hoping that Kyo was just as happy as she was. His wish had come true. So had hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kazuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain of losing his boy was absolutely unbearable. Kazuma couldn't believe that it had already been a month since Kyo's passing. The grief still felt fresh, like someone or something was picking away at his heart, trying to kill him, too. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his son. He saw Kyo's scowl, his smile, his eyes twinkling when he laughed. All the things he had grown to adore about him. </p><p>There was a part of himself missing now, a hole deep inside of him that could never be fully filled again.</p><p>Tohru was coming to see him today. He felt guilty of not going to see her more than he had, but every time he saw her, it was another pang in his chest, remembering that Kyo wasn't at her side to greet him, too. But he always had to remind himself, though he didn't see how it was even possible, Tohru probably had loved Kyo even more than he had.</p><p>Kazuma had never had the pleasure of having a spouse of his own, and while it wasn't something he hadn't avoided pursuing, loving Kyo had always been enough for him. Now that that sole love in his life was gone, he felt like he didn't have anyone to love anymore, which of course wasn't true. He had plenty of people to love, especially Tohru, and the child she was going to bear. And he did love them. But with the current hole in his heart, he could hardly see around it. Hopefully, seeing Tohru later that day would make him see that more clearly. He may have lost his son, but his daughter-in-law and grandchild were still with him. They were his world, too, and he would do whatever it would take to love them to the fullest and take care of them as well as he could.</p><p>"Kazuma-san?" Kunimitsu opened the door to Kazuma's bedroom and poked his head inside. "Can I get you something to eat? Tohru will be here soon." His best friend looked at him with concern. "Please. You're... You're looking so thin. Let me take care of you. I-I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you, too."</p><p>And Kunimitsu. He still had his closest friend by his side, looking out for Kazuma, looking past his own grief. It was admirable. Kazuma knew he was lucky. "Yes. Thank you, Kunimitsu."</p><p>Kunimitsu laughed a little in relief. Kazuma often said no to Kunimitsu's offers, which he then realized had been both inconsiderate and foolish of him to do. "I'm sorry I'm not much of a cook. I mean, I'm better than you, but..." He cast a friendly smirk Kazuma's way. "Instant ramen or box curry?"</p><p>Kazuma wrinkled his nose, causing Kunimitsu to laugh again. Kazuma liked the sound of it. It almost made it seem like things were as they always had been. "Surprise me. Perhaps if Tohru's up to it, she can help us make something to eat together. Did you go shopping this morning?"</p><p>Kunimitsu smiled. "I did. I was hoping she was up for it, too. With the bakery still closed, and our horrendous cooking skills, I was afraid I'd never have a proper meal again!"</p><p>That made Kazuma smile, lifting his spirits a bit. "So was I."</p><p>As they ate their meal together, Kunimitsu said softly, "You know, I'm sure if we asked someone for help, they wouldn't hesitate for a second."</p><p>"Help?" Kazuma asked.</p><p>"Like, if we need a homecooked meal, or just someone to talk to. Plenty of the Sohmas, and even our students, would be here in a moment if we asked. Kyo wasn't the only one of us who was loved. They want to look out for us, too. And, let's be honest, we kind of do need someone looking out for us, so why don't we let them?"</p><p>Kazuma set down his bowl and utensils, his lower lip trembling. "Why now? We never needed that before. I don't understand why everything is so different now. Kyo- Kyo wasn't always with us. In fact, he was almost always with Tohru, and when he got married, we saw him less, and yet, that didn't hurt like this. I didn't feel so helpless then."</p><p>"I think... it's okay to accept help when you really need it," Kunimitsu admitted. "And right now... we really need it."</p><p>"...Perhaps we could call over Anzu-chan and Hoshi-kun, for a start," Kazuma decided.</p><p>Kunimitsu smiled in response. "I'd like that. I know they'd be happy to."</p><p>Tohru arrived a short time later. When Kazuma opened the door to let her in, she smiled warmly, making him feel like the sun had come out on an endlessly cloudy day. "Otou-san, Kunimitsu-san, it's so good to see you." She hugged Kazuma, and he wrapped his arms around her in turn, craving the love and warmth that she offered. She was still here, and Kazuma was here for her. </p><p>When they pulled apart, Kazuma looked down at her and noticed her belly had grown a considerable amount since he had last seen her, which seemed strange, given that it hadn't been that long, and she couldn't be more than three months into the pregnancy. However, Tohru was a small girl herself, so he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised. Also, what did he know about pregnancy? He was a single man working in a dojo, living with his best friend, and had only an adopted son.</p><p>"Otou-san, I have a surprise for you!" Tohru chirped as they made their way to the living room.</p><p>Kazuma looked at her, already surprised. Tohru looked fairly happy for someone having lost her husband so soon. If his grief was still intolerable, hers must be, too, if not even worse. What could possibly cheer her up, and him, too, through all of this?</p><p>"Well, what is it?" Kazuma asked once they all had taken their seats.</p><p>Tohru smiled, putting her hands on her swollen belly. Her eyes danced were still laden with underlying pain, but they were also alit with excitement. "I'm not just having one baby. I'm having triplets."</p><p>Kazuma's jaw dropped as he processed the new information. "T-Triplets? You- You mean... three?!"</p><p>"Mm-hmm," Tohru hummed, nodding fervently. "Three. You're going to have three grandchildren, Otou-san."</p><p>Kazuma gave an outcry of utter delight, and Kunimitsu started laughing with joy. "We're going to have our hands full, alright, Kazuma-san!" he tittered, his cheeks flushing as he laughed.</p><p>"Oh, Tohru!" Kazuma reached out and gathered her into another hug. "You can't imagine how happy I am right now!"</p><p>Tohru squeezed him tighter. "I'm sure it's close to how I feel."</p><p>When they left the embrace, Kazuma laughed in disbelief. "Triplets! I wonder... Oh my. What if they're identical, what if we have three little temper tantrum-throwing Kyos running around our feet!"</p><p>Kunimitsu laughed harder. "My word! I can't even imagine!"</p><p>Tohru laughed, too. "I never actually thought about that. I suppose we're just going to have to wait and see!"</p><p>They continued exchanging their excitements for a long while, just enjoying being with each other in the midst of it. Kazuma knew, though, that before Tohru left, he had to tell her what had been weighing on his heart. "Tohru," he said, "I need to apologize to you."</p><p>Tohru looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Really? For- For what?"</p><p>"Tohru, I've been neglecting coming to visit you."</p><p>Tohru's eyes widened and she shook her head back and forth. "No, no, you don't have to be sorry for that!" The pitch of her voice lowered. "We've- We've both lost someone very dear to us. We need time to grieve. No one should ever apologize for that. Ever."</p><p>Kazuma shook his head. "I won't apologize for that. I'm telling you I'm sorry for something else. As I've grieved for my son, I've neglected to love you. Yes, I was mourning, but that is no excuse. I'm still mourning, and I expect to be for a long time to come. This pain isn't going to go away so easily. But I should've been loving you in the times I was able. I was... I was afraid of feeling any more pain. I thought that seeing you would remind me too much of the fact that Kyo wasn't there anymore. In staying away from you for that reason, I was loving myself more than you, and that should never, not ever, be something that a parent does to their child. You are my daughter as much as Kyo was my son. I'm so sorry, Tohru. I will never let my grief get in the way of reaching out to love you ever again. I promise."</p><p>Tohru was crying, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Kazuma, her eyes glittering with pain. "Then I never reached out to you, either. Not until now. Not until it was absolutely necessary to see you. It's not that I didn't want to see you, or that seeing you would remind me of him, the thought actually never crossed my mind. I was so lost in my own grief that I never thought about you and yours. I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Kazuma took her hands in his. "No, no, no, Tohru, no. You were suffering even worse than I. You didn't have-"</p><p>"You don't understand!" Tohru cried. "It doesn't matter whether my pain was worse than yours or not. We both got hurt! No one's pain, no matter how minor it is, should ever be ignored. And even if it was minor, your pain is certainly not! You lost your child, your baby." Her hands drifted to rest back on her stomach. "It would kill me to lose my children. No parent should ever have to go through that. Yes, I lost my husband. Yes, it was the worst thing that ever did and ever will happen to me. But Kyo was yours, too. You loved him more than anything; I know that, and he did, too. No one has a right to Kyo's memory. We all get to grieve. And yes, there will be times when we will neglect other people because of our own pain, and although that is never a justified thing, it will happen. And of course we'll forgive each other! However, we have to look past the wrong things we've done once we've made things right and change how we act in the future because of them. That's the only way we're going to be able to move forward."</p><p>Kazuma hugged her then, love bursting deep within him. "You're right. Tohru, I will do everything in my power to love you past the pain, to love you in the pain."</p><p>"So will I," Tohru promised in a teary voice. "Otou-san? I had one more thing to ask of you and Kunimitsu today. I want to move back home today. Yuki has recovered, but Machi still wants him to take it easy for a little longer." She smiled a little. "I think they're actually using a lot of that time to plan their wedding. And while I look forward to the times he'll stay with me, I don't want to keep him from that. And in a few months, he won't be able to look after me anymore. He'll be busy with a new family of his own, and I won't take him from that. Look, while I don't need to be looked after much, there are times when I really do need company. And right now, the Sohmas still aren't comfortable with leaving me alone. I was wondering if at least you, Otou-san, would be willing to stay with me at least this upcoming week. I- I don't want to be in that house alone at first. I'm..." she gave a nervous laugh, "...I'm scared actually. Am I going to see him everywhere? Will that place just be too painful to be without him in it?  I- I don't know, yet."</p><p>"Tohru, of course we will," Kunimitsu spoke up for the both of them.</p><p>"Without a doubt," Kazuma agreed.</p><p>And she smiled at him, the corners of her mouth quivering. Kazuma leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You took such good care of Kyo," he told her gently. "I'd love to take good care of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was just as she'd left it. She, Kazuma, and Kunimitsu brought her things inside, setting their bags down at the door after dinner in the early evening. Yuki was with them as well, to gather up and carry Tohru's things. He planned to stay later on, but not quite yet as long as Kazuma and Kunimitsu would stay with and take care of Tohru. Machi had let him come that day, knowing that he was well enough, but Tohru didn't want to keep him any longer than she had to. Of course she wanted him to stay with her for a few weeks at some point. The grief was heavy upon her, and Yuki was one of the few people that could comfort her enough to see straight. But she felt guilty, thinking about keeping him from Machi, and his other friends. And she knew that they were planning to get married within the next few months. She didn't want to hinder Yuki from that. She would gladly let him go. She was desperate to make sure that he was happy, no matter what it cost her.</p><p>The house was pretty neat, cleaned up nicely. Kyo had taken good care of it for the couple days he had been there after she had left for her trip to see Hana-chan. It was so normal. It looked like nothing had changed.</p><p>But everything had.</p><p>As they walked inside, terrible realizations fell upon Tohru. She was never going to see Kyo in this house again. She wasn't going to wake up with him beside her. She would never again see him cooking for them in the kitchen. She would never see the cute cock of his head whenever he turned to smile at her. She was alone. He was gone. Kyo...!</p><p>Her knees buckled, but Yuki caught her before she fell. "Tohru!" He looked frantically to Kazuma and Kunimitsu. "We need to get her seated."</p><p>They led Tohru to a zabuton pillow in the living room, carefully lowering her down to sit. "Tohru, are you okay?" Yuki asked her gently. "You don't have to come back yet if it's too soon."</p><p>"N-No," she gasped out. "I want to be home."</p><p>"Tohru," Kunimitsu said, "you don't have to force yourself to stay here. You don't have to live here if it hurts too much. We can help you find a new place."</p><p>Tohru shook her head. "No. No, I want to live here. I want to raise my babies here, in this place where Kyo was with me. I know it's going to hurt. But one day, it won't be so painful anymore. Those memories of him here with me will make me so happy. I want to be here. Plus, here is near you and Otou-san, and the dojo and the Onigiri. Please, let me stay."</p><p>"O-Of course," Yuki replied, stunned. "We'd never make you do something you didn't want to. If you want to live here, we'll support that. Whatever you want, Tohru, we'll make it happen."</p><p>Tohru sniffled, tears blossoming in her eyes. "Thank you all. I love you."</p><p>Her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"</p><p>"Tohru!" Uo- no, Arisa-chan's voice sounded from the other end of the line.</p><p>"Arisa-chan! It's good to hear your voice. What is it?"</p><p>"Tohru, my water broke!" Arisa's voice sounded rushed, panicked.</p><p>"A-Already? Right now?"</p><p>"What's happening?" Yuki asked.</p><p>"Arisa-chan's in labor," she explained. "Don't worry," she said, speaking to Arisa again. "It's going to be alright. Is Kureno-san with you?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah." A moan sounded from her end. "I'm- I'm scared, Tohru. It really hurts."</p><p>"I know. It's going to be okay, I'll be there with you soon. Are you at the medical room yet? Hatori-san's delivering your baby, right?" Hatori and a midwife sent from the Sohma hospital had delivered Ayame's and Mine's baby. Though obstetrics and birth wasn't what Hatori had solely studied, he had become well rounded in those areas, especially as the members of the Sohma family had started getting pregnant and delivering.</p><p>"Yes. We're leaving for the medical room now. Please come?" Arisa held an urgency in her voice.</p><p>"Of course! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Tohru promised forcefully. "Hang on, I'll be with you soon. You're so strong, Arisa-chan. You can do this."</p><p>She hung up and put the phone back in her purse, standing up quickly. "I have to go to the medical room now. Arisa-chan needs me right now."</p><p>"Certainly," Kazuma agreed. "May we walk you there? It's not exactly the nearest place."</p><p>"Wait a moment," Yuki realized. "Kyo's car. It's parked outside the house, right? We'll just drive you. Are the keys nearby?"</p><p>"I'll get them," Tohru said, running over to the kitchen. </p><p>Soon enough, Yuki had driven Tohru to the medical room, telling her afterwards, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'll do anything I can."</p><p>"Thank you, Yuki," Tohru said gratefully. "For now, just make sure Otou-san and Kunimitsu-san get situated alright. Thank you for all you've done already."</p><p>Yuki smiled at her lovingly. "Of course. Nothing less for you, Tohru. Take care of youself and Arisa. And don't forget to invite me over once the child has been born, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Tohru replied with a smile of her own.</p><p>She found Kureno and Arisa inside the medical room already, Hatori and a midwife also there. Arisa's head was hung as she and Kureno swayed together back and forth, her arms looped around his neck. She groaned in pain as he help her stay steady, worry evident in his eyes.</p><p>"Arisa-chan!" Tohru was at her side in an instant, a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.</p><p>Arisa lifted her head to see Tohru before her, and relief flooded her agonized eyes. "Tohru... you're here."</p><p>"I didn't waste a second getting here," Tohru assured her. "How's it going?"</p><p>Hatori answered for her. "Labor is progressing smoothly so far. She started having contractions around eleven this morning, so she's been in labor a little more than eight hours so far. She's five centimeters dilated."</p><p>"That's good!" Tohru encouraged Arisa.</p><p>"That's only halfway," Arisa answered with irritation and exhaustion.</p><p>"It'll be quicker from this point on," the midwife said in a tone that implied that she had said the same thing several times before.</p><p>Arisa gasped and cried out, gripping Kureno's arms. As she worked through the contraction, moaning, Tohru rubbed her back. Once the contraction passed, Arisa begged, "I need to sit. I need to- lie down."</p><p>Kureno looked to Hatori, helplessness in his gaze as he held onto his wife, unsure of what to do.</p><p>Hatori nodded, and the midwife led Arisa to the bed, which had been elevated slightly, helping Arisa lie down. Kureno never let go of her hand. "I need to put the fetal monitor on you anyway. You're welcome and even encouraged to change position if you feel the need to. Just keep us updated on what your body needs. We will adjust to you, as long as it's possible and safe."</p><p>Once the fetal monitor was fitted and Hatori could check on the baby, he told them that the child was doing fine, and had a steady heartbeat.</p><p>Kureno and Tohru stayed by Arisa's side as she worked though each contraction as they came. Impatience wore her thin, but after a few more hours, Arisa was fully dilated and ready to push.</p><p>The screams were unbearable for Tohru, and even more so for Kureno, both of who grasped a hand of Arisa's tightly as she moaned and cried out in utter agony. Tohru kept encouraging her on, and Kureno kept murmuring comforts to his wife.</p><p>"AAAARGHHH!" Arisa screamed as the midwife urged her to push. "AAAAH!" </p><p>"You're doing perfectly," Tohru insisted, squeezing Arisa's hand tightly. "You can do this."</p><p>Arisa groaned, agonized, her teeth gritted in pain. "I- I can't!"</p><p>"You can, you can," Kureno assured her, kissing her forehead. "I love you so much. You're doing so well."</p><p>It wasn't for another hour that the wonderful thing they'd been waiting for happened. "The head's delivered!" the midwife exclaimed, much to the relief of the three. "Another big push or two should do it, Arisa-san!"</p><p>With one last push and a following scream, they were soon met with the sounds of a newborn wailing.</p><p>Tohru gasped in delight. "Oh, Arisa, you did it! You did so well!"</p><p>Kureno sobbed aloud. "It's a boy!" He looked to Arisa excitedly, a smile on his face, tears falling. He never let go of her hand. "We have a son!"</p><p>He finally let go when Hatori and the midwife instructed him on how to cut the cord. Once that was done, the crying baby was laid on Arisa's chest, and she cried in joy.</p><p>Tohru gazed adoringly at the little boy, red-faced and gasping with cries in his mother's arms. It brought tears to her eyes. She let her hands rest on her own swollen stomach. It not much time at all, she would be welcoming her own little ones into the world. All three of them. With a start, she realized that Arisa didn't know this yet. She would have to wait a little bit to tell her, though. It wasn't the right time. This was the moment that Kureno and Arisa would treasure for the rest of their lives, and Tohru needed to make sure that this moment was purely about them and their beloved new baby.</p><p>The baby latched on to breastfeed immediately with no problem. And apart from the midwife and Hatori working through the postpartum tasks, the room was silent with the peace of watching the new baby, Arisa and Kureno then huddled together in bliss. </p><p>Once a few minutes had passed, Tohru asked softly, "Have you decided on a name?"</p><p>"Yes," Arisa choked out, her voice bursting with love and glee. "His name is Asuka."</p><p>"It means flight, and bird," Kureno explained. "I wanted the reminder of the connection I once had. There is joy and loss in that, but this baby will be our new joy and connection."</p><p>"That's beautiful," Tohru breathed out.</p><p>The placenta was delivered soon after, but the three didn't call anyone yet to come over, because it was the middle of the night. Tohru did share the good news for them, though, and if she received and answer on the other end of the line of whoever she called, she told them they were welcome to visit the next morning. </p><p>Kureno fell asleep in his chair within the following hours, but Arisa and Tohru were strangely awake. Arisa claimed that her body was exhausted, yet she was too excited and happy to go to sleep. They sat there for a while, and the baby gazed up at Arisa. He eventually fell back to sleep. When he did, Tohru decided to reveal the news.</p><p>"Arisa-chan? I have something to tell you."</p><p>Arisa blinked at her, surprised. "You do? Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Everything is wonderful, actually," Tohru said gently, her hand rubbing her belly. "This morning- well, I guess it would be yesterday morning by now- I went here to get my first ultrasound."</p><p>Arisa's eyes widened with interest. "That's right. I almost forgot. How'd it go? Did you get to see the baby?"</p><p>Tohru smiled, excitement bursting within her. "I got to see the babies."</p><p>Arisa smiled back. "That's great. Were the prince and Kisa-chan with-" her voice broke off and her expression changed to one of shock as she processed exactly what Tohru had said "-babies? Tohru...?"</p><p>"I'm having three," Tohru told her, putting a gently hand on the baby's soft head. "Triplets, Arisa-chan."</p><p>Arisa's shocked expression turned into an overjoyed smile, and she reached out to hug Tohru. "I'm so happy for you!" She kissed Tohru's cheek. "How wonderful. You know that Kyon would be so happy, right? This is just what you two wanted, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes," Tohru nodded, tears forming in her eyes, overwhelmed by her friend's shared happiness. </p><p>"Oh my gosh," Arisa laughed softly, trying not to be too loud as to wake her husband and baby. "No wonder you've been getting so big!"</p><p>Tohru smiled again. "I know." Her lip trembled. "I'm so happy, Arisa-chan. Is that okay? Is it okay to be this happy when he's..." More fat tears fell onto her lap as she began to cry.</p><p>"Of course, Tohru," Arisa assured her, putting a hand on her cheek. "It's more than okay. These are your children. Kyo's overjoyed, too, I know it. He's so happy. He doesn't want you to be sad forever. It will make him so happy to see you happy. You know that, right?"</p><p>Tohru nodded, though the tears wouldn't stop. "I know. I know..."</p><p>Arisa nudged Tohru's shoulder, and passed little Asuka into her arms. Tohru looked at the baby, his little fists, his eyes squeezed shut as he slept soundly. His hair was the same color as Kureno's. He had that sweet newborn baby scent. Tohru held the infant, her tears continuing to fall. Her heart burst with love for the little child, and she truly understood then just how the Sohmas would love her children just as much.</p><p>And she was comforted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kakeru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day Kakeru had waited his whole life for. He was getting married today. In only hours, he would be a married man! He liked the sound of that.</p><p>“Ready for the big day, Yun-Yun?” he asked his best friend as they sat together, passing the time. The brides were surely still preparing, and the rest of the family was covering festivity preparations. Yuki and Kakeru had nothing else to do but wait, for the moment. “I can’t believe it! We’re getting married! You and I! This is our happily ever after, Yun-Yun!”</p><p>Yuki glared at him. “Stop making it sound like we’re getting married to each other.”</p><p>Kakeru gaped jokingly at him. “Well, this is practically the literal same, or close to it! We’re gonna be family now!”</p><p>Yuki shook his head, crossing his arms stiffly. “Family is not the same as marriage. Besides,” he paused, as if wondering whether to say what he was going to or not, “we’ve basically been brothers already, whether I’m marrying your sister or not.”</p><p>“YUN-YUN!” Kakeru cried, wrapping his arms around Yuki. “That was so sweet of you to say! Yes! We’ve always been brothers!”</p><p>“I regret saying anything,” Yuki grumbled, but Kakeru could identify the happiness in his expression. He’d learned to read Yuki incredibly well over the years. He could tell when Yuki was in a good mood, feeling down, or just having a bad day. Yuki was the one he could always rely on, the one who was always there, the one who would always put up with his shenanigans, and sometimes even join him. Seeing them both done up in their suits made his heart fill with pride. Yuki was looking so much better than he had months ago. Kakeru’s chest ached as he remembered the moment the day he nearly lost his best friend.</p><p>That had been the worst day of his life. He remembered the way his stomach pitched when he received the call from his sister, explaining everything in a shaky, teary voice. Yuki had had a terrible attack. Yuki had stopped breathing. Yuki’s heart had stopped beating. The Sohma doctor had gotten it started again. </p><p>He remembered eating an early dinner at home one day, Komaki with him, when Machi had called. He picked up, asking her what was up. </p><p>“K-Kakeru!” The tone and sheer volume of her voice had stunned him. </p><p>“What? What is it?!” he had asked, frightened. “What’s wrong, Machi?”</p><p>She had blubbered and sobbed for a bit until Kakeru could finally make out what she had been trying to tell him. “Y-Yuki h-ha-had an at-attack! It was ter-terrible, Kakeru! He stopped breathing!”

</p>
<p>Kakeru remembered shooting up from the table, already running for his keys and then the door, Komaki calling after him. “WHAT?! No, no, no, no, Machi, what? That can’t- He’s not- Yuki!” His voice had hitched as his best friend’s name tore from his lips. </p><p>“Wait! Wait,” Machi had cried from the other end. “H-He’s breathing ag-again! But- his heart-” a heart-wrenching sob bubbled from her “-it stopped, Kakeru! He was- was dead!”</p><p>“No, no, no, no,” he couldn’t stop his frantic murmuring until Komaki touched his shoulder.</p><p>“Kakeru, breathe for me,” she told him firmly. “Go on, that’s it. Good. One more time. Can you tell me what’s happened?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know,” he admitted numbly. “M-Machi?”</p><p>“He’s okay now. At- At least, they say he will be,” Machi had said, her voice quieter, returning to its usual volume. “Hatori-san, their doctor, h-he performed CPR, and Yuki’s breathing on his own now. He’s awake. T-Tohru and his brother are here, and Hatsuharu-san.”</p><p>Kakeru had left the house that instant. He had been a little hurt that he hadn’t been called right away after something as serious as that had been, but Yuki’s family members had been called first, and he could understand that.</p><p>Yuki had appeared so pale. He had looked exhausted. And Kakeru had never felt such fear before in his life.</p><p>Yuki was well again, vibrant and active, and Kakeru couldn’t have been more thankful. And he was just so damn excited that he was sharing the best day of his life with his best friend in the world.</p><p>As they sat waiting, Yuki said in a soft voice, “I just can’t believe it. I can’t believe I get to marry her. I can’t believe I get to hold her. I spent almost my whole life thinking that I would never get to be this happy, or be happy at all. I was so scared I would live my life in the eternal banquet, my whole life to Akito’s will, but now…” He brought his hand to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. His voice became choked up and higher pitched. “I’m here. I’m free. We all are. Is this how Kyo felt when he married Tohru?”</p><p>It hadn’t been that long ago when Yuki had told Kakeru about the Sohma’s curse, how he and others of the Sohma family, including Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and even his brother had been possessed by their respective animals of the Chinese zodiac whenever terribly sick or hugged by a member of the opposite sex. It had sounded crazy when Yuki had told him, Kakeru had to be honest about that, but for some reason, he was sure that it was the truth. Yuki was straight forward. He didn’t mess around. And he never lied. Kakeru remembered the seriousness and stress Yuki showed as he had told Kakeru the story, even disclosing bits and pieces of childhood abuse. Kakeru had been touched that Yuki trusted him enough to tell him about such sensitive and personal things about his past.</p><p>“Probably,” Kakeru answered. “I’m sure he was the happiest guy in the world. I sure feel like I am, and I didn’t even go through all that crap.” He gave Yuki a sympathetic grin. “I bet you feel pretty heckin’ happy, don’t you?”</p><p>Yuki nodded, tears streaming down his face. “I do. I didn’t know happiness could feel this good.”</p><p>Kakeru sighed</p><p>Soon enough, they were standing side by side at the altar, waiting for their lovely brides to join them. The two girls had decided that they would walk down the aisle together, as they didn’t have their fathers to give them away. Komaki’s had been killed in the terrible accident that also took the life of Tohru’s mother, and Machi and Kakeru were not in good relation with their own father, so both girls were happy to walk down side by side, independent of parental figures.</p><p>Kakeru could feel the thumping of his heart as he saw her walk in. His beautiful Komaki was wearing a sleeveless dress of pristine white satin, her short hair pinned back under a veil. Kakeru wanted to run up to her and kiss her that very second, but he willed his feet to stay still. He got choked up in the back of his throat. He couldn’t believe he was finally getting to marry her. The love of his life. His gorgeous, kind Komaki.</p><p>He heard Yuki stifle a sob beside him. Kakeru stole his gaze away from his soon to be wife for a moment to look over at his best friend. Yuki watched Machi with such intense love. His shoulders shook as a tear slipped down his cheek. Yuki smiled, and Kakeru looked at his sister.</p><p>She was radiant. She wore a sleeved dress of white lace, and though she had worn a straight face as she walked down the aisle, once her gaze fell to Yuki, she smiled.</p><p>Their brides stepped up next to them, and Kakeru knew his heart had never been so full. He held Komaki’s hands, grinning giddily. The four exchanged their vows, and were soon proclaimed married.</p><p>The festivities were wonderful. So many people came up to them and offered their congratulations.</p><p>Tohru came up to the four of them during the reception, a beaming smile on her face. “Congratulations, all of you!” she exclaimed, hugging each of them in turn. “I’m so happy for you!”</p><p>Yuki smiled, a smile that Kakeru recognized as the one he kept in reserve for when he was happiest, around those he loved most. “Thank you, Tohru.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. He looked down at the swell of her belly. “M-May I?” Tohru nodded. Yuki laid his hand on the curve of her stomach. It was much bigger than Kakeru had last remembered seeing it. Kakeru didn’t think it was just because she was tiny to begin with, Tohru was getting huge with the triplets. She must’ve been well into her sixth month of pregnancy by then, if he was remembering right, so she still even had a couple more months to grow. Yuki smiled. “Wow. They’re really getting big, huh?”</p><p>Tohru nodded again. “Yes. It’s getting quite difficult to do things now,” she added with a giggle. “They get me exhausted, that’s for sure.” She smiled lovingly. “I just can’t wait to hold them.” Out of the blue, she gasped and moved Yuki’s hand down to a lower part of her belly. “There. Do you feel it? They’re kicking.”</p><p>Yuki’s eyes widened in wonder. “Th-They are! That’s incredible!”</p><p>Another lilted voice joined their group. “Yun-Yun! Kakeru! Machi! Komaki!” Kimi twirled into their presence, wearing the pale pink dress the bridesmaids had worn. “Kimi is so happy for all of you!”</p><p>“Thanks, Kimi,” Kakeru said. “So, do you think we’ll be seeing a special guy with you sometime soon, Kimi?” he teased her with a lopsided grin.</p><p>Kimi pouted. “Kimi’s making her way around! Kimi’s got everything under control.” She made a swooning gesture. “So many boys to choose from! They just keep flocking!”</p><p>Kakeru nodded, smiling. “Absolutely! That’s the way, Kimi! Get that romance!”</p><p>Kimi laughed. “But anyway, Kimi has never been happier! Make sure to have a wonderful honeymoon, and don’t forget to send lots of pictures!”</p><p>“No worries,” Komaki told her warmly. “I’ll take care of that.” She pressed a kiss to Kakeru’s cheek. Kakeru returned it with a kiss to her lips. A kiss to his wife. He liked the sound of that! Komaki, his beautiful wife.</p><p>“I love you,” he told her, overcome with joy in the moment.</p><p>“Love you, too, darling,” she replied, putting a hand on his cheek, and they gazed at each other for a long moment.</p><p>“Get a room,” Machi and Yuki said at the same time. Then they looked at each other, dissolving into laughter. Kakeru noticed that he almost never heard either of them laugh. They really were meant for each other.</p><p>“Oh, come on, come on!” Kakeru joked back. “Don’t give me any of that! You two are just as lovey-dovey!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yuki ended up agreeing, kissing his new wife. Machi never stopped smiling, and neither did Yuki. Kakeru decided that he had never seen Machi, or even Yuki, so happy, and he was so glad for them.</p><p>The two couples had also planned their honeymoon together, and they were all going to Kyoto for the following two weeks. And the good thing about his sister marrying a Sohma was that Sohmas were stinking rich, so Kakeru could lay back and kick his feet up with his bride in an all expenses covered trip, which was pretty darn nice, if he did say so himself. He was so excited to spend the beginning of the best of his life with the three most important people in it. His love for Komaki was overwhelming him, and he barely knew what to do with himself other than to make sure that she was just as happy as he was. And he knew she was, by the way she smiled at him, the way she kissed him, the ways she went out of her way to love him.</p><p>What Kakeru could say in the end was, even with all the terrible tragedies surrounding their lives, there were still places to find happiness, and he knew with a sure heart that he had found his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru was tired. Well, she was tired every day. The babies were really taking their toll on her body. But she loved them. Oh, she loved them more than the world itself.</p><p>She was getting bigger than she thought she ever would, and the pregnancy wasn’t that close to over. The double wedding had been a month before, and Tohru was halfway through her seventh month. Hatori had told her before that, as she was having multiples, the birth would be sooner than full term. But Tohru was already ready for them to come.</p><p>Akito's and Shigure's baby had been born days after the wedding of Yuki and Machi, and Kakeru and Komaki. They had a son, and named him Daichi. She had been over to see him in recent days, and had fallen in love with his little face, his full head of black hair, and his cute wide eyes instantly.</p><p>She took a seat, needing to rest for a few moments. Otou-san and Kunimitsu were currently at the dojo, so she was home alone for the day. She would be going to Hatori’s office later to discuss birth plans.</p><p>She rubbed her massively swollen bump that was only sure to grow and hinder her more, and though it could be pretty uncomfortable at times, she loved the feelings of love she felt when she could feel her children moving around, when she would talk to them.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I hear you!” she laughed as one of them bumped their foot against her hand. “You’re excited today, aren’t you? I would appreciate it if you would calm down just a little bit for Mama, okay?” She laughed again, surprised as another kick returned, this one gentler. “Thank you, baby.”</p><p>She checked the time and found that it was time to leave for Hatori’s. Yuki was going to drive her over. Tohru heaved herself to her feet, groaning. “Ohhh, you all are too heavy! I can barely walk anymore, my loves!”</p><p>She got outside to where Yuki was waiting for her. He beamed when she got into the passenger side. “Tohru! It’s so good to see you!” </p><p>It had been awhile. She hadn’t seen him since his wedding. He had been on his honeymoon for the first two weeks after that, and for the following two, had been getting settled with Machi. He had called Tohru several times, though, asking if he could take her to her next appointment, and that he really missed her, and was sorry he hadn’t come by to see her recently, but promised he would as much as he would in the future.</p><p>His eyes flitted to her belly. “Woah.”</p><p>Tohru giggled. “I know. They’re really getting big. And I still have time to go.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I’m just ready to have them out. I can barely do anything anymore. I feel so unproductive!”</p><p>Yuki laughed. “Tohru, you’re actually growing three other human beings inside of you! That is anything but unproductive!”</p><p>Tohru hummed. “I guess so.” She rubbed her bump tenderly. “They’re very active. I wonder if they’ll be as squirmy once they’re born. I sure hope they’ll stay still. If they don’t, I’m so scatterbrained, I’ll lose them!”</p><p>Yuki smiled. “I don’t know. Maybe they’re just cramped in there. Or maybe they annoy each other. I know for a fact that if I had been conceived as a twin with my brother, I’d want out of there as soon as possible!”</p><p>“Yuki!” Tohru exclaimed with a laugh. “How are things going with him, by the way? Have you seen him since the wedding?”</p><p>“No,” Yuki admitted, “but I think we’re doing better and better as time goes on. He and Mine made Machi’s dress, did you know that?”</p><p>Tohru giggled. “Of course I did! He never stopped bragging about it when they came over to visit me!”</p><p>Yuki face-palmed. “Oh my gosh. Of course he did. I shouldn’t have expected any less from my brother.”</p><p>“Have you seen the way he interacts with his son?” Tohru asked.</p><p>Yuki’s expression softened. “I have. He’s so good with him. I’ve never seen him so happy as when he’s with his wife and son.”</p><p>After a pause, Tohru cautiously asked, “Yuki, do you want to have children?”</p><p>Yuki thought for a moment. “I- I do. Machi does, too. Maybe not many. Perhaps one or two to join our family, but yes, I would very much like to raise children, because…” He sighed. “I didn’t get to be raised in a loving household. My parents and Akito were abusive. My brother neglected me. I want to give my own children the experience of being completely loved for their whole lives.”</p><p>Tohru put a hand on his arm. “You’ll be a wonderful father, then, Yuki.”</p><p>Yuki smiled gently. “Thank you. And you’re going to be an extraordinary mother, Tohru. Your children couldn’t have a better one.”</p><p>“Thank you. How was the honeymoon, by the way?”</p><p>“It- It was great! We all had the best time, and a lot of fun.”</p><p>“Fun, huh? Was it that good?” Tohru grinned at Yuki. He turned bright red.</p><p>“Tohru!” Yuki gaped at her. “Man, I’d expect that from- but not- what?!”</p><p>Tohru laughed at his stunned reaction. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m kidding! I shouldn’t have implied anything!</p><p>Yuki shook his head, a laugh forcing its way out. “My gosh.”</p><p>They arrived at the medical center, and Tohru thanked Yuki as she got out of the car. He told her to call him if she needed anything, he would wait in the car for her, and she agreed, then went in to see Hatori.</p><p>“Tohru, it’s good to see you,” Hatori greeted her as she came in and took a seat. “How have you been feeling?”</p><p>“Physically?” Tohru asked. “I’ve been exhausted.”</p><p>Hatori nodded knowingly. “That’s to be expected, for certain.”</p><p>“I just feel so heavy, and I can’t do much anymore,” Tohru explained, rubbing her swollen belly. “It’s endearing, feeling them kick around in there, but I’m getting a bit tired of all this, to be honest.”</p><p>“That’s all normal,” Hatori clarified. “And how have you been emotionally?”</p><p>Tohru grimaced, thinking of how to explain. “I’ve been… I don’t know. I feel different all the time. Sometimes, I just stop and cry because I’m so happy to be a mother. Other times, I literally cannot get out of bed because I just miss him so much, and I can’t do anything but grieve. Those days are the hardest. Otou-san has to bring food to me, remind me to eat. I can barely think straight. But normally, I feel alright, just sad, though I try to get my mind off things.”</p><p>Hatori nods. “If you want to look into grief counseling, I would be glad to look into that for you.”</p><p>Tohru pondered. “I’ve thought about that. And maybe, but for now, I just want to express my grief and talk it through with my family members, if that’s alright.”</p><p>“You understand best what you need,” Hatori agreed. “But just let me know if that ever changes. Now, we’re here today to discuss birth plans.” He took a seat across from her. “I know we’ve gone over some of this before, and that the birth probably won’t be too soon, but this should be discussed sooner rather than later, just to be safe. I predict that your birth will come anywhere from three to seven weeks from now. Now, for births of multiples, most doctors and women choose to have cesarean sections. However, it’s also possible to have vaginal birth if all the babies are positioned correctly, labor begins at a good time of pregnancy, and everything else is in perfect order. The longer your babies grow in your womb, the better that is, especially if we’re looking to do natural birth. Natural birth will most likely have quicker recovery, but perhaps more stress.  I will not push either option on you, the choice is yours. If you would like recommendations, though, I can give my opinions.”</p><p>“If things worked out just right,” Tohru said, “I would like to have a natural birth.”</p><p>“Okay.” Hatori jotted down something on his clipboard. “In order for that to happen, we’ll just have to hope that everything is in perfect order, which we won’t know until the time of birth, so we can’t have any expectations set in stone. Now, should that be the case, do you have designated people to be with you during the birth?”</p><p>“Yes. I want to have Yuki and Momiji with me, should the babies come when he’s home from school, which will probably be the case.”</p><p>“And have you asked them yet?”</p><p>“No, but I’m planning on asking Yuki today, and calling Momiji this week.”</p><p>Hatori nodded in approval. “Good. The sooner the better. And I would certainly recommend support. Now, we can hold the birth here, if you wish, but I will have more than one midwife and another doctor in assistance, and will have means to bring you to the Sohma hospital at once should anything go awry. Does that sound alright?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you, Hatori-san.”</p><p>He smiled gently in return. “Of course, Tohru. I’m only doing my job. For now, since you've been struggling with the weight and the exhaustion, to keep you from getting yourself sick, I recommend that you spend this last portion of pregnancy in bed.”</p><p>She agreed and thanked him again as she left and met Yuki back in the car.</p><p>“Tohru, how’d it go?”</p><p>“Good,” she replied, her voice small. “Yuki? I need to ask you something.”</p><p>He paused from starting up the car, giving his full attention to her. “Yes?”</p><p>“I know this may be too much to ask, and you can say no if this would make you uneasy, but could you- would you possibly… Yuki, could you please be with me during the birth?”</p><p>“R-Really?” His mind flashed back to the time Kyo pleaded with him to take care of Tohru when they had spoken together, days before his death. Even if that had not been so, Yuki would do everything in his power to take care of Tohru, keep her safe, love her. She was so beloved to him.</p><p>Flustered, getting no more answer than that, Tohru said, “You don’t have to! I was just asking! It’s okay, I’ll just-”</p><p>He took hold of her hands, stopping her. “Tohru, I would be honored. Ask for anything, and I’ll do it for you. I love you.”</p><p>Tohru’s lower lip quivered, and she began to cry. “Y-Yuki-kun!” He smiled softly and wiped away her tears. “Th-Th-Thank you! I love you, too! So much!” Her cries died down after a few minutes. “I wanted to ask Momiji-kun, too. I want you both there, if it can happen.”</p><p>Yuki nodded, understanding. “I think that’s a good idea. If that’s what you want, ask him. He’ll agree in a heartbeat, you know that. He cares about you more than the world, too.”</p><p>“Do you- Do you think I should call him now?” Tohru asked.</p><p>Yuki nodded. “Now’s as good a time as any, right?”</p><p>She agreed, and pulled out her cell phone. It rang for a few times before he picked up. “Tohru! Was für eine Überraschung! It’s so good to hear your voice! How are you?”</p><p>Tohru smiled. She was always glad to hear his bubbly, sweet voice as well. “Momiji-kun, hello. I’m fine, thank you. Are you well?”</p><p>“Ja, Danke! Are the babies alright, too? I expect they’re getting really big, right?”</p><p>“Yes, they are! And they’re fine. Actually, Momiji, that’s along the lines of something I wanted to ask you about. You’re home on break next month, right?”</p><p>“Mm-hm! Why?”</p><p>“I was wondering, should you be home when they arrive, and should I be able to deliver naturally, if you would be with me for the birth.”</p><p>There was shocked silence on the other end of the line. Momiji soon laughed, a sound of joy and love. “Tohru, really? I- I would be so happy to be there for you!”</p><p>Tohru felt love bubble up in her chest, and she was so glad. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Momiji.”</p><p>“Of course, Tohru, I’m just- Wow! I never thought you’d ask me anything like that!”</p><p>Tohru giggled. “I would! I love you. I want you to be with me. And Yuki, too.”</p><p>She heard a gasp from the other end. “Yuki! Wait, how was the wedding? I know it was forever ago, but you were there, right? Was it romaaantic?”</p><p>“It was beautiful!” she answered. “Everything was so lovely, and everybody was so happy. I wish you could’ve come. Oh! Actually, Yuki is with me now. You should talk to him about it!”</p><p>She handed the phone to Yuki, who continued the conversation with Momiji. And Tohru sat beside him, a hand on her tummy, just reveling over how lucky she was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Momiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momiji prepared the things he was bringing back with him for break from school. His roommate currently wasn’t in the dorm, as visiting hours were in effect, and he was off to visit a friend. As he was just finishing up, he heard a knock on the doorframe as his girlfriend poked her head inside.</p><p>“Momiji! Alles klar?” </p><p>“Ja, just packing up my stuff to go home.”</p><p>Louisa took a seat on Momiji’s bed. “I always forget you’re from so far away. I’m going to miss you so much.”</p><p>Momiji looked up from his work to smile at her. “It won’t be for long! You’re going home, too. You’ll have fun with your family. I’ll see you in a month, and I’ll call you all the time!”</p><p>Louisa nodded. “I know. I know, it’s just different, though! I live thirty minutes away, and you have to fly all the way to Japan! I wanted you to come to my place for the holidays, or go with you and finally meet your family.”</p><p>Momiji’s head spun as an idea came to him. “Then why don’t you?”</p><p>She blinked at him, confused. “What? You don’t really mean that, do you?”</p><p>“I- I do! Don’t worry about a ticket or anything. Seriously, my family has more than enough to cover that. I’ll be staying at some extended family’s home anyway. They’d love to host you, too!”</p><p>Louisa gaped at him. “How do I ask my parents? That seems like such a long time being so far away!”</p><p>“Well…” Momiji contemplated, “break is two months long, since I’m not returning until after January term. Maybe you could join me for the first two weeks, and join your family again for Christmastime.”</p><p>Louisa pursed her lips. “I kind of like the sound of that… but I don’t know Japanese.”</p><p>“That’s okay! I do, so you don’t need to!”</p><p>“Don’t brag,” Louisa said with a smirk. “Not everyone knows four languages.”</p><p>“Three! You know I’m not totally fluent in French yet!”</p><p>She laughed. “Sure, sure. Yeah, maybe this isn’t the best idea…”</p><p>Momiji stood and walked over to her, looping his arms around her waist and holding her close. He looked down at her lovely eyes and cute face and he melted. “I want you with me. I want you to meet my wonderful family. They’re not going to care if you can speak Japanese or not. I’ll help you along, and they just want to meet you, Louisa. I can’t just keep telling them about you and not bring you over to meet them! That would be rude of me, keeping such a beautiful thing from them!”</p><p>Louisa blushed, pecking Momiji on the tip of his nose. “Love, stop it!”</p><p>“Nooooo,” he crooned back, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you.”</p><p>Louisa hummed back in contentment. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“Go call your parents and tell me what they say. If you can come, I’ll help you pack.”</p><p>“Okay.” She kissed him one more time, this time on the lips, then ran out of the room.</p><p>Momiji watched her leave, his heart swelling with warmth. She was worth every hurt he had gone through.</p><p>His chest tightened as he remembered his plans when he got home. He was going to talk with Momo, and he was going to tell her everything. Deep fear was bolted in the pit of his stomach. He knew she wanted him as her brother. He knew she suspected who he was, but actually telling her? What if something went wrong? What if she didn’t want him anymore? His chest panged as the worries encircled him. </p><p>No. He couldn’t be thinking like that. If he did, he’d never be able to muster up the strength to tell her. And she would accept him. She already wanted him to be her brother. Nothing would change that.</p><p>He finished packing and was overjoyed to receive Louisa’s call later in the day telling him that she could come to Japan with him for the first couple weeks of break.</p><p>It was beyond lucky to find out that a seat had opened up on the same flight Momiji was taking, and even more exciting to find out that the open seat was directly behind Momiji’s.</p><p>“This is so exciting!” Louisa exclaimed as they left the next day for the airport. “I’ve never flown on a plane before!”</p><p>Momiji’s eyes widened. “Really?”</p><p>“Really!” She beamed. “I’ve only been on bus trips around Europe. I’ve never been overseas or anything.”</p><p>“Well, just stick by me and you’ll be fine.” He kissed her cheek. </p><p>He laughed at her fondly each time she gasped and pointed out the airplane window, or happily tugged her suitcase behind her, or gushed about her nerves when the plane was taking off. </p><p>She held her breath when the plane took off and was the loudest to clap for the crew when the ride was over. Momiji found the whole ordeal adorable.</p><p>Haru had agreed to take Kureno’s car to pick Momiji and Louisa up from the airport and back to his place.</p><p>Momiji hoped they wouldn’t be too much of an intrusion, but Haru had insisted that Momiji come stay with them, even though Rin was pretty close to giving birth to the twins. </p><p>That had been such a surprise, especially so soon after learning about Tohru’s triplets. It had been so exciting, having so many new children in the family. Ai, Asuka, Daichi, and soon, five more little ones to join them. </p><p>Momiji’s chest swelled with pride. He would take Louisa to meet every one of them. He really hoped she wouldn’t feel lost with the struggle of a language barrier. Of course, he would translate for her, but he was a little worried that it might get to her after a while. Nevertheless, he had taught her the common greetings and phrases on the flight over to make her feel a bit better.</p><p>Haru had an uncharacteristically big smile on his face when Momiji introduced his girlfriend to him. </p><p>“Guten tag, frauline,” he greeted with a bow. Louisa’s eyes widened. She turned to Momiji, a questioning expression on her face.</p><p>“What did you expect?” Momiji laughed. “He’s been my best friend for years. He was bound to pick up on a few things.”</p><p>“Erm, ja, guten tag, Herr Sohma. Oh, wait… Sohma-san.”</p><p>“Haru,” he corrected her.</p><p>“Oh, uh, hai, Haru-san. Um, w-watashi wa Louisa desu.”</p><p>Haru nodded, impressed. “Sehr gut.”</p><p>He opened the door for her after loading her suitcase in the trunk, and as she got in the car, Haru elbowed Momiji with a smirk. “So, we finally get to meet her, huh? I’m proud of you, and so glad, too.”</p><p>Momiji smiled back. “Thank you. I’m happy, too.”</p><p>“Cute one, too.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Do I see a wedding in the future?”</p><p>“H-Haru!” Momiji felt his face burning. “Don’t say that! We’ve barely known each other for half a year, if that!”</p><p>Haru shook his head. “I can tell. It’s the way you’re looking at her, how she looks at you. You’re a lucky guy, Momiji. It’s been worth everything, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Momiji felt himself nodding. “It has. My gosh, it has.”</p><p>They soon arrived at the main estate, where Haru and Rin still lived. Also in the main estate were Arisa and Kureno, and Akito and Shigure, and Yuki and Machi were only a short walk away at the edge of the estate. Momiji couldn’t wait to see them all.</p><p>“Rin!” Momiji hugged Isuzu as soon as he saw her. They used to not have much interaction with each other, but since she and Haru got married, and Momiji would stay with them when he was in Japan, they had warmed up to each other greatly. “It’s so good to see you! And wow, you’re looking great. How’s the pregnancy treating you?”</p><p>She gave an exhausted laugh, her hands over her swollen belly. “The twins had better come soon, that’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>Momiji smiled. “Yes, I’m sure.” He took Louisa’s hand and brought her beside him. “Rin, I want you to meet my girlfriend Louisa.”</p><p>Louisa bowed and smiled.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Rin greeted. She followed Louisa’s gaze to her stomach. “Oh, would you, um, would you like to feel them?”</p><p>Louisa didn’t move, unsure of the question, then Momiji relayed to her what Rin had said. Her eyes widened, and she nodded gladly. Rin guided Louisa’s hand to the side of her belly. “There. Feel it? They’re kicking right now. They don’t often stop.”</p><p>Louisa nodded, and though Momiji knew she wasn’t understanding the words, she was still understanding in her own way. Momiji felt relieved already. This was going to work out fine, after all.</p><p>After their exchange, Haru helped them get situated. When they were finished unpacking, Momiji offered to take Louisa to meet his other family members. She agreed, and they went off to go see the others directly in the main estate.</p><p>Louisa fell in love instantly with little Asuka and Daichi. His heart melted as she held each of them. It was nice to talk with Shii-chan, and even Akito, if he had to admit it. It was really difficult to get along with her at first. He wanted to make friends, and she wanted to make amends, but they had such broken pasts. It got better each time he visited, though. Akito really was changing. Her new family had been healing her, providing her with that humanity Momiji knew she had sought for so long.</p><p>Momiji was afraid that Louisa would get tired of meeting new people, but she turned out to be more extroverted than he had first thought. She enjoyed meeting his family, despite the language barriers.</p><p>Introducing her to Tohru was wonderful, too. He was overjoyed to see her after so long.</p><p>“Tohru!” He ran to her side, and her eyes lit up. </p><p>“Momiji-kun!” She heaved herself to her feet and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly back. “I missed you so much!”</p><p>“I missed you, too!” He stepped back to take a look at her. “My goodness! Tohru, you’ve grown so much!”</p><p>She nodded, smiling. “I know! It’s become quite hard to manage, but I know it will all be worth it. Her eyes sprung wide, and she eagerly took Momiji’s hand and pressed it to the front of her belly. “Feel them? They started moving around a lot when you started talking.”</p><p>Momiji beamed and felt tears spring to his eyes. “Wow… And you- you still want me there when…?”</p><p>Tohru nodded. “Of course! I’m just so happy you’ve come!” She turned to Louisa. “And you must be Louisa. Oh, Momiji has told me so much about you! I’m so glad to finally meet you! You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Momiji told Louisa what Tohru had said. Louisa’s face flushed and she smiled. “It’s so nice to meet you, too. I’ve heard much about you, too, Tohru. It’s great to finally put a face to the name.”</p><p>They stayed and talked with Tohru for about an hour, but then she asked if they were going to see Momo. </p><p>“I plan on it,” Momiji said. “We should actually see her today. It would be nice for Louisa to have someone she can talk with without translation. But…” His fingers twitched. “I’m going to tell Momo everything, Tohru. Not today, but sometime during my time here.”<br/>Tohru smiled at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. “You don’t have to worry, Momiji. She’ll only love you all the more for this. You won’t have to worry about your mother and father through all this anymore, either. Momo’s old enough to think for herself. She can keep a secret. And I think she knows it in her heart already. I’m sure she’s just waiting for you to go talk to her.”</p><p>“Y-You think?”</p><p>“I know, Momiji.”</p><p>And he wept. Louisa held him as he cried, and Tohru took his hand. He’d found a true family among these people, and he was soon going to bring his sister in to be a part of it.</p><p>He couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatori had put Tohru on bed rest for her last weeks of pregnancy. Things were progressing as well as they could’ve hoped. The babies were staying put, which was what Tohru had been hoping for. The longer they stayed, the more likely she could deliver them naturally.</p><p>She had gone to the medical room to have the babies’ positions checked on, and those were also optimal so far.</p><p>She didn’t like being in bed all the time, though. She knew there wasn’t much else she’d be able to do anyway, but it made her feel unproductive and bored. Kisa came over to talk to her a lot, and many of the other Sohmas did, too.</p><p>Shigure was with her one day, just to give her some company. As he was talking, a contraction squeezed Tohru’s middle.</p><p>“Oh!” Tohru moaned, her hands pressed fast against her enormously swollen stomach.</p><p>Shigure stood up in concern. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Tohru hissed, then nodded. “I- I’ve been having some contractions today. That one was worse than the others…”</p><p>Shigure narrowed his eyes at her. “Are they Braxton Hicks?”</p><p>Tohru pondered, then nodded her head slowly. “I think so. I’ve been having those for the past month. I’ve had some today. They’re not regular. At least, not yet.”</p><p>“We should call Haa-san if you have many more within the hour, if they don’t taper off,” Shigure suggested, sitting back down. “So, other than that, how have you been recently, Tohru-kun?”</p><p>Tohru smiled. “I’ve… I’ve been alright. I mean, I’ve been better, but I’m so happy to have so many people caring for me.” She took a deep breath and sighed. “I’ve been so lonely without him, without Kyo.” She closed her eyes, cringing, as the memory of him still brought her immense pain. “I miss him so much. This grief… It’s unimaginable. I never thought I’d have to say goodbye, especially not so early. He was everything, and then- then he was gone… I long for him. I want his arms around me. I want to tell him I love him. Just one more time. That’s all. I want to feel his gaze on me again. I want him to tease me, to call me clumsy or scatter-brained!” Tears were falling down her face then, and Shigure put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I want him! I need him! What am I supposed to do? I need his smile again! I need Kyo!” She sobbed.</p><p>Shigure’s face saddened. “May I hold you, dear?”</p><p>Tohru nodded tearfully, hiccuping as each cry passed. Shigure sat up next to her, and she fell into his side, warming to his embrace. </p><p>As her cries subsided, Tohru asked Shigure, “Wh-What’s it like being a parent?”</p><p>He smiled down at her. “I’ve never been happier. Daichi’s started smiling. He seems to grow every day. It’s a lot different having a child in the house. There are a lot of nights when we don’t get much sleep. But it’s a joy. I can see both Akito and myself in his little face. I do wish we had more time to ourselves, but that will come again one day. For now, we get to share our family with a little one. I’ve never felt prouder, Tohru. You, too, will understand that feeling soon enough.”</p><p>His words stayed with her for the rest of the day. As Kazuma and Kunimitsu ate with her, they engaged her in everyday conversation, but her mind was only on how soon she was going to be a mother.</p><p>It wasn’t going to be much longer. She could feel it.</p><p>Tohru woke during the night to a searing cramp deep in her gut. She gasped, hands wrapped around her stomach. She felt so hot, though it was the middle of winter. </p><p>The contraction passed, leaving a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. She looked beside her, heartache filling her as the bed was still empty apart from her. Kyo wasn’t here. There was no one to wake. She sat there for a few minutes, fighting back tears, rubbing her belly.</p><p>She finally heaved herself from the bed, keeping a hand on the mattress as she swayed uneasily. She took a deep breath. She had been on bedrest for the final month or so of pregnancy, on Hatori’s orders. It was getting more difficult to even make short trips through the house, like to the bathroom. But she pushed herself up, longing for a cool cloth to pass over her forehead. </p><p>She stumbled out of the room, pausing at the door frame. She had barely made it a few steps into the hallway when another contraction squeezed her stomach. She stopped where she was, a pained whimper involuntarily passing through her gritted teeth. Her legs trembled against the pain, and she rested a hand on the wall to steady herself. That one was worse than the last one. Actually, the worst she’d had yet. And they were pretty close together.</p><p>She sank down the wall, holding her stomach. After waiting a minute to catch her breath, she pulled herself back up. Right before she got to the bathroom, an odd sensation stopped her in her tracks. A popping feeling, like something dropped inside of her, and then something wet running down her legs. </p><p>She gripped the door frame as her stomach clenched once more, the pain rippling from her back to her front. A strained groan escaped her as her body worked through the moments of vivid pain. This one was drawn out. They were coming faster, more intensely. </p><p>Otou-san. She needed to get Kazuma and Kunimitsu.</p><p>They heard her before she could cry out. Kazuma stumbled out of his room, throwing the door open. “T-Tohru?”</p><p>Kunimitsu’s door swung open, too, and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“Call Hatori,” she gasped, willing herself to keep standing steady. “Plea- nngh!” She sank to the floor, unable to hold herself up any longer as another contraction tore through her, stealing her breath. “Oh, help…”</p><p>“Oh my…” Kunimitsu breathed out, covering his mouth. “Now?”</p><p>Tohru nodded weakly, trembling on the floor. She was terrified. She didn’t think she would be so scared. Kyo, Kyo...</p><p>Kazuma knelt next to her and took her into his strong arms, heaving her up. “Okay, Tohru. Hold on. We’ll get you there.” He turned his head to Kunimitsu. “Kunimitsu, call Hatori, then Momiji-kun and Yuki-kun.”</p><p>Kunimitsu dashed off to do so. </p><p>Kazuma kissed Tohru’s damp forehead. “You’re going to be alright. I promise. I’m right here.”</p><p>She groaned, struck by another agonizing contraction. She gripped his shirt, tears springing to her eyes. He held her close, walking them to her bedroom where her packed overnight bag was. “-hurts,” she made out, shaking, a dull cry pulling from her lips as the contraction tapered off.</p><p>“I know, my dear, just hang on.” He paused for a moment, then asked, “Did your water break?”</p><p>Tohru nodded, quivering. </p><p>He kissed her again. “It’s okay, darling. We’re going to take good care of you.”</p><p>He gathered her stuff, still holding her in his arms, bringing it to the front door. Kunimitsu was back by the time they got there. “I made the calls. We’ll meet them all at the medical room.”</p><p>They got Tohru to the car and drove over quickly. Tohru focused on breathing as each contraction hit every couple of minutes.</p><p>Once they got to the main house, parking in front of the entrance to where the medical room was located, Kunimitsu and Kazuma helped Tohru there.</p><p>Momiji and Yuki had already arrived, looking worried. Hatori was there as well, along with two other women who would assist in the birth. </p><p>Momiji rushed to her side, saying, “Ich bin hier, Tohru. What can I do?”</p><p>“Just don’t leave,” Tohru pleaded, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Never,” he promised, leaning his head against hers in return.</p><p>“I’m scared.”</p><p>“I know,” Yuki said, stepping up to hug her, “but we’re right here with you. We won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>“Help her to the bed,” Hatori told them. “I need to check her dilation, then run a quick ultrasound to see if the babies are all in the correct position for birth.”</p><p>After checking her progress and doing the ultrasound, Hatori nodded. “You’re at six centimeters already and the babies are actually all in good positions for a natural birth. You’ve carried them long enough, and as long as there aren’t complications during the labor and delivery, this actually might happen, Tohru.”</p><p>She nodded, breathing through a contraction. “Good.”</p><p>She got up and walked about for a short time after that to try and progress the labor before it became too difficult to stand. The pain was like nothing she had ever known, and she wasn’t even at the peak of it. She closed her eyes, imagining Kyo with her. He would be glued to her side, his arms around her. He would kiss the top of her head and whisper sweet nothings to her. He would be scared, too, but he would be strong for her. He would hold her hand through every contraction, let her wrap her arms around his neck, and be the first to see the children.</p><p>Tohru broke down, her knees buckling. Momiji and Yuki caught her, bringing her back to the bed. “That’s enough,” Yuki whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. “You’re doing very well.”</p><p>Momiji nodded. “Yes! The babies will be here before you know it, Tohru. Aren’t you excited to meet them?”</p><p>Tohru nodded, gritting her teeth and moaning through another contraction. She was. She was so eager to finally meet her children.</p><p>Hatori continued to check her dilation as the next few hours went by. He and the nurses said the labor was progressing as it should, but Tohru barely heard them.</p><p>She let out a low wail at the peak of another contraction. They were coming faster and lasting longer. “Is- it time yet?” she groaned, gripping both Momiji’s and Yuki’s hands.</p><p>“You’re at nine centimeters,” Hatori said, checking her again. “You’ll probably be pushing within the hour.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Yuki said, his voice breathy, the barest of a smile forming. “You’re so close, Tohru.”</p><p>Momiji, though looking terribly worried, allowed himself a short laugh. “Yuki, you look more like you’re gonna pass out than anyone here. Are you sure you’re good?”</p><p>Yuki bit his lip and nodded. “Y-Yeah. I’ll hold out.”</p><p>Tohru cried out sharply, curling forward as her body tensed with agony. Momiji leaned his head against her shoulder, breathing deeply with her. “That’s it, that’s it, gut, gut, atmen, Tohru, breathe.”</p><p>She gasped through the breathing exercises. They didn’t take any edge off the pain. She screamed, another terrible contraction squeezing her from the inside out, blinding all her senses. “Kyo!” she sobbed when it was over. The relief never lasted long, though. Another would follow, then another, and another-</p><p>“I need- I need to push!” she cried desperately when she could barely take it any longer. “P-Please!”</p><p>The nurses checked her dilation and nodded. “It seems so. Okay, when you feel the need, you should go ahead and push.”</p><p>Yuki buried his face in Tohru’s hair. “You can do this.”</p><p>Tohru whimpered in response, then shrieked as another, stronger contraction hit her. She beared down, indescribable pain rippling through her as she pushed and the nurses and Hatori urged her on.</p><p>As soon as it came on, it ended, and Tohru was left exhausted and breathless. How was she supposed to keep doing that?</p><p>She gripped the boy’s hands and prayed that Kyo was with her, too. </p><p>“I’m scared,” she sobbed, never feeling so helpless in her life.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Momiji cradled her head. “But you’re getting through it. You’re so close. And we’re right here.”</p><p>Another scream tore from her throat, and she pushed and pushed as each contraction came. It felt like an eternity. A stretch of forever without Kyo by her side, a length of infinity where there was nothing but pain, fear, and pure agony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like an expanse of forever, Tohru gave birth to her first child.</p><p>The baby slipped into the world, loud cries escaping the infant at once.</p><p>Momiji cheered and Yuki gasped. They finally let go of Tohru’s hands as the little baby was placed on her chest.</p><p>Tohru sobbed as she held her baby for the first time. Such a small, precious little one. All hers.</p><p>“It’s a girl,” one of the nurses announced. “Congratulations, Tohru-san.”</p><p>As they worked to cut the cord, Tohru fawned in bliss over her daughter.</p><p>“Oh, Tohru, have you picked out a name?” Yuki asked softly, enraptured by the newborn.</p><p>Tohru nodded, her tears streaming. “Kyoko.” </p><p>Momiji began to cry as well. “She’s beautiful. You did so well, Tohru! I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Kyoko continued to scream, her little fists shaking. Tohru cried with her, utterly overjoyed.</p><p>However, the baby was soon taken away by one of the nurses to be washed. The birth wasn’t over yet.</p><p>There had been a lull after the first baby had been born, but Tohru was feeling contractions build again. She panted through them, and when it came time to push again, the agonizing pain returned strongly. But she knew the reward that second time. She knew the joy of what was to come, and that gave her the motivation she needed to see it through. She would see all of her children born swiftly and healthy.</p><p>After the head of the second child was delivered, it only took another push and a scream to bring the infant out.</p><p>The second child’s cries were just as loud as the first’s. “This one’s a boy,” Hatori announced, bringing him to Tohru’s chest.</p><p>Tohru sobbed joyfully and heartbrokenly at the sight of him. “Kyo,” she said at once, sure of his name. His bright orange hair, the shape of his nose, his face, everything screamed the name of her husband. </p><p>Momiji let out a breath of air. “No way… He looks just like him…”</p><p>“That’s incredible,” Yuki said softly. “Uncanny, too. He’s even got his lungs.”<br/>
Tohru cried and cried. “I’m so happy!” She cradled the baby close to her, trying to sooth his screams.</p><p>But yet again, once his cord was cut, the baby was taken to be washed and cared for.</p><p>The nurse who had taken away Kyoko brought her back swaddled in blankets and a hat. “Which of you wants to hold her?” she asked Yuki and Momiji with a smile.</p><p>The two looked at each other with wide eyes. Momiji turned back, anxious but eager. “I-I do.” She was placed in his arms, and he gasped. Kyoko had stopped crying, and her eyes had opened. “Look, look!” he said to Tohru and Yuki. Kyoko blinked up at him with a baby’s blue-gray eyes. “Oh, she’s precious.”</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“Tohru?” Yuki reached for her hand again.</p><p>She nodded, breathing deeply. “It’s- It’s okay. B-But I think I’m- ahh- ready to push again.”</p><p>“Alright, Tohru, let’s deliver this last baby,” the nurse at her feet said. </p><p>For another grueling five minutes, Tohru pushed and groaned and gasped and screamed, but at last, her final triplet slid out. </p><p>This one didn’t scream or cry. This one was disturbingly quiet.</p><p>“Is it okay?!” Yuki asked at once, shooting to his feet.</p><p>The second nurse swiftly laid the second baby down in the hospital cot and rushed over with a towel. She took the baby in her hands and started rubbing it down with a towel, warming him up.</p><p>Tohru let out a distressed sob while the boys next to her stared in horror.</p><p>The newborn’s tiny wail was the most relieving sound they ever heard. They all let out a collective sigh, and Tohru’s last baby was handed to her by the nurse. “Another son.”</p><p>“Katsuya,” Tohru choked out his name. “Oh, thank goodness. My baby.”</p><p>His soft cries quieted, and he opened his eyes, staring at her. More tears filled Tohru’s. “Yes. Yes, hello, my love.”</p><p>Baby Kyo, all swaddled, was brought to Yuki, who received the child tentatively. “O-Oh. Hi.”</p><p>Hatori and the nurses cut Katsuya’s cord, then brought him to the side to wash and swaddle him.</p><p>When they returned him, Momiji nestled the other two in Tohru’s arms, and Katsuya was placed between them. Tohru sniffled, her heart overflowing with boundless joy.</p><p>Once the placentas were delivered and the place was cleaned up, Momiji phoned the other Sohmas to tell them the good news and that they could visit to meet the new additions if they wished.</p><p>Despite not even being the residents of the main house that were to arrive, Kisa and Hiro were the first to get there. </p><p>They entered the room hand in hand, Kisa nearly bursting with excitement. Tohru smiled at her, beckoning her closer. </p><p>“Oh, Onee-san, they’re beautiful!” she exclaimed softly, as not to disturb the newborns. “Have you named them?”</p><p>Tohru nodded and told her, Kisa’s eyes brightening every second. “Onee-san, that’s perfect. Oh, may I please hold one of them?”</p><p>Tohru smiled. “Kyoko’s still awake, if you want to hold her.”</p><p>Kisa gasped and nodded, cautiously taking the child in her arms. Hiro looked over her shoulder as she held the baby who blinked back up at them. “Hiro, I want one,” she cooed, completely enraptured with the infant.</p><p>Hiro’s face went beet-red. “K-Kisa! Absolutely not!” He bit his lip and looked at the floor. “W-Well, not anytime soon, anyway.”</p><p>Tohru laughed at their teenage awkwardness. “You’ve got years yet before any of that. Enjoy that time.”</p><p>Momiji smiled, leaning closer to Hiro. “Don’t take her words to heart. Trust us, all women are like this with babies. You should’ve seen how my girlfriend melted with Ai, Daichi, and Asuka.”</p><p>Hiro flushed deeper. “I-I knew that!”</p><p>Arisa and Kureno were the next to arrive. Arisa looked beside herself with relief. “It went well!” she exclaimed, hurrying to Tohru’s side. “I was so worried, Tohru!”</p><p>“Arisa-chan!” Tohru leaned her head against Arisa’s. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She was currently breastfeeding Katsuya. She had fed Kyo and Kyoko together beforehand. They were currently being fawned over by Momiji and Yuki, who had only left to make calls, coming right back to be with Tohru and the children. She kept telling Yuki that he could go home to his family, but he shook his head each time, saying that Machi was fine and he would stay as long as Tohru needed.</p><p>Katsuya finished feeding with a tiny hum. Arisa cooed. She had become much softer regarding children, Tohru noticed, since having a son of her own.</p><p>“They’re very quiet,” Arisa remarked as Tohru handed her the baby. “Asuka will scream until kingdom come. I never get a wink of sleep.”</p><p>Tohru laughed. “I don’t know why. Perhaps they’re sleepy. They’ve had to share tight living quarters with each other for the past eight months. I’m sure they’re glad to get some space to relax.”</p><p>No sooner had she said this then Kyoko began to whimper. Momiji leaned over her hospital cot. “What’s wrong, baby?”</p><p>When her whimpers turned to cries, Katsuya and Kyo began to fuss softly, as if distressed by their sister’s wails.</p><p>Tohru asked Yuki, “Yuki, will you move her into the cot with Kyo? I want to see something.”</p><p>Yuki lifted the baby from her cot and nestled her beside Kyo. At once, her cries ceased, and Kyo stopped whimpering. At the quieting of his siblings, Katsuya also went silent in Arisa’s arms.</p><p>Tohru laughed in wonder. “Incredible. It’s like they’re connected. I don’t think Kyoko liked being without her brothers, and when they heard that she was upset, they were too. I guess they aren’t as excited for being apart as I thought.”</p><p>Arisa and Kureno left when Kunimitsu and Kazuma came in. The pair stood in the doorway, blissfully stunned by the sight. “There they are…” Kazuma breathed.</p><p>“Otou-san,” Tohru said fondly. “Come meet your grandchildren.”</p><p>They rushed in, their gazes falling on each of the children. When Kazuma’s eyes landed on Kyo, he sobbed. “Oh, my… My child!”</p><p>Tohru smiled, her lip quivering. “Doesn’t he look just like him?”</p><p>“I think they all do, but,” Kazuma lifted the babe into his arms, “he does the most. Exactly like him. Amazing.”</p><p>“That’s what I named him too. Kyo.”</p><p>“Ah,” Kazuma said, tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>Kunimitsu picked up Kyoko. “This little one reminds me a lot of you, Tohru. A girl?”</p><p>“Yes. Her name is Kyoko. And Yuki’s holding Katsuya.”</p><p>Recognition filled Kunimitsu’s eyes. “Ah, so you’ve named them after your parents. I’m sure they’re so proud.”</p><p>Tohru nodded, more tears springing to her eyes. How many times had she cried that day?</p><p>“You didn’t find out their genders beforehand, did you, Tohru?” Kunimitsu remarked. “Did you have more names picked out had they not been two boys and a girl?”</p><p>“I did, but they weren’t as personal as these, just names I was fond of.” She blushed. “I’m embarrassed to say it, but I had hoped for two boys and a girl so I could use the names Kyo and I agreed on. We had chosen the names of my parents before he got sick, so we had a name for either a boy or a girl. But after he got sick, I told him I wanted to name our child after him if we had a son, and he said yes too. Now, I can use all three.”</p><p>“How wonderful,” Kazuma said, gently setting his grandson back down in the hospital cot. “Yuki-kun, may I hold Katsuya?”</p><p>Yuki handed over the child, who was just waking up. He blinked blearily at Kazuma, who smiled back. “He’s beautiful. Look at how lightly brown his hair is. And such bright eyes.”</p><p>The two continued to gush over the children, as did all the other Sohmas that visited that day. However, the day soon came to a close, and everyone but Tohru and her new little family went back to their homes. Hatori wanted to keep an eye on her and the babies for another night, but once she got home, the Sohmas said they had scheduled at least one other person to be with her at all times.</p><p>Tohru woke in the middle of the night to the peaceful sound of nothingness. She was exhausted, but she still felt herself getting excited, which made it hard to rest completely. She hefted herself out of bed, realizing she hadn’t in a while, and not just since arriving. She had barely been out of bed for medical reasons that last month of pregnancy. She ran her hand over her postpartum belly, still shocked from how surreal everything was. Her babies were here. She was a mother.</p><p>She walked over to the cots the infants were sleeping in. Unconditional love filled her heart. She lifted Katsuya gently, careful not to wake him. Tohru felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched her baby sleep in her arms. Her precious little one. He had a small, squished little nose, and such soft, round cheeks. She ran her hand over the little amount of soft, light brown hair on top of his head. He made a soft little noise of content in his sleep, and Tohru’s tears ran over. </p><p>She knew how much her family was saying that baby Kyo-chan looked exactly like her husband, and that Kyoko-chan reminded them very much of her, but Tohru could also see every bit of Kyo in her third child. She saw him in his face, his hands, his feet, even his little ears. She was so reminded of Kyo, and also of her mother. </p><p>Kyo mewled in his sleep, stirred, and took on the gasps that infants often do before crying. Tohru rushed to his crib and rubbed his little tummy, taking hold of his tiny hand before he did. He blearily blinked up at her, and Tohru’s heart skipped a beat. She almost wondered if Kyo had come back to her through this child. He had surely given their baby every single one of his features. The baby’s starkly orange hair was so blunt, Tohru was unable to think of anything but her late husband as she watched their little child squirm in his crib. She knew that one day, she would see her child for himself, as he was. She prayed that the day would come soon. She never wanted her baby Kyo to ever believe that he needed to be anything but himself, or feel like he was a burden for looking so much like his beloved father. </p><p>Kyo-chan’s eyes fell shut again, and he began to breathe deeply in his sleep. She smiled, silently asking Kyo if he was watching them, if he was happy, if he was still with her.</p><p>She moved to Kyoko’s crib. Her tiny daughter’s fists shook as she dreamed. Her chin quivered, as if she were chewing. “Hi, beautiful,” Tohru whispered, brushing her fingers along her daughter’s cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>As much as it hurt not having Kyo at her side for this, Tohru found herself happy. It was an empty kind of happy, yet she had never felt so full. She was brimming with love- for Kyo, for her newborns, for her whole family.</p><p>It was like fruits basket, but this time she had a name. When Kyo had died, she thought she had an empty basket. But that wasn’t the case. Her basket kept filling with names, and she was part of it.</p><p>She really had a family. She had a name, and they were calling her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Momiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momiji took a deep breath as he got out of bed. He was already so anxious for the day. He went to Haru's kitchen to get some breakfast, hoping it would calm his rolling stomach.</p><p>Haru was already sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee. Momiji walked in, a small bowl of natto in his hands. He took a seat at the chabudai. </p><p>Haru glanced up at his cousin's approach. "Momiji. What's wrong?"</p><p>Momiji shook his head. "I'm fine, Haru. Guess I just slept badly, is all."</p><p>Hatsuharu shook his head. "No, no, you're not. I can tell when something's up with you." He studied Momiji. "Tell me."</p><p>Momiji sighed, shaking his head. "It's my sister, Haru. I'm going to see her today." His eyes suddenly stung with the threat of tears. "I'm so scared, and I don't know why. I'm going to tell her everything today. After all these years... What if she hates me too?"</p><p>Haru chuckled, setting down his mug. "Are you serious? She would never hate you. Take a moment and think about who we're referring to. Momo-chan's a sweet girl, right?"</p><p>Momiji raked his fingers through his hair. "She is! And yet, there's this burning feeling in my gut that something may go all wrong. I'm terrified, and I know I don't need to be. She'll accept me, no matter what Okaa-san chose, right? Right, Haru?"</p><p>Haru took Momiji by the shoulders. Momiji was calmed by the peace in his eyes. "Hey. Calm down. You have nothing to worry about. I promise that today will go smoothly."</p><p>Momiji took hold of Haru's arms, nodding, fighting back his tears. "Yeah."</p><p>"Who cooked the natto?" Isuzu's voice sounded from the kitchen.</p><p>"I did, and there's plenty there for you to have!" Haru called back. "Momiji and I've eaten already."</p><p>Rin all but waddled into the room, carefully taking a seat next to her husband. She exhaled, a hand over her largely rounded tummy.</p><p>"You good?" Haru asked, concern evident in the way he looked at her.</p><p>She nodded. "Fine." She smiled at Momiji. They had warmed up to each other quite a bit during his long stay, which Momiji was grateful for. "Are you ready for your flight tomorrow?"</p><p>He nodded, then pouted. "I wish I could stay longer. I reeeeeally wanted to meet your twins."</p><p>Haru smiled. "We aren't expecting them for at least another week or so, anyway. And you're always welcome the next time you come home."</p><p>Momiji flopped on the ground. "But they'll be three months old already by then!"</p><p>Rin snickered fondly. "I thought you would've had your share of newborns."</p><p>Momiji shook his head excitedly. "Oh, no! Not at all! Tohru's babies are the cutest! I'm always happy to help her out!"</p><p>Haru laughed. "Looks like someone's got baby fever. What's Louisa think of that?"</p><p>"H-Haru!" Momiji felt his face grow hot. "Stop!"</p><p>The couple laughed together, and Momiji joined in. As excited as he was to see his friends and girlfriend at school again, he sure was going to miss his family.</p><p>He called Momo’s house through Haru’s home phone to check that she could still meet with him that day. He prayed his father wouldn’t pick up. He had been more lax recently concerning him seeing her, but he was still incredibly wary of it.</p><p>“Hello?” his mother’s voice sounded on the other end.</p><p>“Hylda-san, it’s Momiji. I was just calling to make sure Momo was still good to meet me today. I’m leaving for school tomorrow and I just wanted to check.”</p><p>“Oh, yes!” his mother exclaimed. “Momo mentioned it to me last night. How have you been? Is your family sad to see you off so soon? I can’t imagine letting my daughter go off so far! It must be bittersweet for your parents.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Momiji fibbed. “I’ll miss them, too, but… we manage. Well, thank you. I hope you and your family stay well until I can see you all again.”</p><p>“Of course.” Momiji could hear the smile in her voice. “It was good to hear from you. I hope you and Momo have a good time.”</p><p>“Thank you! I hope you have a good day, Hylda-san.” He hung up.</p><p>He had invited Momo into the main estate to meet him in the rooms he’d lived in while he was in grade school and high school, rooms close to where Hatori lived. They were fairly empty now, not lived in for a while. He had really wanted the company when he was on the main estate, which is why he had asked Haru if he could stay with him and Rin while he was home, but if he ever needed a place to be alone, his own living space was nice to have. That’s where he decided to meet with Momo.</p><p>“Momo…” He squirmed in his seat on the mats once they had gotten settled. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”</p><p>She looked back at him with those big bright brown eyes of hers that never failed to melt his heart. “What is it, nii-san?”</p><p>“I- I…” he buried his face in his hands, took a deep breath, and started again. “Let me tell you the story of a rabbit.”</p><p>Momo bit her lip, confused. “A rabbit?”</p><p>“Yes. The rabbit at the banquet with God.”</p><p>Momo perked up. “I know this story! The God of the Chinese Zodiac called all the animals to feast with him. The rat lied to the cat and told him the banquet was another day, then rode on the Ox’s back to the feast.” She frowned. “But what’s the rabbit got to do with any of that? There wasn’t much mentioned about it, was there?”</p><p>Momiji smiled sadly, surprised about how easy this was coming to him. “That’s right. We’ll get to him. Do you know what happened after the banquet?”</p><p>Momo thought for a moment. “No. Was there more to the story?”</p><p>Momiji nodded. “God loved his animals so much, he wanted to live with them for eternity. He bonded them so that their souls would forever be with each other. Generation after generation, they were reborn, in a way. Their souls connected to the lives of a family, bonding them like no one has ever been connected before.</p><p>“Those who coexisted with the souls of the animals were different from everyone else. They transformed into the animal spirit they were possessed by when they got too sick, or were embraced by someone outside of the zodiac of the opposite gender.”</p><p>“How strange,” Momo mused. “I never heard this part of the story.”</p><p>“After thousands of years of this cycle, a beautiful woman married a man in this family. They conceived a child, and gave birth to a baby boy. To her horror, as soon as the baby was placed in her arms, his form changed into that of a bunny.”</p><p>Momiji took Momo’s hand. “I want you to listen to this next part closely, Momo. This woman was not bad or evil for the things she thought or did. She was lovely and she was kind. But the trauma of her child being one of the possessed was too much. She lost her mind and rejected the child with her entire body. She couldn’t smile anymore. She wouldn’t even refer to the child as a human being anymore.”</p><p>Momo’s eyes had become glassy. “How awful.”</p><p>“She even tried to kill herself. Obviously, her husband was so distressed that he figured the only thing he could do to save her was to have her memories of the child erased, which the one possessed by the dragon had the power to do. The husband told his son of this, who only longed for his mother to recover. </p><p>“The young boy watched from around the door as his mother went to have her memories erased. The dragon asked her if she was sure she wanted to go through with it. She-” Momiji choked on a sob “-she said that her only regret in life was that “that thing” had come out of her body.”</p><p>“Nii-san, are you okay?”</p><p>Momiji nodded, composing himself. His mouth quivered into a smile. “Two months later, she was able to smile again.”</p><p>Momo pulled on his arm. “But what happened to the rabbit boy?”</p><p>“He lived alone after that. His father promised he would still look after him, but once he and his wife had another child, he barely noticed his boy anymore. In fact, he did whatever he could to keep the boy from seeing the other child, for fear that she would find out what had happened. He even kept the boy from the things he wanted.” Momiji shook his head, sniffling. “Not that the boy ever blamed his parents. As long as they were healthy and happy, he was too.”</p><p>Momo watched him closely. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Momiji paused, unsure of how to respond. “Actually… he wanted very much to be a part of their family. He watched them together and found that his deepest wish was to be part of that happiness. But he knew it would never happen.”</p><p>“Is that… the end?” Momo asked, her face uncertain and sad.</p><p>Momiji shook his head. “During all that time the boy had watched his family, he hadn’t realized the younger child had been watching him too. She watched him when she could. She knew in her heart that there was a connection, no matter what her parents denied. He looked a lot like her mother.”</p><p>Momo released some sound between a gasp and a sob, pulling her hands back to cover her mouth. Momiji’s heart seized. “May I finish?” he asked softly. Momo nodded.</p><p>“She met a girl one of those days, a girl that the boy was very fond of. The younger child confronted the girl, asking if she would deliver the boy a message from her. She-” Momiji covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to staunch the emotion building in his throat “-She told the girl to ask the boy if he wanted to be her brother.”</p><p>Momo began to cry softly, and Momiji’s tears joined hers.</p><p>“The girl went to the boy and told him this, and he cried from happiness. But as much as his wishes had come true, he could not accept his younger sisters’.” He gazed into her eyes, lifting her chin. “But you did it anyway. You called me nii-san, you found time to be with me when your parents weren’t around, and for some reason I can’t fathom, you still wanted me.” His tears poured, and he could go no further.</p><p>Momo cupped his face in her hands. “Thank you for telling me. I know that must have been so hard and frightening to do.”</p><p>Momiji blinked at her, brushing tears from her face. “So you knew?”</p><p>“No. But I always wondered.” She smiled. “Plus, how many people around here know German?”</p><p>Momiji let out a broken laugh. “You knew? I tried to be careful around you!”</p><p>“You sometimes let a few things slip. And besides, how suspicious did you think I would get when you said you were going to school in Germany?”</p><p>Momiji facepalmed. “I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“So… was that whole story true?”</p><p>Momiji nodded. “It may seem hard to believe, but every bit.”</p><p>“So, um…” she awkwardly kicked her legs back and forth. “Does that stuff still happen? The, uh, the whole rabbit thing?”</p><p>Momiji’s eyes widened, then he burst into laughter. “No! It’s been a few years, but the bond was broken. I’m no longer possessed by the spirit, nor is anyone else in this family.”</p><p>“Did it hurt, the bond breaking?”</p><p>Momiji thought, wondering how to explain it. “Yes. It was a very lonely feeling, realizing I had been separated from the god, but… I was happy. I didn’t want to be bonded by that anymore. I wanted to be my own person, have my own aspirations and goals without being tied down by anyone else’s wishes. But yes, I was sad when it happened, yet somehow overjoyed. It was bittersweet for all of us.”</p><p>“Can I hug you now?”</p><p>Momiji’s chest squeezed. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to.” He gathered her into his arms, and she held him just as tightly.</p><p>She laughed and laughed through her sniffles. “I can’t believe you’ve actually my brother. I’ve dreamed of this, for this for so long! Danke, danke.”</p><p>“Ich liebe dich, Momo,” he said, his face buried in her hair.</p><p>“I love you too, nii-san.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru was finally going home with her children, and she was so excited. She was going to go back to living in her house. It was where she wanted the children to grow up, and she didn’t want to keep moving around and unsettle them.</p><p>Multiple cribs had been purchased, but Tohru had found that in their days in the medical center, if the babies became fussy while or before they slept, it was because they wanted to be with their siblings. They didn’t like being separated. She decided to ask Hatori about it.</p><p>“A lot of doctors wouldn’t recommend multiples sleeping together, though there are benefits. There are also ways to avoid the less than adequate things,” he remarked. “You’re right. These children seem to crave each other’s presences. That would help them sleep better and longer. However, leaving them beside each other may push them to become side sleepers and get less oxygen from facing each other. We always have to be wary of sudden infant death syndrome. However, swaddling them can prevent this, up until they can roll over, but we can discuss that when we come to it.</p><p>“So all in all, the decision is up to you, Tohru. You should trust your judgement and follow precautions, but you ultimately know what is best for them. And, as always,” he smiled, “you can call me whenever you have a question.”</p><p>So Tohru did. She came with her questions, and when she didn’t, she trusted her judgement. As the months went by, life was as hard as it had ever been, but Tohru was glad for all she’d been given.</p><p>Haru and Isuzu gave birth to their twins. A boy, Sanyu, and a girl, Rikka, both with black hair from their mother, but with a few shocks of white each from Haru. They were very noisy compared to Tohru’s children and kept their parents’ hands full, but their arrival gave the Sohmas great joy nonetheless.</p><p>The anniversary of Kyo’s death came and went. It struck Tohru hard, that week being much more difficult than the rest. His passing felt fresh in her mind again, and she felt trapped in loneliness and grief. But that time soon passed, and though the grief was still there, her mind became occupied with other things again, and Tohru began to truly feel the happiness of the memories she had made with him.</p><p>Nearly every day, another Sohma came in to help Tohru with the babies. She had been staying home, but Kunimitsu and Kazuma had opened the dojo and the bakery back up. Sometimes, the students would come over to help Tohru out, or just come to visit and tell her how the dojo and the bakery were faring.</p><p>As long as they were together, the little ones were peaceful and happy. At six months old, they were rolling everywhere, and Tohru had to keep a sharp eye on them. They hadn’t begun to talk yet, but they sure could smile and laugh. She had started giving them food, and while that had begun as a messy endeavor and still was, they were getting it more under control as they went on.</p><p>Yuki was with her that day, and he seemed a little off as they watched the babies play and roll around on the floor. His eyes weren’t as clear as they usually were, he held himself too rigidly, and his frown looked a little too discouraged and worried.</p><p>“Yuki,” Tohru prodded gently when she caught a worried expression on his face again. “Is everything okay? You don’t seem yourself.”</p><p>Yuki nodded, pursing his lips. “I’m well, don’t worry about me. It’s just…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He shook his head, sagging. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this yet, but I… I’m itching to tell someone! Machi- Machi just told me she’s pregnant!” </p><p>Tohru lit up. “Oh, Yuki, really? That’s wonderful news! I’m so happy for you! You’re happy, too, right?”</p><p>“I- I am,” he stuttered, looking shell shocked. </p><p>Tohru rested a hand on his arm. “Are you sure? It looks like something’s really bothering you.”</p><p>Yuki buried his head in his hands. “I’m scared, Tohru,” he moaned miserably. “What if I make a bad father?”</p><p>Tohru gasped, resting her head on his shoulder. “Yuki, you could never make a bad father. You’re one of the kindest, most loving, and gentle people I know. You’ll make the best dad, I swear it.”</p><p>“I know I wanted this. I know, but…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know the first thing about being a parent! Our home’s a literal mess, and Machi and I didn’t grow up in great families. What if we do it all wrong?”</p><p>Tohru shook her head. “You can’t love someone wrong. If you’re worried about messes, you can always hire a maid, but you should never worry about whether you'll know how to love your kid or not. You’ll know when they’re born. Loving them will become the most natural thing in the world. I promise.”</p><p>“Really?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>All of a sudden, the triplets began to laugh together, bringing the adults’ attention back to them. “What’s so funny? Tohru asked with a smile.</p><p>They followed the children’s gazes to the window. A little tabby kitten was gazing through the window, it’s head cocked as it stared back at the babies. It jumped on its hind legs and pawed at the window, causing the babies to belly laugh.</p><p>“Oh, you like the kitty, do you?” Tohru asked, laughing with them. Even Yuki couldn’t help but laugh along with their contagious laughter. “I like kitties, too! Maybe we wait until you’re a little older to get one, though, how’s that sound?”</p><p>The babies just continued to giggle. </p><p>They continued to develop and grow in the months after that, eating more foods and even crawling around. It became a whole lot harder for Tohru to keep them all in one place, they loved moving around so much. Still, very little made them cry, and the Sohmas called her children angels for that.</p><p>Sometimes, the other Sohmas brought their children over to play. Ai especially liked coming over. He enjoyed playing with Kyoko. He was careful playing with the younger children, paying careful attention to the differences in size.</p><p>The twins enjoyed coming to play, and Daichi and Katsuya also got together well. Arisa often came over with Asuka, too, but he usually kept to himself. He had the cutest grumpy resting face, one that Tohru and Arisa never failed to burst into giggles over like little girls.</p><p>When the triplets reached ten months, Tohru received the best surprise. Early one morning, there was a knock at the door. She screamed in delight when she opened it to her other best friend. “Hana-chan!”</p><p>Saki shook her head with a smile. “I’m married now, Tohru! Not Hanajima anymore.” She threw her arms around Tohru, and they embraced tightly. “It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you so.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too, Ha- Saki-chan! I’m so sorry I couldn’t come to the wedding!”</p><p>Saki broke the embrace. “Don’t worry about that at all, Tohru. I know I live quite far and that couldn’t be an easy trip for a mother of triplets. We missed you, but I’m just glad to see you now.” She smiled. “Speaking of, are they awake? May I meet them?”</p><p>Tohru beamed. “Of course! They’re just in the other room.”</p><p>Saki paused at the entrance to the room the triplets were playing in. She smiled. “Such happy waves.” She looked over at Tohru. “You know, I felt the same thing when you were pregnant, too.”</p><p>Tohru’s eyes widened. “You did?”</p><p>“I knew before you even told me. Now, I couldn’t tell that there were three, probably because they all had those same calm, content waves, but they were there.”</p><p>“Saki-chan, that’s amazing!” </p><p>Saki walked over to the kids and sat with them. They each looked over at her. Kyoko and Katsuya beamed. Kyo looked a little more skeptical, but couldn’t help but smile when Saki bopped him on the nose.</p><p>“Looks like you’re a hit.” Tohru sat down alongside her friend.</p><p>Saki shook her head with a smile. “From what I’ve heard from Arisa, they like just about everyone. What sweet things. Of course you’d all be Tohru’s children.”</p><p>“Are you and Kai going to have children, Saki-chan?”</p><p>Saki laughed lightly. “No, not in our plans. We’d rather it just be the two of us. I don’t think I’m cut out for parenting. But I can be an aunt just fine,” she said, smiling at the babies. Her eyes softened. “They seem so fond of each other. Look how closely they sit and how gentle they are with each other.”</p><p>Tohru nodded, her heart melting. “They really are. I adore that. I don’t know what I’d do if they didn’t get along. I’m sure it’d be much more of a hassle here. They even hug each other, Saki-chan! It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” She gazed at them fondly. “I always wanted siblings. My parents wanted to give me that, too, but… I’m just glad I could give it to them.”</p><p>Saki marvelled at Kyo. “He really does look just like him… I could see as much from pictures, but it’s different meeting him in person.”</p><p>Tohru nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>Saki brought Tohru to her side. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to come see you since he passed. I wanted to be with you so badly, but there was never a good time.” She kissed the top of her head. “I love you very much, and if you’re ever feeling badly, I will be here for you, physically, phone call, whatever I can do, Tohru.”</p><p>Tohru leaned her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Thank you, Saki-chan.” She looked back up at her. “Don’t you want to hold any of them?”</p><p>Saki smiled. “Hopefully I’m alright at it.” She lifted Kyoko from the floor and onto her lap. “Hello, little one. How are you today?”</p><p>The baby gurgled back and beamed, her little teeth showing in her smile. Katsuya reached out for Saki, wanting to be held, too. Saki laughed as Tohru sat him on her other leg. Tohru also sat Kyo in the middle of Saki’s lap, because he would be feeling left out soon enough, too.</p><p>“So many babies!” Saki exclaimed, bouncing her legs a little bit to make the children giggle. “You must be growing fast to be so heavy already. How does your mother handle all of you?”</p><p>Tohru laughed. “I just can’t believe you’re here! Do you have a place to stay? You’re more than welcome to stay with us.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tohru,” Saki said with a smile. “I’d love, too. I’m staying with Arisa tonight, but I can stay here for the rest of the week, if you’ll let me.”</p><p>“Yes! Please do!”</p><p>So Saki came back the next day to spend the rest of her week with Tohru and the triplets. When Arisa could get Kureno to take the baby for the day, she came over, too, and it was just like old times, all of them spending the days together with Honda Kyoko, or the Hanajimas. </p><p>They were a little makeshift family of their own. It was like being in school again, getting to spend her days with her two best friends at her side, playing card game after card game and getting caught up in how their lives were going.</p><p>They made their meals and ate together, and it was much easier to care for three babies when you had three girls to do it with each other. It made the constant, nagging ache in her heart lessen.</p><p>Tohru had worried that those days were long gone, that there would never truly be time for the three of them again, but that week was a needed surprise, a pleasure she would not have traded for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Tohru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sohma children got older, and Tohru’s life continued on, whether she felt ready or not.</p><p>Though some Sohmas still came over to help her with the kids, Tohru lived alone with them, as Kazuma and Kunimitsu had moved back to their home. However, rumor was that Kunimitsu would be proposing to Kagura soon, so he might not be living there for much longer.</p><p>Machi and Yuki had their baby when Tohru’s children were a month past one year, a little boy looking very much like Yuki with silver hair. His name was Miya.</p><p>As Kazuma watched Tohru’s little ones, she visited the couple after the week of the birth. She found Machi asleep and Yuki in the living room, standing at the window. He seemed so serene, and as she came up next to him, she found that he was cradling his new baby, who was also fast asleep. Tohru’s heart melted when she saw the way Yuki looked at his child.</p><p>After many minutes of silence, his gaze still not leaving Miya, Yuki whispered, “It’s so serene, Tohru. I never imagined it would be like this.” A gentle smile full of love crossed his face. “So perfect.</p><p>“I wondered where all the love would come from. But the moment I saw him, it burst inside of me like a firework. I had no idea I would love him so much.” He finally looked at Tohru, his eyes softening even further. “I suppose it’s different when you’re actually carrying a child. Machi probably felt this love sooner than I. I guess I was just unsure. Scared. Wondering if I’d be enough.”</p><p>He looked back at his baby. “But how could I not want to give him the world?” His face scrunched up, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “How could anyone see their child differently than this? How could Kyo’s father despise him? How could Isuzu’s parents be so cruel? Why were there so few who truly loved us? How could all our other parents cast us aside so easily? How could mine?”</p><p>Tohru leaned her head against his arm. “I think it will be a wonderful thing if we never understand that.”</p><p>Yuki’s voice came back choked. “Yeah.”</p><p>A year after that, Tohru went out for a walk with her little ones, who were two years old, toddling efficiently, and even putting simple sentences together.</p><p>Encountering a neighbor on the sidewalk, Tohru stopped to have a quick chat. She didn’t realize something was wrong until they heard a shout from one of the kids.</p><p>A short bit down the walkway, Kyo stood protectively in front of his siblings, his face scrunched up in a snarl at the barking puppy in front of them. Kyoko and Katsuya cowered behind him, Kyoko’s eyes wide with worry, Katsuya already in tears as he gripped the back of Kyo’s shirt.</p><p>Tohru rushed to her children, crouching down to their height. The dog’s owner, chasing it from the other way, scooped him up, shushing him, reattaching the puppy’s leash. “I am so sorry about that,” he said, bowing to Tohru. He looked toward Kyo, who still glared at the dog. “Don’t worry. He’s all bark and no bite.” He bowed to Tohru again, then let them be.</p><p>The triplets hugged Tohru tightly. She looked at Kyo, fondness and pride filling her heart. “You’re such a good brother, Kyo. You protected your brother and sister so well.” She kissed the top of his head, then the cheeks of her other children, who were calming down.</p><p>He had known just what to do. He had stepped in front of his siblings, responding to their fear. He reminded Tohru more and more of her husband every day.</p><p>When the triplets were three, Momiji graduated from university. He moved back to Japan with Louisa, whom he married. They got pregnant only a month later, giving birth to a daughter, Rita, later that year. She had the same blonde hair as her parents, but was born with heterochromia, one eye blue, the other brown.</p><p>The little ones continued to grow and develop. At the ages of four, they loved to accompany and help Tohru everywhere. On the way back from grocery shopping one day, Katsuya, stepping away from playing with his siblings as they walked, eyed the bags in her arms and pointed. “I can help, Mama.”</p><p>Tohru smiled. “That’s sweet of you, love, but I think these bags will be a bit heavy for you.”</p><p>He continued to look up at her with those large eyes that never failed to make her melt. “I can.”</p><p>“Okay,” she gave in. “Take this one.” She handed him one of the bags.</p><p>Katsuya wrapped his arms around it, holding himself high. He smiled widely at her, and she smiled back.</p><p>Seeing Katsuya’s act of chivalry, Kyo and Kyoko stopped messing around and looked back. They rushed to their mother, each taking a bag of their own so that Tohru was only left with one. She shook her head, laughing. Her family members were right. She truly had angels for children.</p><p>From birth, they had almost never fought, or cried out of any selfish or bad means, and they were very kind and gentle whether interacting with each other, Tohru, or anyone else. And she knew that Kyo was still with them through it all.</p><p>As the years passed, a few more children were added to the family. Ayame and Mine had two more children, daughters born two years apart named Hanami and Kaida. They, too, like Ai, had the stark white hair of their father.</p><p>Kunimitsu and Kagura finally got married.</p><p>When Miya was five, Yuki and Machi had another son, Satoshi. The family was still debating over whether his hair would be considered gray or brown, it was such a unique hue.</p><p>Hiro and Kisa, who had both gone into work after leaving high school, got engaged, then married, and a few years after that, had a child of their own, Hina. </p><p>Momo and Megumi began dating.</p><p>It was at that point Tohru’s children turned twelve.</p><p>On their birthday, they each had been gifted with wonderful presents, but Tohru certainly would never forget Katsuya’s face when he was given his.</p><p>Tohru had never forgotten the day when they were so young, watching the cat out the window and laughing their little heads off. Katsuya had always asked for one, and Tohru had wanted to give him one each time he asked, but she always told herself she would when the kids got a little older, or when she felt she was emotionally ready.</p><p>It was silly, she knew. Would a cat really remind her so much of Kyo? Even if it did, would that be so terrible?</p><p>Maybe not an orange cat. That might be a little much. But any other would do just fine.</p><p>So, on their twelfth birthday, Tohru adopted a kitten and wrapped it up in a box. She had insisted Katsuya wait until his brother and sister had finished unwrapping their presents.</p><p>The moment he lifted the lid and saw what was inside, his eyes lit up. “No way.” He looked up at Tohru, his face breaking into the widest smile ever. “Kaa-san, really?”</p><p>She nodded, his contagious smile catching to her own face. “Yes, love. Happy birthday.”</p><p>He gazed lovingly at the little white kitten. “She’s so pretty.” The cat brushed up against his hand when he reached for her, and he just about melted. Ai, Daichi, Asuka, Sanyu, and Rikka leaned closer with the triplets to watch the kitten as Katsuya held it for the first time.</p><p>“What are you going to name it, Katsuya?” Daichi asked, looking over his best friend’s shoulder.</p><p>Katsuya smiled. “Snowball.”</p><p>Everyone laughed, pleased with the name, and the kitten even mewed. </p><p>The next morning, Tohru woke up to the smell of breakfast and was hit with a rush of nostalgia. In her newlywed days, she would often wake to the smell, or to Kyo asking if she wanted to help him make breakfast, because she loved spending that time in the morning with him before they went off to work.</p><p>Sure enough, she entered the kitchen to find her red-headed son preparing tamago kake gohan. She had to blink a few times to really convince herself of that. After all this time, she still was reminded so much of her husband by her son. But he was his own person, too, and Tohru strived every day to make him know that she was aware of that, too.</p><p>“Kyo,” Tohru said, a smile on her lips. “You made breakfast.”</p><p>He turned to greet her, his usually stoic face breaking into a kind, compassionate smile. The new kitten rubbed up against his leg. “Kaa-san. Good morning. Yeah, I got us first, so I figured I’d do the cooking.” He looked down at the cat. “And hello to you, too.”</p><p>Tohru laughed. “What did I do to get so lucky to have a boy like you?”</p><p>Kyo smiled again, shaking his head. He turned back to the steaming rice. “Will you be going to the Onigiri today?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tohru answered, moving to take a seat in the living room. “I also want to check up on Otou-san at the dojo later. How’s school going?”</p><p>Kyo grinned, bringing a serving over to her and sitting down to eat. “It’s whatever for me. But Kyoko’s expecting to hear from a certain someone this week.”</p><p>“Oh?” Tohru asked, delighted. She had a pretty good idea who that could be. “Does it concern the dance?”</p><p>“You know it. I mean, no one will be surprised. Ai and Kyoko have been head over heels for each other since… well, forever! It’s just anyone’s guess now when he’ll ask.” Kyo swallowed a mouthful of rice. “Not that I really care all that much. This is all mushy gushy stuff anyway. It’s just a first year middle school dance. It’s gonna be awkward as heck.”</p><p>Tohru giggled. “Don’t ruin it for your sister.”</p><p>Kyo shook his head, his eyes softening. “I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Something smells good,” Kyoko said through a yawn as she walked into the room. </p><p>Katsuya trailed right behind her. He walked up to Tohru and kissed her on the cheek. “Morning, Kaa-san.”</p><p>Tohru smiled, hugging her son. “Morning, love. Did you see Kyo made us breakfast?”</p><p>Kyoko scooped herself a serving. “What a gentleman.”</p><p>Katsuya threw a teasing glance at Kyo. “I didn’t know one becomes man of the house at twelve years old.”</p><p>Kyo crossed his arms, his smiles depleted. “Get over yourselves. It’s only breakfast.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kyo!” they twittered together, this time in full sincerity. </p><p>That brought the slightest inch of a smile to Kyo’s face. Tohru knew how much they cared for each other, and it warmed her heart. “Yeah, yeah, now scarf some down, or we’re gonna be late.”</p><p>After cleaning up their dishes and gathering their bags, they cooed over the cat, then each hugged Tohru goodbye. “Love you, Kaa-san,” they all told her.</p><p>“And I love you, my darling, my dearest, and my love.”</p><p>As they left, Tohru couldn’t believe just how much they’d grown. It seemed like only the other day she’d been telling Kyo that they were pregnant, and now they were twelve-year-olds. </p><p>After getting ready, she went to the Onigiri. Her crew of employees shifted every three to four years or so, but she loved each group of kids like they were her own family. </p><p>“Hello, Tohru-san!” they chirped when she came in.</p><p>One of the oldest girls smiled at her, kneading a glob of dough laid out in front of her. “How was the party, Tohru-san? Was Katusuya-kun surprised with the cat?”</p><p>Tohru laughed, washing her hands. “He was over the moon. I just can’t believe they’re so old already. I feel like I’ll blink one day and they’ll be all grown up.”</p><p>Another employee hummed. “Maybe. My little brothers are growing like weeds.”</p><p>“Tohru-san!” someone called from the back kitchen. “Can you sign for the delivery orders?”</p><p>“Coming!” she called back. </p><p>Life was rushing along, but it was cutting no one a break to make up for it. But Tohru didn’t mind. She’d rather things were this way. Days full of work, friends and family. There was really no better way to live.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai’s hands shook as he walked to his last class that day. Why was he so nervous? He had absolutely no reason to be. It was just a school dance. It was just Kyoko.</p><p>They wouldn’t even be having a dance if it weren’t for those crazy student council members. They had been watching a few too many American movies, it seemed. They must have begged the school board for one.</p><p>But he would ask Kyoko anyway.</p><p>How could he not? He was practically being handed the opportunity! He’d wanted to ask her out for practically forever, but he knew they were young. He knew it was strange for him to have always known that she was the one for him. People still wouldn’t believe him, probably. Not at fourteen, but he knew, and she knew, and that was enough.</p><p>His last class ticked by ever so slowly. Would the day ever end? The event was tomorrow, so he had to ask today. She was probably expecting it anyway, so what was making him so anxious?</p><p>Was it his parents’ teasings from that morning? Maybe. They didn’t mean anything rude by it, though. They were just playing with him.</p><p>He would be fine.</p><p>“Ai-kun!”</p><p>Ai nearly leaped at the sudden voice behind him. He spun around, crossing his arms and shaking his head with a smile. “Rikka! Don’t do that.”</p><p>She tilted her head, a smirk playing at her lips. “Why’s your face look like that?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“All flustered!”</p><p>He shook his head, returning to packing up his things. “It’s nothing, Rikka.”</p><p>“I don’t believe it for a second.”</p><p>He groaned. “Fine. I’m asking Kyoko to the dance today. Happy?”</p><p>“Oh, very!” Rikka smiled, nodding. “I expected as much, but… what’s making you nervous about that? You literally talk to her all day, no problem. You’re like, best friends.”</p><p>“I know!” he said, shrugging. “I guess it’s just we’ve never officially called anything a… date.”</p><p>Rikka’s smile turned kind. “Look, it’s gonna be fine. I’m sure you know this, but you really have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Oho, we’ve got a big talker over here, huh?” Rikka’s twin, Sanyu, strode up and leaned against the wall, a smirk on his face as he spoke to his sister. “You seriously giving advice to lover boy when you yourself completely ignore how cute you think Kyo is?”</p><p>Rikka’s eyes blazed as she turned on her brother. “I don’t! Shut up!”</p><p>Ai laughed to himself as he left them bickering in the hall.</p><p>All the Sohma children his age and the year behind him were in the same junior high. He passed most of them in the halls, giving a nod and a wave to each. Daichi, Katsuya, Kyo, Asuka (Asuka never waved back).</p><p>“Ai, there you are!” Kyoko greeted him, already waiting outside for him. They typically walked home together and talked about their days, as they didn’t share any classes, being a year apart.</p><p>All his nerves fluttered away the moment he saw her. He knew that for most people, that wouldn’t be the case. He often heard the kids in his year talking about how they always got jumpier around their crushes, but not him. Kyoko was a safe place. Kyoko was the normal, steady thing he could rely on. No matter how rough or bad a day could be, she was always waiting for him at the end, and that made everything better.</p><p>He took her hand at once, pecking her temple. “How was your day?”</p><p>She hummed happily, squeezing his hand. “It was fine. Everyone’s talking about tomorrow. I’m excited, though I’d rather it be the cultural festival, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Ai nodded. “Yeah, though that will come in its own time. But speaking of tomorrow, would you like to go with me?”</p><p>She bumped her head affectionately against his shoulder with a light laugh. “Of course I will! But honestly, I didn’t think you were into this kind of stuff.”</p><p>He shook his head, laughing back. “You’re right. I’m not. But I thought you would be.”</p><p>She looked at him, her gaze changing thoughtfully. “You know, we don’t have to go.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind it,” Kyoko said, swinging their arms as they walked together, “but I was always sure you’d have bigger ideas for an official first date.”</p><p>He smiled widely, shaking his head. “You read my mind. So, you wanna go out tomorrow?”</p><p>She smiled back, joy alight in her eyes. “Yes. Got anywhere in mind?”</p><p>“You know I’ll be considering this all night.”</p><p>She nudged his shoulder. “Don’t go losing any sleep over it. It’s only me.”</p><p>He leaned his head against hers for a moment. “Yes. It’s only you. But don’t worry. ‘Only you’ still deserves something special.”</p><p>“Then I’ll look forward to it.”</p><p>He gave her hand one last squeeze right before they had to part ways. “Love you,” he said with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Love you, too, Ai.”</p><p>As I pushed open the door to the shop, his mother, not looking up, automatically said, “Welcome. Can I help you today?”</p><p>Ai laughed. “Okaa-san, it’s just me.”</p><p>Mine’s eyes shot up. “Ai-kun? I’m so sorry, I’ve been so distracted today!”</p><p>He smiled at her, giving her a hug when she stood to meet him. “It’s okay. Was your day that stressful?”</p><p>His mother shook her head, sitting back down to return to her stitching. “Not exactly. Just busy.” She gave him a knowing glance. “And how was yours?”</p><p>“Oh, fine.” He smiled. “Got a date for tomorrow night.”</p><p>Mine laughed in pure delight. “That’s my boy! So, can we pick out a dress for her? I’m sure we have something- Wait! Why didn’t you invite her over here to try things on?”</p><p>“Because we’re not going to the dance after all.”</p><p>“What? Then what are you doing?”</p><p>“Not sure yet, but I have a few ideas I’m keen on.” He grinned, and she clasped his hands in hers.</p><p>“I’m so excited for you. You’re going to make that girl so happy!” </p><p>“She makes me happy,” I say in reply. I take a look around the shop. “Are the girls home yet?” His sisters usually got home before he did, both of them attending the local grade school.</p><p>“Mm-hm,” Mine said. “They’re upstairs. And your father’s in the back helping a customer.” She winked at Ai. “If you need any help with date ideas, just come get us.”</p><p>“Thanks, Okaa-san, but I think I’ll be fine on my own.”</p><p>He hurried upstairs, where he was immediately bombarded by his youngest sister, Kaida. She had just entered her first year of grade school and still wasn’t bothered yet by open affection, unlike her older sister by two and a half years, Hanami, who was on the other side of the room, reading a book.</p><p>“Kaida-chan!” he exclaimed, dropping his bag and swinging her up into his arms. She giggled with delight, throwing her arms around his neck.</p><p>Ai turned to his other sister. “Hello, Hanami. How was your day?”</p><p>She looked up from her book to nod and say hello in return. “Fine. Did you ask Kyoko-nee out?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I did,” he kissed Kaida on the forehead and set her back down, “but not to that silly dance. We’re going to have a real date.”</p><p>Hanami’s interest caught on that. “Oh?” She snickered a bit. “Where on earth are you going to take her? You’re, like, thirteen.”</p><p>“Seven-year-olds have no place to talk!”</p><p>She returned to her story. “Almost eight.”</p><p>“Anyway, I need to figure out what’s actually going on. I’ll see you two later.” With that, he went to his room.</p><p>Winter date ideas, he found, were harder. If it were summer, Ai and Kyoko could easily pack a picnic and go to a park.</p><p>But he did come up with an idea, and he called Kyoko that night to tell her what was up. He told her he’d stop by her house after dinner. All she had to do was dress warmly.</p><p>If it was even possible for their smiles at each other in the hallways to get bigger, they did. </p><p>And, sure enough, that night, Ai met her at her house, grinning from ear to ear. “You look lovely,” he told her honestly. Her maroon sweater and matching hat complemented her beautifully, and he told her so.</p><p>“So, where are we going?” Kyoko inquired, taking his gloved hand.</p><p>“You’ll see,” was all he replied.</p><p>As they walked, snow began to fall gently.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful tonight,” Kyoko remarked, squeezing Ai’s hand. The moon was full and bright, and the snow was light, not biting or miserable.</p><p>“It is,” Ai agreed, thankful that the snow was not a hindrance to their excursion.</p><p>They soon reached the entrance of one of the nearby parks in the district. Kyoko looked to Ai for an explanation.</p><p>He smiled back at her. “Do you know why this is my favorite place to go in the wintertime?”</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“Because they keep the trees lit even past New Year’s. All through the winter, they keep them up and shining.”</p><p>They walked through the park, hand in hand, their faces lit with love and wonder. Eventually, they reached a bridge that crossed a small pond, and they stopped in the middle, leaning on the rail. The water reflected the lights from the trees on either side of the water, and Ai found himself captivated.</p><p>He almost didn’t realize what was happening when Kyoko gently turned his face toward her and kissed him.</p><p>By the time his mind fully registered what was going on, she had pulled away, lingering love and excitement glowing on her face. He searched her eyes, silently asking if they could do it again. She nodded, her pretty smile appearing like the sun on an overcast day.</p><p>He leaned in and closed his eyes when his lips met hers. Her lips were soft against his, and his heart burst with warmth despite the chilly air. They were like a candle- a gentle, leaping glow of overflowing adoration and love for each other. He had dreamed of this moment, and here they were. It was even more wonderful than he’d hoped for. She was wonderful.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, Ai found that he couldn’t stop smiling. “That was amazing,” he said, still completely stunned by what had just happened. That was his first kiss. Their first kiss.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Kyoko replied, her beautiful brown eyes wide and awestruck. Ai took her hands again, watching her warm breaths appear in the cold air.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” he said, beaming. “I don’t think I tell you that enough.”</p><p>Kyoko curled herself into his side. “Do you know what I love about being with you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It feels so natural. There’s nothing awkward or scary about it, not like how the kids at school talk about love and crushes.” She looked up at him. “This is so much different than that. I feel like it was always meant to be like this, like I wasn’t made to live without you near me, you know?”</p><p>“I know exactly,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I just didn’t really know how to put it into words. But you did it perfectly.”</p><p>Kyoko laughed. “Yeah? Good.” They looked back out over the pond. “I think I could stay here forever.”</p><p>“Forever’s a long time. I’d give myself an hour before my toes freeze and fall off.”</p><p>Kyoko’s laughter built as she playfully nudged Ai’s arm. “You know what I meant!”</p><p>He pecked her cheek, which was warm and rosy in the cold. “Yeah, I did.” He smiled and brought her hand to his lips. “But really, I’d hate for either of us to catch a cold. Want to go for some hot chocolate?”</p><p>“Always,” she said, bumping her head against his arm affectionately. “I love you, Ai.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Kyoko.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>